


Считаю до трех

by Serenada_san



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В полнолуние Дерек теряет над собой контроль и идет туда, куда его влекут инстинкты. После этой ночи начинается его долгая дорога к искуплению.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Считаю до трех

***

Стайлз шумный, это все знают. Стайлз много болтает, громко смеется, выражает эмоции фырканьем, хмыканьем, пыхтением, ворчанием. Но то, что вырывается из его рта, из его стиснутого горла сейчас, – это только для Дерека. Никто и никогда больше не слышал, чтобы Стайлз так отчаянно, надсадно хрипел, срываясь на приглушенный скулеж.  
Дереку нравится. Волку нравится. 

Белобокая глянцевая луна плывет в беззвездном небе. Она прекрасна, и она сводит оборотней с ума. Дерек наивно думал, что она больше не враг ему, что он пережил довольно мучительных, сочащихся безумием полнолуний, чтобы договориться со стервой. Но у луны свое мнение. Насмехаясь, она забирает Дерека именно тогда, когда он считает себя наиболее сильным. Вожак стаи, альфа… Чтобы якорь сорвало, ему хватает малости, такой смехотворной малости. Ему хватает запаха чужого возбуждения. 

Незапертое окно – как приглашение. Глупому мальчику жарко, глупый мальчик решил, что уж в это-то полнолуние ничто не мешает ему смотреть липкие подростковые сны в постели. Ведь у стаи оборотней есть вожак, который держит все под контролем, и держит далеко, подальше от спящих детишек и их родителей. Хотя про шерифа Дерек не думает, как не думает ни о чем вообще. Инстинкт тащит его на цепи толщиной с руку, и если шериф сунется, он умрет.

Стайлз лежит на боку. Глазные яблоки двигаются под сомкнутыми веками, губы приоткрыты, сердце выстукивает возбужденный ритм – Дерек слышит это так отчетливо, будто приложил ухо к его груди. Стайлз видит сладкий сон, и у него стоит, и он пахнет пряно, остро, пахнет так, как может только накачанный гормонами, бредящий сексом, но еще нетронутый мальчик. 

Тот же запах Дерек чувствовал сегодня, когда они столкнулись в убежище стаи. Ниточка, связавшая день с дурманной, дикой ночью. «Бойтесь своих желаний» - это для Стайлза, и ему стоило бы воспринимать совет очень, очень буквально. 

Волк не знает сомнений и не размышляет, есть ли у него право. Он только забирает то, что любезно пихают ему в пасть. Его бесят якоря и цепи, он хочет на волю, особенно когда воля так ослепительно благоухает. 

Стайлз не кричит. В первый миг он еще не может понять, почему эротические грезы сменились кошмаром. Во второй – делает глубокий вдох. И забывает выдохнуть. Дерек прижимает его к постели всем весом, оскаленная морда – в паре дюймов от лица Стайлза. 

Пальцы с отросшими когтями цепляются за футболку на груди. Замереть перед броском – упоительно.

\- Д… Дерек. – Стайлз почему-то все еще не кричит. Выдыхает и шумно тянет воздух носом. – Какого…

Хрипловатый со сна голос как щелчок спускового крючка. Когти распарывают футболку в лохмотья одним движением. И вот тогда замешкавшееся возбуждение уступает место новому запаху, который выталкивает в кровь сердце Стайлза. Страх волнами растекается по комнате.

\- Дерек, чувак, если… если это из-за той дурацкой шутки про запах псины, то я все понял, я понял. – От страха язык Стайлза привычно развязывается, и он несет первое, что приходит в голову. Может, всерьез верит, что у него получится отшутиться, но скорее он просто не умеет реагировать иначе. Болтовня часто выручает его. Только не в эту ночь. 

\- Ну же, Дерек, - уговаривает Стайлз, - возьми себя в руки. Ну зачем тебе я? Я тощий, во мне мяса всего ничего… А в лесу бегают жирные олени и к-кабаны… блядь, я не уверен насчет кабанов, но оленей там точно дохуя, чувак. Давай же…

Дерек слышит только последние слова. Он рычит и раздирает шорты Стайлза.

До того начинает доходить, что есть его не собираются. Почему-то от этого его сердце начинает колотиться еще сильнее, заполошно биться в клетке ребер, как птица в силке. В понимании зверя это странно: быть покрытым сильным самцом – куда лучше, чем оказаться разорванным на куски. Стайлз почему-то так не считает. 

\- Перестань, - говорит он. Шутки кончились, в голосе остался только прелый, позванивающий страх. 

Стайлз ерзает под Дереком, силится скинуть его, неуклюже замахивается для удара и один раз даже попадает по скуле, прежде чем его запястья оказываются прижатыми к подушке. Дерек на пробу лижет его в щеку. Это не ласка, просто зверю нужно последнее подтверждение, что это – то самое. Правильный выбор. Стайлз зажмуривается, а кожа у него такая восхитительная на вкус, что больше не остается места для осторожности, больше нет времени для игр. Дерек хочет брать. 

Ничего не стоит развернуть извивающееся худое тело, придавить, заставить замереть распластанным и только после этого немного вздернуть узкие бедра. Стайлз бормочет что-то, едва ли слыша самого себя. Он весь вздыбленный, напряженный, как свернутая пружина, но кричать он не будет. Дома его отец или нет – он не закричит, не позовет. Может быть, волк поэтому пришел к нему.

Далекая, тонкая, как ломкий осенний лед, человеческая сущность сосредоточена на одной простой мысли, на единственной цели: не укусить. Соблазн сомкнуть челюсть на удобном, будто для того и созданном участке, где шея перетекает в плечо, так велик, а потребность вогнать когти в ходящие ходуном бока столь навязчива, что больше Дерек ни на что не может отвлекаться. Одной рукой он придавливает Стайлза, другой – пытается расстегнуть свои джинсы. И в итоге просто выдирает молнию. Стайлз чувствует на себе прицел когтей и не двигается. Он может быть или просто оттраханным, или оттраханным свежеиспеченным оборотнем. Стайлз умный мальчик. Смертельно напуганный умный мальчик. 

Дерек едва дышит от жажды обладания. Наклоняется, быстро лижет его задницу, смачивая, толкается языком внутрь. Это единственное, что он может сделать, чтобы подготовить Стайлза. Чтобы хотя бы не разорвать его сразу. 

Стайлз выворачивает шею и смотрит, как Дерек поднимается выше. Стерва-луна обливает их светом, который молочным туманом просачивается в голову. Глаза у Стайлза такие же огромные и такие же темные, как у оленя, в чье горло вцепились волчьи зубы. Дерек знает. Дерек видел. 

От Стайлза разит почти животным ужасом, когда Дерек прижимается к его заднице твердым членом, проводит между ягодиц, примеряясь, приставляя влажную головку к сжатому отверстию. Ни надрывного сарказма, ни ругательств у Стайлза не осталось. Он только тихо талдычит, как заведенный, как кассета, у которой зажевало пленку:

\- Не надо, не надо, не надо, ненадоненадоненадо, ненадоннненнаддо... - и совсем беззвучно, безнадежно: - Дерек, пожалуйста.

Под эту самую просьбу Дерек вставляет ему. И слышит то, чего больше никто и никогда не слышал от Стайлза Стилински. 

Он трахает Стайлза и слушает его. Размеренные жесткие толчки, приглушенные всхлипы, жажда и страх подстегивают, поднимают высоко, выше неба, выше луны. Дерека трясет от яростного восторга обладания. Он опускается на Стайлза, чтобы чувствовать его как можно больше, дышать им, собирая запах с горячей влажной кожи. Не замедляясь, лижет его ухо, тычется губами в висок, чувствует языком соленую влагу. Слезы не отрезвляют, как и сорванное дыхание, как хриплые, скулящие стоны. Под пьянящей луной сегодня нельзя быть трезвым. 

Момент, когда он заполняет Стайлза своим семенем, ослепляет, выжигая себя в памяти. Это больше, чем разрядка. Это сильнее. 

Потом Дерек переворачивает их обоих набок и долго еще остается внутри Стайлза, прижимая его к себе. Тот не протестует, ничего больше не пытается говорить и не шевелится. Только после, когда обмякший член выскальзывает из него, Стайлз пробует подняться, но на руке, прижатой к его животу, все еще длинные острые когти, и он послушно замирает. 

Они лежат в тишине, без сна, и ждут. Сытому волку больше незачем быть здесь, но Дерек медленно наступает ему на горло. Проходит не меньше часа, прежде чем Стайлз перестает чувствовать когти оборотня. Рука, перекинутая через него, теперь совсем обычная, человеческая. Но он все равно не двигается. 

\- Стайлз, - зовет Дерек. 

Бледнеющая луна насмешливо смотрит на него в окно. В комнате стоит запах секса, отчаяния и крови. Единственное, в чем Дерек уверен: Стайлза он не укусил и не поцарапал. И этого невыносимо мало. 

\- Стайлз. – Он не привык говорить с ним так. Не орать, не подсмеиваться, не угрожать. Он не привык умолять одним только именем. 

Кажется, Стайлзу нужно не меньше трех глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы ровно сказать:

\- Уйди. 

\- Я…

\- Полнолуние. Я помню, - скрипит Стайлз медленно, будто все слова высыпались из него. – Ты сорвался. Я спровоцировал тебя. Днем. Ты сам знаешь. Я идиот. 

\- Стайлз…

\- Тебе жаль. Ты готов искупить вину. Я подумаю. Пока что я хочу, чтобы ты сдох. Чтобы Ардженты накормили тебя аконитом и заживо похоронили в рябиновом гробу. Но я подумаю. Уйди, Дерек. 

Дерек слушается. Он вымотан, голова как в тумане, а толща страха, спрессовавшаяся в комнате за это время, будто разом рухнула на него. Волку было плевать, Дереку – нет. Он пытается привести джинсы в порядок, ничего не получается. Стайлз не обращает внимания на его возню. 

Извиняться сейчас нельзя. Опасно и больно. Трогать нельзя. Спрашивать о самочувствии и предлагать помощь нельзя. Нельзя даже смотреть в его сторону, скользить взглядом по выступающим позвонкам и бедрам с расползающимися пятнами синяков от пальцев. Дерек отводит взгляд. И в пустой голове находит слова.

\- То, что я пришел к тебе, многое значит. Это не оправдание, но это важно. Нам придется поговорить. – Он специально говорит «придется». «Нужно» получилось бы неубедительно. 

\- Ладно, - откликается Стайлз с легкостью, которая говорит о том, что в смысл сказанного он вникнуть даже не попытался. Сейчас ему важно только одно: дождаться одиночества. 

\- Позвони мне. Или напиши.

\- Ладно.

\- Стайлз, если ты не дашь о себе знать, я приду сам. 

Угроза наглая и нелепая, но она срабатывает. Стайлз оборачивается на него. И с темным, но уже совсем не испуганным взглядом спокойно говорит:

\- Попробуй. 

Дерек вспоминает об аконите и рябине, а еще о том, что Стайлз в самом деле умный парень. Ему муторно. 

\- Я буду ждать, - говорит он и выпрыгивает в окно, в объятия занимающихся сумерек. 

«Иди ты нахуй, Дерек, - шепчет у себя в комнате Стайлз. – И я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Иди ты нахуй». 

Дерек бежит, не останавливаясь и не оглядываясь. Ему плохо. Ему давно не было так омерзительно плохо. Но вместе с тем сквозь этот серый налет пробивается что-то слепяще-яркое, что-то обжигает грудь изнутри. Он еще не знает как, но уже понимает, что нужно сделать. И только поэтому Дерек все еще может бежать.

****  
Минутная стрелка часов дергается, бьет по чувствительному слуху Скотта ржавым скрежетом. Он морщится и уже предвкушает радость истерично трезвонящего звонка на урок.

На урок химии.

Он в третий раз набирает Стайлза, слушает длинные гудки в трубке и, чертыхаясь, готов уже снова нажать отбой, когда соединение устанавливается. Пропуская приветствие, Скотт тараторит:

\- Порадуй меня: скажи, что ты уже на подступах к школе.

\- Родители меня учили, что врать нехорошо, - после нехарактерной заминки отзывается Стайлз. 

\- Что-то ты нечасто вспоминаешь об этом уроке. Нет, правда, Стайлз, где ты? Мне очень – очень! – пригодится твоя помощь. Вчера как-то не до подготовки к тесту было, сам понимаешь. И кстати, ночь прошла более-менее нормально, без… ну ты знаешь, без кровопусканий. Но если я опять завалюсь на тесте, химик… я не представляю, что он со мной сделает. Он меня поимеет после уроков!

Стайлз как-то нервно хмыкает и опять молчит слишком долго – по меркам Стилински, конечно. 

\- Попробуй у Джексона списать. Если что, потом вместе отрабатывать будете. Может, он вспомнит былое и сожрет этого козла.

\- Черный юмор с утра пораньше. Что, тоже не выспался? – спрашивает Скотт и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает серьезнее: - Да что случилось-то? Ты вообще в школу не собираешься сегодня? 

\- Не знаю. Неважно себя чувствую.

Скотт прислушивается – и различает плеск воды на заднем плане.

\- Так неважно, что решил в ванне поплескаться? – с ехидцей интересуется Скотт.

\- Я принимал душ, - не подхватывает, как обычно, его тон Стайлз. Это тревожит. Совсем немного, на грани сознания. – Слушай, извини, чувак, но придется тебе с химией как-нибудь справиться. Если уж ты справляешься со своей жаждой убивать под полной луной, то несколько уравнений реакций – это просто полная фигня, Скотт. 

Что-то не так. В его голосе, в его интонациях, в его словах. Детали паззла «Стилински» вроде бы в порядке, но друг с другом они нихрена не стыкуются.

\- Ладно, ладно. Одним «F» больше, одним меньше… Поправляйся там давай. 

Стайлз молча отключается. 

До звонка две минуты. В классе шумно, раздаются взрывы смеха, ножки стульев визгливо шаркают по полу, Эллисон делает вид, что не видит Скотта, Лидия фотографирует себя на айфон, Джексон до странного мягко смотрит на нее, бледно-зеленый Айзек после тяжелого полнолуния лежит на парте. Скотт впитывает в себя все звуки, втягивает картинку в зрачки. Оглядывается на пустующую парту позади себя. И снова тянется к телефону. 

…третий, четвертый, пятый, шестой…

На седьмом гудке Стайлз спокойно говорит:

\- Вообще-то, знаешь, не слишком удобно говорить по телефону, когда ты в ванной. 

\- Ты бы рассказал мне, если бы что-то случилось, правда? – полуутвердительно спрашивает Скотт. 

\- Конечно, чувак, - не удивляясь вопросу, все так же ровно и на этот раз вовсе без заминки отвечает Стайлз. – Само собой. 

Скотт смотрит на меркнущий экран сотового. Стайлз много треплется, часто вешает лапшу на уши отцу, учителям и любому, кто подставляет уши. Но Скотт привык, что друг перед другом они честны. Всегда. 

Барабанные перепонки чуть не лопаются от истошного дребезжания, означающего, что экзекуция химией началась. Харрис с предвкушающей гримасой влетает в класс и хищно смотрит на своих жертв. 

Скотт резко теряет к нему интерес. Его не отпускает неповоротливая и неправильная мысль.

Только что Стайлз соврал ему. 

 

***

Когда до конца занятий остается всего два урока, Скотт слышит знакомый рокот двигателя. То, что Стайлз все-таки приехал, почему-то тревожит сильнее его отсутствия. 

Они сталкиваются в коридоре возле шкафчиков, и Скотт собирается попенять прогульщику за подставу с химией, но вместо этого говорит:

\- Вау, выглядишь… - он не сразу подбирает нужное слово. - Помятым. 

На самом деле Стайлз просто немного бледнее обычного и синяки под глазами выдают недосып, но общее ощущение – именно такое. 

\- Волчьи завывания полночи спать не давали, - легко откликается он. Из его голоса ушла утренняя отстраненность. Скотт уже готов списать свою тревогу на чрезмерную мнительность, которая развилась на почве кровавых убийств, охоты на оборотней и всего остального, что превратило его жизнь в кошмар.

Потом он принюхивается. И тут же замечает, как замирает на месте, как быстро облизывает губы Стайлз, как его взгляд уходит в сторону. Это верный признак нервозности, и Скотт забывает, о чем хотел спросить его. 

\- Ты пахнешь как-то… странно, - негромко говорит он. 

Стайлз хмыкает, корчит обиженную рожу – и все снова в норме, будто тумблером щелкнули. Он отворачивается и отпирает свой шкафчик. Со второго раза.

\- Если тебе моя новая туалетная вода не нравится, мог бы так и сказать. И вообще, нечего меня обнюхивать, тем более своим супернюхом. У меня от этого мурашки по коже. Фу. 

\- Туалетная вода, - с сомнением повторяет Скотт. 

\- Феромоны, - кивает Стайлз. Он сосредоточенно роется в своем шкафчике. Скотту кажется, что он уже перевернул там все вверх дном. – Новый этап в плане по завоеванию Лидии. Одна капля – и девчонки так и падают к ногам, поголовно.

Скотт оглядывается – и не видит ни одной. Хмыкает. Стайлз вертит головой и жмет плечами:

\- У них у всех насморк, наверное. 

Он продолжает возиться в своих вещах, и Скотт не выдерживает:

\- Что ты ищешь?

\- Учебник по экономике.

Скотт не уверен, что в их шкафчиках можно потерять эту здоровенную книженцию. Он пристально смотрит на Стайлза и не знает, что хочет увидеть. И чего – не хочет.

\- Ты одолжил его мне на днях, помнишь?

\- А. Точно, - кивает Стайлз и улыбается. 

Скотт уверен, что думает он уже совершенно не о том. 

\- Ты свои таблетки давно принимал? 

\- Строго по графику, сестра МакКолл. Порция колес на завтрак – это святое.

\- Стайлз…

\- Идем уже, а то опоздаем. 

Он запирает шкафчик, закидывает рюкзак на плечо и проходит мимо. Не приобнимает, не хлопает по плечу, не тычет в бок, вообще не касается – просто аккуратно огибает Скотта. Он выглядит расслабленным, он говорит как обычно, только все это с едва ощутимым «почти». Оно зудит, как укус насекомого, и хочется разодрать его ногтями до крови, но нельзя, потому что сделаешь только хуже. Скотт знает. Скотт это уже проходил. 

Он так и не спрашивает, почему Стайлза не было с утра и почему он приехал сейчас. Скотту просто не хочется заставлять друга врать ему в лицо. 

Он идет следом за Стайлзом на расстоянии и все тянет носом воздух. Смесь цитрусового шампуня и ментолового геля для душа забивает ноздри, но сквозь эти острые, агрессивные запахи проступает что-то еще, что-то неуловимо знакомое, и шлейфом растекается по коридору. Скотт вдруг чувствует, что ему не хочется подходить ближе. Как будто он не может. Как будто ему нельзя. 

Ощущение тает почти мгновенно, а холодок от него еще долго стягивает внутренности. 

 

***

Стайлз пропускает две тренировки подряд. Тренер орет на него за это до хрипоты, сыплет своими странными недоисториями и недометафорами, обещает больше никогда в жизни не выпускать со скамейки запасных. 

\- Мне нездоровилось, - упрямо отвечает Стайлз с надломленной улыбкой. И больше не пытается ни пошутить, ни отвести от себя удар топорной лестью в стиле Джексона, ни даже извиниться толком. 

Финсток настолько этим обескуражен, что поворачивается к Скотту:

\- Да что не так со Стилински?!

\- Понятия не имею, - отвечает тот.

Самое смешное, что он даже не врет. 

 

***

\- Привет, Стайлз, - здоровается Лидия, улыбается и невзначай касается изящно вьющегося локона.

Не то чтобы она готова была признаться самой себе, но ее задевает, что Стайлз за четыре дня не сделал ей ни одного комплимента, которые можно было бы так эффектно не заметить. 

\- Лидия! – Он будто спотыкается о нее взглядом, растягивает губы в странноватой – даже для него – улыбке и несколько раз кивает. Несколько мгновений Лидия уверена, что он выдаст что-нибудь банальное и милое про ее новое платье (которое она, конечно, надела совершенно просто так), но Стайлз только откликается, словно эхо: - Привет.

А потом просто идет дальше.

Лидию это вовсе не расстраивает, нет. Кому какое дело до странностей Стайлза Стилински. И настроение у нее портится совершенно не поэтому. 

 

***

\- Эй, левое яичко! – вспоминает свою старую шутку Джексон. – Где твоя пара? Или, раз уж вы почти что сиамские близнецы, ты мне скажешь, куда провалился Дерек? 

Стайлз смотрит на него – и на мгновение кажется, что он сейчас врежет Джексону.

\- Откуда. Мне. Блядь. Знать, - чеканит он злым негромким голосом. – Где ошивается ваш гребаный альфа-самец. 

\- Оу, немотивированная агрессия – это побочный эффект от твоих колес? – Фраза звучит довольно умно, и Джексон благодушно не дает Стайлзу в табло за хамство. А еще он удивлен. И умеет чувствовать, когда кого-то в самом деле лучше не трогать от греха подальше. – Тебе бы пора новый рецептик выписать. Антидепрессанты, например. И седативное что-нибудь. 

Стайлз ему не отвечает.

 

***

Айзек косится на Стайлза из-за своей парты и размышляет, стоит ли заговорить с ним на перемене. Приходит к выводу, что нет. 

В отличие от Джексона, Айзек понимает, почему Стайлза трясет от ярости. 

В отличие от Лидии, Айзек догадывается, почему Стайлз держится от нее подальше. 

В отличие от Скотта, Айзек знает, чем – и кем – пахнет Стайлз. 

Догадаться оказалось не так уж сложно, и Айзеку странно и немножко дико, что никто больше не понял. Их большой страшный вожак порезвился в полнолуние и теперь бегает где-то от чувства вины, а Стайлза выворачивает наизнанку от самого себя. Ясно, как на ладони. Ярко, как луч прожектора, прорезающий темноту концертного зала и пятном ложащийся на сцену.

Айзека все это не слишком касается. Дела альфы, проблемы Стилински, тупость и слепота всех окружающих. Он умеет держаться в стороне. Но он еще слишком хорошо помнит, каково это – быть жертвой. 

Айзек не вмешивается. Он всего лишь ловит заставленный едой поднос Стайлза, когда тот спотыкается в столовой, и улыбается углами рта. Всего-навсего. 

 

***

Свое слово Дерек сдерживает – он дает Стайлзу время. И не его вина, что сроки не были оговорены. Неделя самому Дереку кажется достаточной паузой, и даже она растягивается в невообразимую вечность, вытканную из тревоги, угрызений совести и непривычной щемящей жалости, подкатывающей к горлу и мешающей дышать. Есть в этой пытке ожиданием и еще кое-что, но Дерек сваливает это на ворочающегося внутри волка.

И все-таки не смухлевать он не может. Да, не показывается Стайлзу на глаза – только слушает издалека его голос, который звучит гораздо реже обычного. И приезжает к его дому вечерами. Глушит двигатель чуть ниже по улице, втягивает в себя сонную тишину Бейкон Хиллз, ныряет в нее с головой – и в открывающемся рое чьих-то голосов, журчания воды, переливов музыки из динамиков компьютеров, треньканья поздних эсэмэсок выделяет стук сердца, горячий, частый. 

Дерек считает ритм. Постепенно стихают чужие телевизоры, укладываются в постели любители поесть перед сном, заканчивают дрочить подростки и трахаться – их родители. А сердце у Стайлза стучит все так же, и Дерек знает, что он не спит, что он смотрит в темноте на запертое окно, в которое заглядывает надкушенная луна, и думает, думает без конца все об одном и том же. 

Дерек ни разу не может заставить себя уехать раньше, чем Стайлз забудется тревожным сном.

 

Спустя неделю Дерек стоит возле изрядно потрепанного джипа и прочесывает взглядом учеников, сыплющихся из дверей потоками, будто школу тошнит ими. Смотреть не обязательно, он и так уже ясно слышит голос Стайлза, прощающегося со Скоттом, но Дереку некомфортно, и он отвлекает себя как может. 

Велосипед Скотта удачно стоит на другом краю парковки, порш Джексона тоже расположился в отдалении. Это хорошо, потому что Дерек не виделся с ними также с полнолуния, и общение с бетами сейчас совсем не входит в его планы. 

Он вдруг замечает Айзека, который смотрит на него со школьного крыльца, но не успевает даже испытать раздражение: Айзек быстро кивает ему и уходит, не оглядываясь. 

А потом Дереку становится уже не до того, потому что к джипу подходит Стайлз. Медленно подходит. 

Интересно, насколько сильно ему сейчас хочется развернуться и, например, попросить Эллисон подвезти его до дома? Или просто – побежать?

Дерек видит, как Стайлз на глазах обрастает шипами. И чувствует его. Гнев пополам со страхом клокочут в груди Стайлза и светятся в его глазах. 

\- Ты не позвонил, - говорит Дерек, предупреждая ненужный вопрос. 

\- Ой, наверное, забыл. 

Стайлз стоит возле двери, но не делает попытки сесть в машину – знает, что ему не позволят. 

Дерек не придумывал заранее, что будет говорить ему, был уверен, что слова сами найдутся. А они не находятся.

Мимо них идут школьники, кое-кто поглядывает на Дерека – девушки с интересом, а кто-то, наверное, узнает парня, которого подозревали в убийствах. 

\- Знаешь, о чем я сейчас думаю? – спрашивает Стайлз с кривой усмешкой. 

\- Жалеешь, что вытащил меня тогда из бассейна. 

\- И это тоже. Но в первую очередь – что не отпилил тебе руку, когда ты так настойчиво просил.

\- Отрезанная плоть, распиленные кости и кровь, - напоминает Дерек. 

\- Звучит заманчиво. 

\- Ты говоришь как оборотень. 

\- С волками жить… ну ты в курсе. 

Стайлз переминается с ноги на ногу, стискивает пальцами лямку рюкзака. Парковка постепенно пустеет, большая часть машин разъехалась.

\- Мне жаль, - говорит Дерек. Он не умеет извиняться. За свою самую страшную ошибку он так и не попросил прощения, но те, перед кем он был виноват тогда, погибли, а Стайлз стоит здесь сейчас и истекает страхом вперемешку со злостью. 

\- Забавно, но я тебе верю. Хоть и считаю тебя бессердечным мудаком, который повернут на своей стае и… Как же меня заебала вся эта волчья херня, ты не представляешь. Как же заебала.

Стайлз устало трет лоб, привалившись боком к джипу. На секунду невыносимое напряжение оставляет его, и Дерек, прислушиваясь, чувствует что-то кроме основных его эмоций. 

\- У тебя болит голова.

\- Может, это потому, что я нажрался таблеток больше, чем стоило бы? – огрызается он. 

Дерек делает шаг к нему, и Стайлз явно прикладывает огромные усилия, чтобы не шарахнуться в сторону. Смотрит колючим взглядом, поджимает губы, а когда Дерек поднимает руку, угрожающе наклоняет голову. Дереку интересно, припрятал ли он уже что-нибудь «на крайний случай». Что-нибудь из аконита, например. 

\- Не бойся, - просит он. Не то чтобы у него было на это право. Не то чтобы Стайлз послушался. 

Но, по крайней мере, он все-таки замирает. 

Дерек кончиками пальцев касается его виска, тянет на себя боль, и она покорно перетекает в его руку, вспухает в венах черно-синими разводами. Дерек чувствует, как она вместе с кровью добирается до сердца и сдавливает его. 

Пальцы подрагивают на влажном виске. Дерек медлит, прижимает ладонь к щеке Стайлза – и тут же убирает руку. 

Стайлз вздыхает, собирается что-то сказать, но замечает его хмурый пристальный взгляд – и сглатывает.

\- Что?

Дерек качает головой, Стайлз не сдается:

\- Я уже видел у тебя этот взгляд. Что-то типа «Вот же дерьмо. Это еще большее дерьмо, чем то, в котором я плещусь обычно». 

Дереку не хочется говорить это, не сейчас, но замалчивание – не лучший способ решения проблем, а проблем у них и так уже по горло. 

\- Я воспринимаю тебя как своего.

Стайлз напрягается, вытягивает шею, как насторожившаяся собака.

\- «Своего» в смысле «одного из стаи»?

\- Нет. «Своего» в смысле «моего». 

Стайлз прожигает его обозленным, но не таким уж удивленным взглядом. Умный, умный мальчик. 

А Дерек снова открывает рот, и на этот раз говорит вместо него, кажется, волк, потому что это не то, что стоило бы слышать сейчас Стайлзу:

\- На тебе все еще мой запах. 

Стайлз ничего не отвечает. Он только стискивает зубы, обеими руками что есть силы отталкивает Дерека, запрыгивает в джип и срывается с места, стирая шины об асфальт с пронзительным визгом. 

Дерек не двигается до тех пор, пока ногти не становятся нормальной длины, а глаза – нормального цвета. 

 

***

Дерек никогда не страдал подростковыми глупостями. Ему хватило одной и фатальной – связи с Кейт. Потом было много боли и еще больше чувства вины. Собственно, только они и были. На то, чтобы вести себя как кретин, не оставалось сил или мало-мальского желания. 

Теперь Дереку кажется, что настало время это компенсировать. Как будто есть определенный список, в котором каждый пункт нужно отметить галочкой. И он отмечает. 

«Сидеть в машине рядом с чужим домом» – первая чернокрылая птичка приземляется на невидимую бумагу, цепляясь когтистыми лапками.

Следом за ней несется вторая, вбивается напротив «Молчать в телефонную трубку». Дерек набирает номер и опасается, что таких птах налетит целая стая. Все это было бы просто глупо, или забавно-глупо, или смешно, или даже нелепо-романтично, если бы не. 

На самом деле Дереку не смешно и не неловко из-за своего поведения, он просто замешкался в растерянности. И может быть, если бы он хуже знал себя, он решил бы, что ему немного страшно. 

Стайлз два дня не берет трубку. Дерек все же не подросток, он позволяет себе только пару попыток за день, получает после тягучих длинных гудков раздраженную тираду из коротких – и отключается. 

На третий день гудки проваливаются в глубокий, темный колодец тишины. Она вязкая, в ней пульсирует только едва уловимое, прорывающееся сквозь помехи сотовой связи сердцебиение и шелестит бархатно дыхание.

Дерек все еще не знает, что сказать, и воздух застревает у него в горле. Слова никогда не были его сильной стороной. Разорвать кому-нибудь глотку – всегда пожалуйста, но объяснить шестнадцатилетнему подростку, почему он оказался в постели с оборотнем… Да что там, Дерек себе-то это объяснить толком не может. Хотя он как раз знает, что объяснения в таких делах не помогают, объяснения – слишком по-человечески, а то, что потащило Дерека к дому Стилински, – это звериное, это нерассуждающее и беспрекословное. 

Как сказать такое Стайлзу? 

Тишина топчется между ними на мягких лапах с полминуты, потом Стайлз жмет отбой. Дерека на миг ведет, будто в кровь ему вкачали алкоголь, разбавленный аконитовой настойкой. 

За спиной негромко хмыкает Питер, умеющий появляться так, что даже оборотень не услышит. Перехватывает взгляд племянника, лукаво щурит глаза и исчезает на втором этаже. Промолчать его заставляют разве что ошметки инстинкта самосохранения.

В Дереке впервые с ночи смерти Джерарда вскипает прежняя ненависть к Питеру, кристально-понятная и простая. Жаль, в том списке нет пункта «Убить воскресшего родственника-мудака». Напротив него Дерек с удовольствием всадил бы пару галочек. 

На следующий день после еще полуминуты тишины трубка в руке Дерека вздыхает.

\- Из тебя отстойный телефонный собеседник, в курсе? Твое молчание не такое выразительное, как угрюмая рожа. 

Дерек хмыкает.

\- Не очень-то многословно для того, кто так настойчиво названивает, - замечает Стайлз. 

\- Разве настойчиво? 

\- По твоим меркам – просто пиздец как.

Дерек не уверен, но вроде бы Стайлз раньше редко матерился. Хотя в чем он вообще уверен насчет этого пацана, кроме того, что Стайлз преданный, смышленый и способен заболтать до смерти самого сатану. 

\- Так что ты хотел еще… добавить? – устав ждать от него реплику, спрашивает Стайлз. Последнее слово волоком тащит Дерека к их прошлому разговору, и в голосе Стайлза лязгает сталь.

Нет, телефоны – это точно не для них. Дереку нужно смотреть ему в глаза, нужно видеть, как меняется подвижное лицо, нужно чувствовать запах. Только так он, может быть, поймет, что ему делать. 

\- Могу я тебя увидеть? – спрашивает он. Просит. Если бы Стайлз имел точное представление о том, насколько часто Дерек кого-то о чем-то просит вот так, он бы, возможно, впечатлился. 

Хотя Стайлз, наверное, примерно знает. И всего лишь глухо фыркает, будто в ответ на самую тупую шутку на свете.

\- Нет, - спокойно и безапелляционно говорит он. 

В трубке снова тихо, но теперь это мертвая тишина разорванного соединения. 

Дереку мерещится мерзкое хихиканье дядюшки Питера где-то в глубине дома.

 

***

То, что Дерек не знает, что ему делать со Стайлзом, вовсе не отменяет всей остальной жизни. Которая, если начистоту, напоминает малобюджетный триллер с доброй порцией трешака. 

После избавления Бейкон Хиллз от канимы на теневом фронте города наступает шаткое, ненадежное затишье. Ардженты расхлебывают собственное дерьмо в тихом и сильно сокращенном семейном кругу, со Скоттом у Дерека снова нейтрально-миролюбивые отношения. Ему сейчас тоже не до сверхъестественных проблем, с обычными бы разобраться. 

Это, в общем, все хорошие новости, потому что есть еще, например, Питер, которому Дерек по-прежнему не верит, но предпочитает при этом держать его поблизости. И есть стая. Слишком громкое слово для Айзека и Джексона, но выбирать пока не приходится. Обращать новичков сейчас не самая хорошая идея, тем более что кадровик из Дерека получился довольно отстойный. А тогда у него голова не была забита тем, чем она под завязку забита теперь. 

Возиться с бетами не хочется, но когда к нему заявляется Джексон, Дерек понимает, что более действенный способ отвлечься ему пока не светит. 

После перерождения Джексон еще какое-то время упирается с этим своим «я сам себе хозяин», но потом даже до него доходит, что поддержание связи с альфой делает его сильнее. Их яростные, кровавые спарринги куда действеннее, чем тупое тягание железа в спортзале, и Джексон теперь частенько околачивается у Дерека. С ним не так легко и не так скучно, как было с другими бетами: тело Джексона помнит рефлексы канимы, хищные движения. И не боится боли. С ним непросто сладить. 

Хотя Дерек справляется. Особенно сейчас, когда животная ярость – отличный выход для животного голода. А голод он чувствует постоянно.

Айзек приходит парой дней позже. Не спрашивает, в отличие от Джексона, почему Дерек почти не появлялся дома за последнюю неделю, а только таращится огромными глазами растленного херувима. Дерек не сразу понимает, что это. 

Айзек смотрит на него с любопытством, насмешливо и немного осуждающе – оказывается, такое возможно. За этот взгляд Дерек ломает ему обе ноги. 

Пока с мерзким хрустом, медленно встают на место суставы и срастаются кости, Айзек беззвучно рычит себе под нос и, кажется, порывается о чем-то спросить. Ловит предостерегающий взгляд Дерека. Молчит. Хороший волчонок. 

 

Потом, под застенчивым серпом новорожденного месяца, возвращается Эрика. 

Дерек не рад, не зол, даже почти не удивлен. Он неделю не видел Стайлза, его бесят тренировки, беты, машина, лес, город, люди и собственное отражение в зеркале. Поэтому бледная, но бодрящаяся Эрика бесит его не больше, чем весь остальной мир. 

\- Не нашли стаю? – спрашивает он, потому что спросить все-таки надо. 

\- Нашли, - развязно отвечает Эрика и растягивает помаду в улыбке. 

\- И чем не угодила?

\- У них альфа – девка. Такая сука, скажу я тебе.

\- Хуже тебя? 

\- Ну не прямо уж хуже… - Она наматывает на палец белокурый локон и жует жвачку, а сердце стучит неровно. 

\- Ты врешь или просто боишься? 

\- Конечно боюсь, - фыркает Эрика. – Мы тебя кинули. Не уверена, что у оборотней не принято вырывать сердца предателям или что-то типа того. 

Дерек разглядывает ее и думает, что идея неплоха. 

\- А Бойд?

\- Я же говорю: альфа – сучка. Разумеется, этот кобель остался.

Эрика сверкает глазами и обходит Дерека по широкой дуге, качает бедрами. Будь у нее хвост, как у лисицы, образ вышел бы что надо. 

Дерек думает о телефоне, который он специально оставил в машине, и мысленно набирает выученный, вытатуированный в памяти номер. Волк готов сожрать его за то, что сегодня он снова не позвонит.

Рана не затянется, если все время тыкать в нее пальцами. 

Дерек кивает Эрике, позволяя вернуться. И он почти рад, когда ее берет в оборот Питер. С паршивого волка в овечьей шкуре хоть шерсти клок. 

Вечером Дерек укладывает Бейкон Хиллз спать: сидит в машине угрюмой неподвижной нянькой, которая в любой момент может обернуться тем самым сереньким волчком и отожрать бочок непослушным деткам. 

Он бы сорвался два, три, четыре дня назад. Стены дома, стены школы – мнимые преграды, Дерека ничто не остановило бы, но сегодня Стайлз засыпает еще немного раньше, немного легче, и Дерек сжимает ладонями пасть волка, потому что нет, нельзя. Пока нет. Это понимание всаживает ему под ребра острые прутья и льет ярость в жилы. Волк не согласен, а Дерек слушает глубокое ровное дыхание и тихо трогает машину с места, уезжая.

Тыкать пальцами в чужую рану нельзя. В свою – можно. 

 

***

Тренировка по лакроссу в самом разгаре, и Дерек почти уверен, что три оборотня на одну команду – это немного перебор. Выпускать их на поле против обычных игроков – все равно что палить из базуки по голубям: жалко птичек, нецелесообразное расходование ресурсов. 

\- Ты что тут делаешь?! – Скотт на ходу стаскивает шлем и подходит к почти пустым трибунам.

Тренировка закончена, члены команды топают к школе, уставшие, вывалявшиеся в грязи раскисшего после вчерашнего дождя поля.

Странно, но Стайлз не уходит с остальными.

\- Здесь вроде не закрытая территория, - отзывается Дерек и смотрит на него поверх плеча Скотта.

\- Давай, выкладывай сразу, - требует Скотт. – Новые охотники? Новые оборотни? Новый канима?!

\- Тебя послушать, так я прямо предвестник Апокалипсиса. 

\- Не припомню ни одного раза, чтобы ты явился просто так, - упрямо гнет свое Скотт. 

Стайлз раздраженно вздыхает, и сердце у него колотится отбойным молотом с той минуты, как он заметил Дерека. 

Сосредоточиться на МакКолле трудно, но надо. 

\- Просто хотел спросить, не слышал ли ты чего-нибудь о Бойде, - выдает заготовленную фразу Дерек. 

\- Может, ты не курсе, но в тысяча восемьсот семьдесят шестом году чувак по фамилии Белл изобрел одну крутую штуку, очень удобную, - выпаливает Стайлз, глядя в сторону. А потом все-таки смотрит в глаза и приподнимает брови: - Или нет, подожди, ты все-таки слыхал про телефоны. Да?

Забавно, как это Скотт не слышит злости в голосе друга. Настоящей, задорной злости с острыми зубами.

\- Бойда я не видел, - ничего не замечая, говорит Скотт. – Эрика вернулась, но это ты и так знаешь. У нее спросить не пробовал? 

\- Спрашивал. Говорит, Бойд остался в другой стае, - признается Дерек. 

\- Не веришь ей? 

\- Допускаю, что она чего-то недоговаривает. 

\- Допускаешь? – удивляется Скотт. – А как же, ну там… надавить, типа? 

\- Пытать ее предлагаешь? – фыркает Дерек. 

Скотт конфузится, чешет в затылке.

\- Ну ты же альфа. Разве ты не можешь на нее повлиять как-нибудь? И зачем тебе вообще Бойд? Когда он ушел, ты не слишком переживал. Нет? 

Дерек мрачно буравит его взглядом, но он, конечно, не станет говорить, что бегство беты – это вообще-то унизительно, подрывает репутацию альфы на корню и попросту стремно. 

Стайлз тихонько хмыкает и поддевает носком грязного бутса камешек. Сообразительный гаденыш. 

Дерек вдыхает сладкий запах его пота, запах его дезодоранта, его геля для душа, запах выпитого за обедом какао – и мстит, будто бьет когтистой волчьей лапой.

Дерек говорит:

\- Полнолуние не за горами. 

И Стайлз перестает улыбаться. 

На самом деле наедающая себе бока луна впервые за многие годы тревожит Дерека, но сейчас он испытывает болезненное, хищное предвкушение при виде дрогнувших и сжавшихся губ, сведенных бровей и бледности, заливающей раскрасневшееся от тренировки лицо. Звериного в этих ощущениях больше, чем человеческого.

Волк царапается изнутри, как псина под закрытой дверью. Дерек уделяет все свое внимание скошенной челюсти Скотта и говорит:

\- Если Эрика солгала, мы можем получить еще одного одичавшего омегу. Думаешь, этому городу очень нужен новый распоясавшийся горный лев? 

\- Вообще не нужен, - передергивается Скотт. – Хорошо, мы попробуем выяснить что-нибудь у Эрики как-нибудь… без применения насилия. Стайлз, у тебя что, тахикардия? – вдруг поворачивается он к другу. – Ты мне своим пульсом сейчас дыру в барабанных перепонках сделаешь. 

Стайлз вздрагивает, моргает на него часто, как совенок, выдает кривую ухмылку:

\- Это ты у нас сверхчеловек, а я простой смертный, и я офигеть как устал, пока тренер нас гонял туда-сюда. А еще тут холодно, между прочим. И… - он запинается, расшибаясь о взгляд Дерека, несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, а потом сдается: - Пошел я в душ. 

«Стайлз» и «душ» в одном предложении – это хорошо и плохо одновременно. Замордованный Дереком волк роняет на землю хлопья кровавой пены и уже даже не требует, а просто угрожающе давит всем весом.

Стайлз чувствует опасность, оглядывается, на секунду останавливаясь, смотрит на Дерека упрямо и несколько раз быстро качает головой, как будто парой дерганых движений можно отогнать затаившегося в укрытии хищника. 

\- Какой-то он молчаливый, - задумчиво и негромко говорит Скотт. Он тоже оборачивается, но не успевает увидеть послание Стайлза. – Тебе не показалось?

Дерек впивается когтями в ладонь и медленно глубоко дышит. 

\- Не показалось, - отвечает он. И это правда. 

\- В последнее время Стайлз вообще… даже не знаю. – Скотт силится ухватить неправильность, которая пугает его в лучшем друге, но может только растерянно и досадливо повторить, постукивая шлемом по бедру: - Не знаю. 

Дерек мог бы дать ему ответ. И Скотт мог бы попытаться его убить. 

Наверное, у него сейчас что-то не то с выражением лица, потому что Скотт сглатывает, коротко кашляет и с ненатуральной улыбкой пластмассового Кена говорит:

\- Ладно, забудь. Я постараюсь узнать что-нибудь о Бойде. 

Дерек кивает, не доверяя голосу. 

Камаро жрет километры шоссе, стрелка спидометра грозит вот-вот завалиться за правый край и там и остаться. Дереку почти хочется, чтобы какой-нибудь благочестивый полицейский попробовал его остановить.

Не надо было приходить в школу. Не надо было тянуть с этим так долго. Дерек едва способен понять, которым из собственных мыслей он все еще может доверять. 

У него стоит от воспоминания о сладком запахе какао на губах Стайлза. 

Дерек наконец знает скоростной предел своей машины. Его явно недостаточно.

«Забудь». Ха, блядь, ха. 

 

***

Цепи, ошейники и намордники с холодным лязгом падают на пол. Джексон разглядывает этот арсенал реквизита для горячего порно и кривится. Ногой поддевает особо причудливый девайс.

\- Тебе пойдет, - воркует Эрика, поглаживая пальцем шипы на своем ободке. 

В прошлый раз Джексону не хватило двух толстых цепей, и Айзеку пришлось вылавливать его рядом с чьим-то домом. Хотя это, по идее, обязанность альфы. 

\- А для тебя? – спрашивает вдруг Айзек у молчащего Дерека.

Эрика с любопытством косится на них.

\- Мне не нужны цепи, - угрожающе отвечает Дерек. 

Айзек улыбается, качается на расшатанном стуле, который оседлал:

\- Уверен? 

Дерек смотрит на него алыми глазами, и это почти облегчение – на мгновение выйти из себя. 

Айзек жмет плечами – «Как скажешь, чувак, как скажешь». Ему, кажется, весело.

\- Ну конечно он уверен, он же альфа, - отрывается от своего макбука Питер. – Само спокойствие, хладнокровие, выдержка, самоконтроль. Верно, Дерек?

Он всегда умел ерничать с серьезным лицом. 

\- Кстати, - Питер снова быстро печатает что-то на клавиатуре и в сторону племянника даже не смотрит. – Передавай привет сегодня нашему… хм… общему юному другу. 

\- А? Ты о ком? – Джексон переводит непонимающий взгляд с безмятежного Питера на окаменевшего от злости Дерека. 

Ответом его не удостаивают. Айзек насвистывает с мечтательным видом, Эрика голодным взглядом следит за Дереком. 

Макбук вылетает в окно, окончательно выбивая из него давно треснувшее стекло. Питер не отправляется следом только по одной причине: Дереку все еще нужно держать себя в руках. 

На самом деле цепи для себя он припас еще неделю назад, и они прочно прикованы к стене в заброшенном ангаре за чертой города. Он не верит, что это поможет, но попытаться стоит. 

Луна проступает на небе, как сделанная молоком надпись на нагретом листе бумаги. Еще не так уж поздно, но Дерек застегивает на себе наручники, защелкивает тяжелый шипастый ошейник и достает из кармана телефон. 

Стайлз отвечает сразу, как будто держал палец на кнопке «Принять». 

\- Где ты? – выдыхает Дерек. 

Стайлз шумно дышит в трубку.

\- Дома. Собираюсь отлично провести ночь в забаррикадированном подвале. Вообще-то, мне бы не стоило отвечать, наверное? Хотя что-то подсказывает, что это мне не помогло бы.

Он болтает почти как раньше, это странным образом успокаивает, несмотря на то, что Дерек понимает: Стайлз просто слишком нервничает, чтобы защищаться молчанием. 

\- Поезжай в ветеринарную клинику, - хрипло говорит он. Оказывается, голос Стайлза ему сейчас тоже противопоказан. 

\- Но…

\- Сейчас же! Запри дверь и закрой перегородку. И ни на шаг оттуда, тебе ясно? 

\- Да, - откликается Стайлз, помолчав. Раздумывая, стоит ли доверять в вопросе собственной безопасности оборотню, который сейчас сосредоточен только на одной цели: найти и… 

\- Хорошо, - самому себе кивает Дерек. 

Через минуту алого дурмана, ползущего в мысли, он вспоминает хлипкую входную дверь ветлечебницы и снова берется за телефон. 

\- Что еще? – нервно спрашивает Стайлз. На заднем фоне слышно, как рычит двигатель его джипа. 

\- Дверь можешь не запирать, - говорит Дерек. 

Ему не так уж жаль клинику, которой грозит большой материальный ущерб. Просто услышать дыхание Стайлза до того, как провалиться в молочное сияние луны, - слишком заманчиво. 

 

***

Цепи не выдерживают. 

Куски стальной плоти выворочены из стены ангара, пол усыпан кирпичным крошевом вперемешку с погнутым железом. Последним ломается ошейник. Из шеи, разодранной шипами, льется кровь, но раны быстро затягиваются, а Дерек забывает о них еще раньше. Он упорно, едва не ломая кости, выбивает запаянную изнутри дверь, пока та со скрежетом не поддается.

На улице тихо и ясно, Бейкон Хиллз весь как на ладони, тонет в матовом лунном свете. Этот свет в венах Дерека, в его голове, в его бешено стучащем сердце. Он подманивает волка – и тот, озлобленный, голодный, выходит из подворотен сознания, подставляет морду белобокой стерве, скалится и воет протяжно, страшно. 

Впервые Дерек так близок к тому, чтобы полностью обратиться, как раньше Лора или Питер. 

Будто чуя смертельную опасность, затаившуюся в тишине ночи, люди сидят по домам. Дорогу к лечебнице Дерек мог бы найти с закрытыми глазами, и он несется тенью по улицам, перепрыгивая через машины, вскарабкиваясь на заборы – напрямик, туда, куда тянет запах. 

Дверь не заперта, но он все равно почти срывает ее с петель. Он почти добрался, почти дотянулся до вожделенной добычи, вот же, несколько метров вглубь здания...

А дальше рябиновый морок. 

Волк бросается всем телом на невидимую стену, цепляется когтями за гладкие деревяшки, скулит и хрипит, но пройти не может. Кости выворачивает из суставов, дыхание перехватывает – Дитон позаботился о безопасности на славу. Дерек почти способен испытать к нему благодарность. Волк почти способен отвлечься на то, чтобы найти его и сожрать.

Стайлз выходит из смотрового кабинета, останавливается на пороге. В одной руке у него та самая медицинская пила, в другой – шприц с ярко-синей жижей, от которой за версту разит аконитом. Если Дерек сможет войти, Стайлз всадит ему все до последней капли. Вполне возможно, это его убьет.

Дерек на миг замирает. Глаза у Стайлза почти волчьи, горят янтарем, искусанные губы поджимаются, а по спине – Дерек чувствует, как на себе – бегут колкие мурашки, и приподнимаются короткие волоски на затылке. 

\- Ну привет, - говорит Стайлз вибрирующим от страха голосом. 

Дерек швыряет в преграду стулом, а когда тот рассыпается – кидается сам. Инстинкт выживания велит ему убираться подальше, но другой, более мощный, непререкаемый, глубинный заставляет снова и снова нападать. 

Стайлз наблюдает, как трескается, нарывает кожа на руках и лице Дерека. Слушает, как с сухим хрустом ломаются кости, чтобы тут же срастись. Смотрит, как выбивается из сил, слабеет волк. Страх в нем разбавляется злым удовлетворением и чем-то еще, чем-то щемящим, неуместным. Дереку настолько плохо, что он никак не может понять, а только глядит на него больными глазами и тянется сквозь рябиновый ад всем телом, потому что три метра между ними – преступление. 

И тогда у Стайлза сбивается ровный и быстрый стук сердца, и он просит растерянным шепотом:

\- Хватит, Дерек. Хватит. Перестань. Пожалуйста. 

В прошлое полнолуние он тоже просил, но тогда послушаться было выше сил Дерека. В этот раз выше его сил не подчиниться. Измочаленное, грузное, будто чужое тело не может больше истязать само себя, даже у него есть предел. 

Дерек не падает. Он просто очень осторожно опускается на пол, сторожевым псом вытягивается напротив дверцы. Даже на расстоянии рябина отталкивает, но отодвинуться еще хоть немного он не может. 

Он слышит, как Стайлз подходит, смотрит на него сверху, опуская пилу на перекладину. Израненный волк, скалясь, отступает, возвращая Дереку человеческие черты лица. Когда он смотрит на Стайлза уже нормальными глазами, тот шумно вздыхает и садится на пол. Сквозь проклятую рябину Дерек чувствует его тепло.

Язык во рту кажется распухшим. Едва ворочая им, Дерек говорит:

\- Прости меня. – Слова непривычные на вкус, неудобные. Он не уверен, что у него правильно вышло, и повторяет все так же глухо, сипло: - Прости меня. 

Стайлз молчит долго, страшно и больно, почти как рябиновым прутом по оголенным нервам. 

\- Я стараюсь, - говорит Стайлз. 

Дерек глотает запах чистящего средства, с которым мыли пол, прижимается щекой к гладкому линолеуму, и ему больше не кажется, что он умирает. 

\- В свое второе полнолуние Скотт поцеловал Лидию, - вдруг продолжает Стайлз. – Мой лучший друг, почти что брат. Я тогда думал, хуже и быть не может. Придурок…

Он невесело хмыкает себе под нос, возится, усаживаясь удобнее. 

\- А Крис Арджент, знаешь, рассказал, что пристрелил своего друга, когда тот обернулся и попробовал его убить. Скотт, кстати, тоже пробовал. Вы, ребята, такое дерьмо вытворяете в этот ваш особый день… Все. А потом щенячьи глазки и такие «ой, не ведал, что творю, полнолуние, бро». Удобно, блядь. 

Голос у него сердитый, а пульс успокаивается, замедляется. 

Потом Дерек слышит щелчок и приоткрывает глаза. Стайлз смотрит на него в образовавшуюся щель между дверцей и стенкой. Медлит. И все-таки протягивает руку, докуда получается. 

Получается – до головы, потому что лицо Дерека как раз напротив. Стайлз колеблется и пальцами неловко приглаживает встрепанные волосы Дерека, будто приблудную собаку решается приласкать, гадая, бешеная ли она. 

\- Я не знаю. Не знаю, понимаешь. Я… - с усилием произносит Стайлз. 

\- Понимаю, - вздыхает Дерек и осторожно запрокидывает голову, поднимая лицо. Пахнущая рябиной и аконитом ладонь Стайлза соскальзывает. Дерек сначала по-собачьи тычется в нее носом, а потом коротко прижимается губами.

Стайлз резко втягивает в себя воздух и отдергивает руку. Но молчит. 

\- Побудь здесь до утра, - просит Дерек. – Просто на всякий случай. 

\- А ты?

Дерек прислушивается к себе.

\- Уйду, как только смогу. 

Подняться и выволочь себя из клиники у него получается через два часа. 

За все это время они больше ничего не говорят, пропускают тишину между пальцами, деля ее надвое, как пирог. И только когда Дерек, пошатываясь, стоит на пороге, Стайлз окликает его. 

\- Я заметил твою машину, недели две назад. Вечером. И через день, и потом. Спасибо. Наверное. Что приезжал, - фразы рвутся, и Дерек уже знает, что так Стайлз говорит только о важном. – И спасибо, что не приходил. 

Дерек уходит, потому что еще минута – и он вернется обратно, чтобы снова улечься на пол. 

 

***

Дерек не верит своим ушам, своему обонянию, а через минуту – и своим глазам тоже. 

\- Ты что, с ума сошел? – спрашивает с порога дома. 

Стайлз стоит на приличном расстоянии, руки в карманах, капюшон толстовки на голове. Шмыгает носом, ежится. Дерек не собирается пригласить его зайти. 

\- Походу, да, - признается Стайлз. 

У Дерека все еще тяжело, мутно в голове после минувшей ночи, зрение подводит, размазывает Стайлза и обрамляющий его лес, как непросохшую акварельную картинку. И мозги тоже размазываются.

\- Почему ты не в школе? 

Ну правильно, самый уместный вопрос. 

\- Потому что прогуливаю, кэп, - фыркает Стайлз и снова передергивает плечами. Дерек видит, что он почти не спал, а если и ухватил пару часов, то они не пошли ему на пользу. Бледность заливает лицо, уходя в синеву под глазами. 

\- Зачем ты здесь? – спрашивает Дерек по возможности мягко. Это тоже непривычно – как просить, как извиняться. Оказывается, Дерек очень многого не умеет. 

\- Ты неважно выглядел ночью. И когда я говорю «неважно» в отношении тебя, то это совсем, совсем отстой. Примерно как «этот парень сейчас выблюет собственное сердце».

\- Вот как. Пришел проверить, не загнулся ли я по пути домой. - Дерек приваливается голым плечом к дверному косяку, сует руки в карманы джинсов. 

Сверху на нем одна майка, и Стайлзу, кажется, зябко на него смотреть. Или его все-таки от страха немного потряхивает время от времени? Дерек не может толком понять, в крови поют отголоски рябиновой одури, и он только жадно впитывает Стайлза глазами, ушами, ноздрями, не разделяя на запах прелой листвы от ботинок, или горячие тугие толчки в грудной клетке, или бисеринки пота на висках, а считывая его целиком. 

Стайлз неловко кивает и вертит головой по сторонам, как будто пейзаж внезапно и бесповоротно захватил его. 

\- А как же великое изобретение Белла? – не удерживается Дерек от шпильки. Чуть ли не впервые за последний месяц он чувствует, что слова – это просто слова, и за ними не прячется что-то огромное, уродливое и стыдливое.

\- Ну извини, если помешал твоему уединению, - огрызается Стайлз, и с таким тоном люди обычно разворачиваются и уходят.

Стайлз только качается с пяток на носки.

\- Я здесь вообще-то не один теперь живу, - напоминает Дерек.

Стайлз, видимо, довольно живо вспоминает свое общение с Питером и слегка меняется в лице. 

\- Его сейчас нет, - успокаивает Дерек. 

Стайлз отмахивается – не вынимая рук из карманов, только выражением лица, если такое вообще возможно.

\- Одним оборотнем больше, одним меньше. Я по этому лесу и ночью не боялся ходить…

Он обрывает себя резко, на подъеме интонации, и фраза будто подстреленная на взлете птица. Оборотни не обладают телепатией, но Дерек почти уверен, что знает, о чем подумал Стайлз. В одну из таких ночных прогулок по лесу Скотт получил зубы Питера в бок. И тогда они искали тело Лоры. Половину тела. Это было веселое приключение для двух подростков. 

Дерек вовсе не злится сейчас, даже машинально, у него нет на это сил, но что-то в его лице, в его позе, кажется, меняется, потому что Стайлз закусывает губу и опускает глаза. Он пинает ворох полусгнивших листьев под ногами, точно маскируя следующее движение – короткий шаг вперед. Всего один. 

У него темные глаза, зрачки расползлись матовыми лужицами, пряча теплую, коньячного цвета радужку. Стайлз смотрит – не на Дерека. На дом. Как будто впервые. 

\- Для меня… - начинает он и прерывается, то ли решаясь сказать, то ли просто размышляя, убьют ли его за то, что вообще заговорил об этом. – Это всегда была просто страшная городская история. И немного строчки из отцовских рапортов, но это так… шесть лет назад он мне вообще почти ничего не рассказывал. 

Дерек молча слушает и вдруг ощущает, как изувеченный, обглоданный огнем дом давит на него.

\- Я никогда не мог всерьез подумать, что это с кем-то правда случилось. – Стайлз сжимается под тяжелеющим взглядом Дерека, облизывает губы, даже не понимая, что он делает, и упрямо, через собственный подступающий к горлу страх заканчивает: - С кем-то из выживших. 

Он не специально, говорит себе Дерек. И это не наказание. Просто для Стайлза смерть не то, что может случиться с тобой, она только ложится на тебя неподъемной тенью, которая проглатывает кого-то другого. Первая тень Стайлза опустошила его, и ему страшно думать, что было бы, если бы их стало, например, десять. 

Правда в том, что думать о каждом из них по отдельности – это слишком даже для Дерека. Поэтому он научился обобщать. Не десять самых близких и любимых людей, а одна семья. Сраная арифметика. 

И еще Лора. Лору приплюсовать не получается, ее смерть – это как тычок раскаленным прутом в развороченную, кровоточащую плоть, раз за разом пытающуюся зарубцеваться. Регенерация наоборот. 

Дерек задерживает дыхание, пережидая, пока схлынет то давящее, черное, от которого хочется не выпустить когти и разорвать глотки виновным, а просто забиться куда-нибудь в угол, как в детстве, когда можно было подождать, пока тебя найдет мама или папа и все будет хорошо. Это не то, что может позволить себе чувствовать альфа. Это не то, что должны видеть другие – даже в отблесках его глаз. Никогда.

Стайлз смотрит на него, стаскивает вдруг капюшон, качает головой, и это его «прости», это «мне так жаль, так чертовски, невыносимо жаль, чувак». Никакими словами он не мог бы выразить этого лучше. 

Дерека отпускает, совсем немного, ровно настолько, чтобы он мог задаться вопросом, какого черта они вообще обсуждают его семью. 

Хорошо, не обсуждают. Дерек не сказал ни слова, так что это не обсуждение. 

А Стайлз, будто ему неймется проверить выдержку Дерека, опять вскидывает голову и спрашивает негромко:

\- Стая заменяет их? – И тут же, нахмурившись, обхватив себя руками, трясет головой: - Нет, не так. Не то слово. Я знаю, знаю, блядь, Дерек, не убивай меня. Сссука, что я несу… Легче? С ней легче? 

Смятая сумбурная скороговорка стихает, Дерек складывает руки на груди, неосознанно зеркалит его жест. 

\- Легче, - говорит он. Повторять проще, чем самому мучительно искать слова хотя бы для самого себя. – И да, не заменяет. Может… с кем-то. 

И становится тихо. В лесу ничего не меняется, так же пересвистываются невидимые птицы, ветер перебирает листья на земле, а между Дереком и Стайлзом вызревает плотный, тугой ком тишины.

Дерек сказал не думая, ничего не подразумевая – не сознательно, во всяком случае. А Стайлз слышит. И смотрит пронзительно, но не зло, даже не испуганно, просто очень сосредоточенно. Хотя как раз сейчас ему бы стоило всерьез испугаться, потому что Дерек отвлекается от дикого не-разговора о своей семье – и переключается на Стайлза. Целиком, мгновенно, словно от той нестерпимой боли перегорают внутренние предохранители и ток, прошибая от пяток до загривка, бежит в другом направлении. В очень опасном. 

Стайлз улавливает это, хотя Дерек даже не шевельнулся. Снова тянет капюшон на голову, шумно дышит, шуршит листвой, разбивая тишину. 

\- Скотт мне уже сто пропущенных оставил. Я все-таки съезжу в школу. 

\- А все-таки позвонить? – Дерек все еще не двигается, позволяя ему медленно отступать.

\- Я ему эсэмэс отправил. А он все равно думает, что меня оборотни сожрали. – Стайлз хмурится, одновременно пытаясь улыбнуться. – Хотя они попытались. 

\- Ну, не совсем, - роняет Дерек. Не стоило бы, но волк уже приподнял морду, и не кинуть ему подачку после вчерашнего – это жестокое обращение с животными. 

Стайлз, конечно, слышит правильное окончание фразы - «…сожрать», - и на его скулах выступают лихорадочные пятна румянца. Страха в этом все еще больше, чем чего-либо другого, но Дерек демонстрирует полную расслабленность, гасит алые всполохи в глазах, и это удерживает Стайлза на грани панической атаки, или злой истерики, или что он там еще мог бы выдать после бессонной ночи напротив похотливого оборотня.

Стайлз не знает, как попрощаться, и ему явно некомфортно разворачиваться спиной к Дереку. Он делает странный пасс рукой, вроде как машет, разворачивается на пятках, быстро двигается в ту сторону, где тоскует его джип. 

\- Так теперь всегда будет? – задает он вопрос, который сидел в легких с момента его прихода. - В полнолуния?

Дерек медленно жмет плечами.

\- Может, и так. А может, как-то по-другому, - отвечает он и скрывается в доме. 

По его ощущениям это почти подвиг. 

 

***

\- Здравствуй, Красная Шапочка.

\- Здравствуй, волк-дальтоник. 

Стайлз скидывает капюшон синей толстовки и смотрит на Питера раздраженно. Дожили. Уже детишки перестали бояться монстров при встрече в лесу.

\- Это же метафора. А ты совсем-совсем никогда не следишь за языком, правда? – умиляется Питер.

\- Слежу. В кресле стоматолога – чтоб не просверлили. – Стайлз не собирается подходить, выжидающе глядит исподлобья. – А у Хейлов привязанность к моему джипу – это семейное? 

Дивный отрок, так открывать горло чужим зубам.

\- Ты мне скажи, - скромно отвечает Питер.

Стайлз шмыгает носом, морща нос, еще немного – и вышел бы симпатичный оскал. Питер разглядывает его, не в упор, а как бы чуть сбоку, и прикидывает, какой из него получился бы волк. Почему-то нет сомнений, что отличный. Прекрасный, гибкий, сильный и вдобавок умный щенок.

Питер вспоминает «Эллисон – Эллисон» и мученически прикрывает глаза, смиряясь с тем, что изменить он уже не в силах. Кто же мог знать.

\- Надо же, - он принюхивается, весело щурит глаза. – Вы с ним в рябиновой роще под луной гуляли? 

\- Могли и тебя позвать. Я же не знал, что ты мазохист.

\- Это у нас, видно, тоже семейное, - разводит руками Питер. – Общие пристрастия, общие… симпатии. 

Стайлза не пугает и даже не злит толком, что Питер явно в курсе этой их маленькой межвидовой драмы с элементами насилия. Ну ладно, довольно большой драмы, с точки зрения Стайлза. Слишком уж он хорошо понимает, что Дерек не мог утаить это от собственного дяди, и вовсе не из семейных чувств, а просто – ну господи боже, да это только слепой или тупой не увидел бы. Питер себя ни к первым, ни ко вторым не относит, а еще он живет с племянником под одной крышей. 

Лучше всяких мыльных опер, честное слово. 

\- Общие блохи? – бормочет Стайлз, прерывая вереницу ленивых мыслей.

Питер почти смеется. Ну правда, этот парень ему понравился тогда, нравится и сейчас. Даже хамство и не всегда удачный юмор ему идут.

\- Это такой способ проверить, насколько круто ты теперь защищен? 

\- А? – приподнимает брови Стайлз. Не придуривается – правда не понимает. Смешной. 

\- Для этого нужен запах, понимаешь. Нужно, чтобы другие чувствовали, к кому суются, по-другому это не работает. - Питер глубоко вдыхает, легонько стучит себя по носу: - Не альфа, Стайлз. Рябина. И слишком слабо.

Он неторопливо идет к Стайлзу, а тот, вопреки ожиданиям, не пытается отступить – просто ждет, покусывая щеку изнутри. И улыбается, когда между ними всего пара метров:

\- Можно и разнообразить букет.

Тихий хруст в лесной тишине может расслышать только ухо оборотня. 

\- Стайлз, - кривится Питер, - тебя родители не учили, что пускать газы в общественных местах неприлично? 

Стайлз вытаскивает из кармана осколки раздавленной в пальцах ампулы, роняет их себе под ноги. Вокруг него расползается резко пахнущее аконитовое облако.

\- Прости, не сдержался, - улыбается паршивец. 

\- Какой умный ребенок, - с тщательно выводимыми интонациями закоренелого педофила скалится в ответ Питер, отступая. – А на Дерека твой фокус подействовал бы, как думаешь? О, ну то есть я-то вижу, что думаешь, будто подействовал бы. Раз ты отважился сюда заявиться. 

Стайлз машинально кусает нижнюю губу, обрывая кожицу на ней, и явно размышляет, стоит ли ему задать вопрос, к которому его подвели. 

Питер великодушно избавляет его от мучений.

\- Как ни прискорбно и слегка унизительно мне это признавать, он сейчас альфа. И да, ему неприятен запах аконита, но он бы, пожалуй, смог потерпеть – ради твоего. – Питер наблюдает, как каменеет лицо Стайлза, и почти жалеет мальчишку. – Такая забавная штука, эти инстинкты. Или что, Дерек не объяснил правила? 

Они медленно движутся, описывая круг, так что в итоге Стайлз оказывается наконец у машины. Когда он вытаскивает из кармана, не пропитавшегося аконитовой дрянью, ключи, рука у него едва заметно подрагивает.

\- Конечно не объяснил. Ты же с ним не разговаривал, - самому себе кивает Питер. – Но ты у нас правда умница. Ты погуглил. 

И это даже не вопрос. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, а? – запоздало спрашивает Стайлз. Страха вообще нет, видно он весь достался Дереку, а дядюшке Питеру приготовили только изрядную порцию усталости и раздражения. 

\- Жалею, что не настоял тогда на вручении подарка, - честно отвечает Питер. – Что бы ты ответил, если бы я спросил тебя сейчас? Если бы… Дерек спросил?

\- Я снова сказал бы нет. – Стайлз садится в джип, вгоняет ключ в замок зажигания, трогается плавно, раздавливая шинами мягкую землю. 

\- И снова солгал бы, - улыбается Питер. 

 

***

\- Как дела у твоего друга? – спрашивает доктор Дитон, и это едва ли пятая фраза, сказанная им Скотту за всю смену. 

\- У Стайлза?

Строго говоря, уточнение не требуется, потому что других друзей у Скотта нет, но он все равно спрашивает. Стайлз беспокоит Скотта. То, что им интересуется Дитон, беспокоит вдвойне, до продирающего вдоль позвоночника холодка.

Доктор кивает, глядя на Скотта непривычно нервно и напряженно. Он ничего не сказал об исчезнувшей из приемного отделения мебели и выбитом из двери стекле. Скотту упорно кажется, что с утра беспорядок был значительно больше.

Дитон терпеливо ждет ответа на обычно риторический вопрос вежливости, из разряда «Как поживает твоя мама?», «Как здоровье бабушки?», а Скотт не знает, что ответить. Ему самому хотелось бы знать. Наконец он просто пожимает плечами и надеется, что это получилось достаточно расслабленно, чтобы сойти за «да вроде ничего, порядок». 

\- Скотт, - тяжело роняет доктор Дитон, - ты уже заметил, что я стараюсь держаться в стороне. Ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Скотт торопливо кивает, оставляя в покое инструменты, которые минутой ранее раскладывал по ящикам. 

\- Я не уверен, что мне и сейчас стоит вмешиваться. Точнее, что я вообще могу что-то сделать. Но тебе, возможно, стоит попытаться, - продолжает Дитон медленно. – Поговори со своим другом. Думаю, у него неприятности. Очень серьезные.

Хотя Скотт прожил с этой мыслью целый месяц, он все равно задерживает дыхание, как будто озвученная, она становится более осязаемой. 

\- О чем вы? – произносит он неприятно ватным языком. 

Вместо ответа Дитон достает из кармана халата диск в прозрачном пластиковом конверте и протягивает его Скотту. Тот берет и недоуменно переводит взгляд обратно на доктора. 

\- Что на нем? 

\- Посмотри. И будь благоразумен, Скотт. Осторожен. Прежде чем делать что-то, поговори со Стайлзом, - повторяет Дитон. На мгновение сильно сжимает зубы, Скотт слышит его чуть учащенное сердцебиение и чувствует неприятное, тяжелое волнение – доктора и свое собственное. Вместе они создают эффект эмоционального эха. Дитон смотрит Скотту прямо в глаза, хмурое выражение совсем не идет его обычно открытому лицу: – Или хотя бы попробуй. 

И это совсем плохо. Скотту никогда не надо было «пробовать поговорить» со Стайлзом. И он совсем не хочет думать о том, что весь последний месяц избегал этого разговора, зная, что ничего не добьется. Впервые со смерти мамы Стайлза. 

 

Дурное предчувствие накатывает и накрывает с головой как цунами к тому моменту, когда Скотт почти бросает велосипед возле дома. Так быстро он еще никогда не ездил. Он торопливо здоровается с матерью, тараторит «Нетспасибоянеголоден», взлетает наверх, вбегает в комнату, колотит наобум по клавиатуре, выводя компьютер из спящего режима.

И медлит, прежде чем позволить дисководу проглотить диск. Всего пару секунд. 

В автоматически открывшейся папке несколько видеофайлов, Скотт щелкает по первому. Окошко плеера показывает черно-белую статичную картинку – и Скотт узнает интерьер ветлечебницы. 

Это запись с камеры наблюдения, понимает он. Со скрытой камеры наблюдения, если принять во внимание, что Скотт никогда ее – или их – не видел. Легкую досаду по поводу этого открытия задавливает тревога. Скотт листает видео вперед, и долгое время ничего не происходит.

Потом в клинику торопливо входит Стайлз. В углу экрана мерцает время – одиннадцатый час вечера. Стайлз закрывает входную дверь, исчезает в другом помещении, через пару минут снова появляется и еще раз щелкает дверным замком, отпирая. В руке он сжимает пилу. 

Качество изображения плохое, звука нет, но Скотт почти слышит пульс Стайлза и почти различает белизну его лица. 

Без трех минут час дверь почти выламывается, когда приходит Дерек. Альфа. Волк. 

Камера бесстрастно наблюдает, как оборотень увечит себя о рябиновый заслон, и Стайлз наблюдает тоже – прилипнув лопатками к стене, не пытаясь бежать – куда? – или звонить – кому? 

От собственной беспомощности у Скотта отрастают когти и клыки. Если бы Стайлз сегодня так и не перезвонил ему, Скотт уже был бы на полпути к дому Хейлов. Волк не слышит доводов разума, ощетинивается в ответ на оскал черно-белого немого оборотня – и в растерянности прижимает уши, припадает на все четыре лапы, когда экран показывает что-то другое. Что-то неправильное. 

Своими человеческими глазами Скотт смотрит, как Дерек, будто рассердивший хозяина пес, ложится на пол. И как Стайлз приближается, нависает над ним, сгорбившись, устало отложив свое сомнительное оружие. Камера висит под таким углом, что охватывает их обоих, устроившихся на полу, разделенных тонкой рябиновой перегородкой. Изображение подергивается, искажается, и кажется, что они изломаны – оба. 

Скотт со своим суперслухом не замечает, как открывается дверь, и только вздрагивает от приветствия Стайлза. Поворачивается к нему, снова смотрит на экран – один и тот же момент он прогоняет на повторе в пятый раз – и глухо спрашивает: 

\- Что это за нахрен такое? 

Стайлз в недоумении подходит, окидывает взглядом своего двойника, который гладит по голове Дерека Хейла, и бормочет:

\- Дьявол.

\- А поподробнее? 

\- Великий властитель Ада, хозяин девяти кругов бесконечных страданий!

\- Стайлз! – рявкает Скотт. Настроения шутить у него нет совершенно. У Стайлза, впрочем, тоже, судя по частоте его сердцебиения. 

\- Я жив-здоров, видишь, - откликается Стайлз и разводит руками для большей убедительности. Даже слегка подпрыгивает. 

У Скотта в голове миллион вопросов, часть из них уже перебродила, а часть возникла только сейчас, и все они образуют ужасное месиво. Выцепить бы один для начала.

\- Что происходит? 

Неплохо. Глобально, цензурно и коротко. 

Стайлз кивает в сторону окна:

\- Как и каждый месяц, чувак. Луна становится круглой, оборотни слегка теряют контроль. Ничего нового, рутина. 

Пока что он еще шутит, но Скотт видит, чувствует – надолго его не хватит. Даже у защитного юмора Стайлза есть предел. И Скотт собирается намеренно к этому пределу его подтолкнуть, потому что недоговоренность его достала. 

\- Что ты делал в клинике? – спрашивает Скотт, вскакивает с места и нервно проделывает путь до кровати и обратно в четыре широких шага.

\- Ну, там безопасно. Ты же видел. 

\- Ты знал, что Дерек придет, - ясно понимает и тут же озвучивает, как обычно, Скотт. – Ты ждал его. 

\- Сгорал от нетерпения, ага, - мрачнеет Стайлз. Он стоит прислонившись бедром к столу, следит за Скоттом встревоженными глазами и хмурится.

\- И ты знал, что он будет таким. 

\- Таким мудаком?

\- Таким волком, Стайлз, - не ведется на надрывную попытку сарказма Скотт. – Я раньше не видел, чтобы Дерек настолько терял контроль. Он оборотень с рождения, он умеет не обращаться при полной луне, а ты знал, что ему сорвет башню. 

\- Я всегда надеюсь на лучшее и готовлюсь к худшему, - парирует Стайлз, но не слишком напористо. – Я и к тому, что ты попробуешь порвать меня на куски, морально готов. Ну, знаешь, почти. 

У Скотта начинает болеть голова, как будто Стайлз размеренно колотит ему по затылку молотком.

\- Хватит, – просит он. – Хватит, Стайлз. Я знаю, что что-то случилось. Ты не похож на себя, даже если у тебя классно получается притворяться. Ты то пропадаешь куда-то, то играешь в молчанку, то вешаешь мне лапшу на уши. Я думал, что ты все-таки захочешь со мной поделиться, но если нет, то хотя бы не ври мне. Пожалуйста, не ври мне, Стайлз, это же… это же я, помнишь? Что с тобой?

У Стайлза матовый нечитаемый взгляд, будто он смотрит внутрь себя и о чем-то напряженно думает. Это как в каком-то чертовом ужастике, где в людей вселяются разные мерзости и меняют их, и Скотту становится по-настоящему страшно. 

\- Что со мной может быть не так? Это ты у нас парень с проблемами, помнишь? – отзывается наконец Стайлз, поддразнивая его почти через силу. – А я – парень, который помогает тебе их решать. Не наоборот, Скотт. Укус оборотня, Эллисон, неизвестный альфа, кровожадные сны, Эллисон, охотники, управление гневом и – я упоминал Эллисон, кажется? 

Это похоже на попытку разозлить, но Скотт не ведется. Стискивает кулаки и подходит ближе, упрямо наклонив голову.

\- У меня Джексон спрашивал, что с тобой. Джексон, ты понимаешь?!

\- Круто.

Стайлз действительно впечатлен. У него даже рот приоткрывается – настолько он впечатлен неравнодушием Уиттмора. 

Скотт принюхивается, улавливает в запахе Стайлза знакомые ноты и снова идет в наступление.

\- От тебя пахнет аконитом. А ты за весь день только эсэмэску мне отправил и позвонил на десять секунд. От кого тебе пришлось защищаться? И где ты был вообще? Не надо только опять рассказывать сказки про болезнь.

\- А ты не веди себя как… курица-наседка, - уже почти зло отзывается Стайлз. Скотту кажется, что он хотел использовать другое сравнение – «как моя мама» подошло бы идеально, - но Стайлз до сих пор обходится с этим словом очень осторожно. Он коротко выдыхает и добавляет уже с прежней почти-легкостью тона: - Я все-таки надеялся, что он совсем отмылся. Полбутылки геля для душа истратил. И ничего ужасного не случилось, так, припугнул второго Хейла.

\- Которого встретил, когда…

Стайлз делает вид, что вопросительной интонации не заметил. Перебирает на столе Скотта безделушки, часть из которых уместнее было бы назвать мусором. Скотт следит за его рукой, перебегает от нее взглядом на монитор компьютера – и снова видит застывшую на паузе картинку. Эта же самая рука, и пальцы в жестких черных волосах, и закрытые глаза Дерека. Скотт хорошо знает, что если нажать «пробел», то через несколько секунд Дерек запрокинет голову и поцелует ладонь Стайлза, бездумно и мягко. И от этого в узел скручивает внутренности, а молоток уже не только стучит по затылку, а будто проламывается внутрь, вминая кости черепа. 

\- Что было в прошлое полнолуние? – спрашивает Скотт. 

Он не помнит слова Дитона об осторожности, он только видит неподвижное лицо Стайлза и слышит его срывающееся в спринтерский забег сердце. 

\- Ничего, - очень ровно говорит он. 

\- Стайлз. 

\- Ничего, с чем я не справился бы. Сам. 

Он смотрит жестко, будто чужой. Это причиняет боль, неожиданную, как если бы собственная рука вдруг ударила Скотта по лицу. 

Стайлз подхватывает с края стола потрепанный справочник по химии, редкий, таких всего три на всю школу. Выставляет его перед собой, словно щит, тянет губы в улыбку:

\- Я вообще-то на минутку заскочил, забрать вот это. Харрис завтра опять собирается доказать, что мы все поголовно дегенераты, а мне отработки у него доставляют непереносимые моральные страдания. Так что если допрос закончен – до завтра. 

Стайлз выходит и бесшумно прикрывает за собой дверь, как будто дай он себе волю – штукатурка посыплется с потолка. Скотт не останавливает его. Он услышал и почувствовал больше, чем хотел бы. Эгоистичный придурок. 

Скотт думает о запахах. 

У Скотта снова лезут клыки, и он им не слишком мешает. 

 

***

Телефон тихонько жужжит на столе. Дереку не нужно включать звук: он чувствует мягкую вибрацию, даже если забыл сотовый в другой комнате. Восприятие телефонных звонков у него в последнее время несколько искаженное. И реакция на них – тоже.

\- Стайлз? 

\- Я бы плоско пошутил типа «Нет, его злобный клон», но мне лень. – За его голосом слышится шум машин – он звонит с улицы. – В общем…

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Дерек, так и не дождавшись продолжения после столь многообещающего вступления. 

\- Ничего. Просто хотел сказать, что если Скотт к тебе заглянет, ну скажем, сегодня… ночью… немного обросший… Не слишком распускай клыки и когти, окей? Ну то есть можешь пару раз съездить ему по челюсти, потому что я слегка на него зол, но он все еще мой лучший и, прямо скажем, единственный друг, так что без членовредительства. Блин, ну и слово. Короче, не смей его убивать или калечить настолько, что он завтра не сможет прийти в школу. 

Видимо, молчание у Дерека и по телефону бывает достаточно выразительным. Стайлз дышит в трубку три-четыре-пять секунд и не выдерживает:

\- Ничего я ему не говорил, ясно? И это ты должен был предположить, что у босса Скотта вуайеристские наклонности и скрытые камеры по всей клинике. И что он такой внимательный и участливый чувак. И что Скотт не всегда тормозит, как девяносто восьмая винда, на которой пытаются запустить фотошоп. Хотя нет, ладно, про Скотта – это я погорячился. 

Стайлз тараторит со скоростью пулемета, и Дерек ловит себя на мысли, что ему этого не хватало. Даже если болтливость Стайлза сейчас спровоцирована нервозностью и, судя по всему, изрядной дозой адреналина в крови. 

\- Я уточню, - нарочито медленно говорит Дерек. – Скотт явится…

\- Возможно, - вставляет Стайлз.

\- Возможно, явится меня убивать. А я должен следить за тем, чтобы ему не навредить? 

\- Абсолютно точно. Ты на редкость сообразителен. Бываешь.

\- И с чего бы мне это делать? – осведомляется Дерек, но скорее для проформы. Ответ ему известен. Как и Стайлзу. 

\- С того, что ты не можешь отказаться.

\- Потому что?..

\- Потому что чувствуешь себя виноватым, - припечатывает Стайлз. – И, чувак, так оно и есть. 

Дерек не спорит, только удерживается от вздоха. До Скотта дошло. Час от часу не легче. 

\- А ты не пробовал для начала поговорить со своим лучшим и единственным другом?

\- А я упоминал про злость?

\- Вы поругались, - не спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз все равно отвечает:

\- Нет. – Шмыгает носом и поправляет сам себя: - Да. Немного. Наверное. Не знаю. В любом случае вряд ли он стал бы меня слушать. Меня вообще никто никогда не слушает. Даже когда дело касается меня, а такое бывает редко. Я просто не выдерживаю конкуренции с оборотнями, канимами – блин, так вообще говорят? – и ходячими мертвецами. 

Стайлза опять несет. Вопреки его словам, Дерек слушает его очень, очень внимательно. Посторонние уличные шумы искажают голос, связь временами барахлит, и это раздражает, но Дерек не пропускает ни звука. 

\- И кстати, даже если бы я захотел с ним говорить, а он захотел слушать, - выходит на финишную прямую своей речи Стайлз, - не уверен, что смог бы убедительно отговаривать его от прогулки по лесу. 

\- То есть ты в целом не против, чтобы твой приятель прикончил меня или хотя бы попытался, - спокойно, напрямик спрашивает Дерек. 

Тишина на другом конце провода становится насупленная, нахохлившаяся, как обсыпанный снегом воробей. Секунды на полторы. 

\- Ну… в целом… - осторожно соглашается Стайлз. Откуда только эта осторожность взялась. 

\- И при этом все равно звонишь, чтобы предупредить меня, - без тени жалости продолжает Дерек прежним негромким голосом. Не только животные реагируют на интонации. 

\- Эй, я не!.. – пытается возмутиться Стайлз. 

Дерек не дает ему закончить.

\- Перестань. Я в любом случае не убил бы его. Та сам сказал, почему. Да и он со мной при всем желании не справится. Так зачем ты звонишь?

Интонации у Дерека плавные, такими он зазывал Эрику в стаю, когда она глядела на него с больничной каталки испуганными глазами. Интонации тягучие и мягкие, а пальцы стискивают телефон, и волосы на загривке дыбом. 

\- Это нечестно, - отзывается Стайлз, помолчав. – Ты меня запутал. 

\- Ты сам себя запутал, - возражает Дерек еще мягче, потому что на самом деле это уже почти жестокость. 

Стайлз хмыкает, Дерек как наяву видит оттянутый в сторону уголок рта.

\- Тогда я сам себя и распутаю. В общем, если Скотт приходит, ты ведешь себя как хороший волк, который не обижает щенков. Чаю попейте, или кофе там, пообщайтесь, как цивилизованные оборотни, но если ты обо мне хоть слово лишнее ляпнешь… Серьезно, Дерек, - он не выдумывает витиеватые угрозы, просто обрубает предложение. И этого достаточно. 

Дерек не отвечает, потому что ответа от него и не ждут. Здесь одно из двух: или он выполняет условие, или та тонкая ниточка между ним и Стайлзом, которая осторожно вьется с прошлого полнолуния, безвозвратно рвется. Дерек не может этого допустить. 

\- Ну и… раз мы договорились, - сбивается с уверенного тона Стайлз. Он не знает, как закончить и что еще сказать, и не может просто попрощаться, и хочет добавить что-то забавное или злое, или все сразу. 

Его лучший друг-тормоз спустя месяц ночных кошмаров, безотчетного страха и вправления душевных вывихов, кажется, понял, что случилось. Стайлз растерян, зол, разочарован, унижен, и ему не к кому пойти с этим, поэтому он возвращается на исходную, к точке отсчета и первопричине. 

Дерек не знает, насколько Стайлз осознает все это, но слышит в его дыхании эту густую мешанину эмоций. От них звенит в голове и тихо, жалобно скулит волк. 

\- Стайлз, - зовет Дерек. – Спокойной ночи. 

\- Спокойной, - с облегчением отзывается тот, медлит еще немного и отключается.

Дерек вертит телефон в пальцах и почти улыбается. Хорошо, что Питер его не видит. Он бы, пожалуй, перекрестился. 

 

***

Стайлз смотрит на него слегка расфокусированным взглядом и шире открывает дверь, отступает в сторону, приветственно махнув внутрь рукой с бутылкой виски. 

\- У твоего отца дежурство, - констатирует Скотт, входя. 

\- Нет, ну какие вы все сообразительные, я прямо слезу умиления готов пустить. Или даже две, - отвечает Стайлз и захлопывает дверь. 

Скотт не уточняет, кто еще входит в понятие «все». Идет следом за Стайлзом – тот ведет его на кухню. 

\- Пьешь в одиночестве, - снова озвучивает Скотт по принципу «что вижу, то пою». 

Стайлз поднимает бутылку на уровень глаз, покусывает губы, потом решительно подставляет горлышко под кран и врубает холодную воду.

\- Первый шаг к алкоголизму, ага, - рассеянно отзывается он. 

Он не выглядит особо пьяным, но Скотту знакомы и этот голос, и эта походка: Стайлз в том состоянии, когда мысли довольно четкие, но удержать их в голове получается через раз. И это совсем не то же самое, что болтающий без умолку обо всем подряд Стайлз. Хотя разницу может заметить только Скотт. 

\- Мог бы и меня позвать, - бросает пробный камень Скотт. Он все еще не уверен, что Стайлз с ним разговаривает. Не так, как сегодня в школе, скупым «Привет» утром и десятком стандартных фраз из набора «Основы коммуникации», а – как всегда. 

\- На тебя все равно не действует, только ценный продукт переводить, - говорит Стайлз, перекрывая воду. Снова проверяет уровень слегка посветлевшей жидкости в бутылке, тянет задумчиво: – Отец вряд ли одобрит спивающегося сына. 

\- А сын активно спивается? – со смешком спрашивает Скотт. 

Получается жутко неловко, он никогда не умел действовать тонко, но Стайлз как будто не замечает. 

\- Да не особо. Странно, но мне это почему-то в голову не пришло… ну, тогда. А тут просто бутылка на глаза попалась. 

Шериф держит виски в запирающемся баре, это Скотт знает точно. Ключ от бара они со Стайлзом нашли года два назад. 

\- Пошли, что ли, телек посмотрим, - зовет Стайлз. Скотт не спорит. 

Верхний свет в гостиной выключен, но большая «плазма» это компенсирует. Стайлз комментирует боевик средней паршивости с таким энтузиазмом, как будто боится, что, стоит ему закрыть рот, Скотт скажет что-то ужасное. Он не спрашивает, зачем Скотт вообще пришел, словно все как раньше, когда для встречи им не нужен был повод, а просто проводить время вместе считалось нормой. Так было до Питера, до Эллисон… до Дерека. 

\- Стайлз, - спустя четверть часа зовет Скотт. Ему почти не хочется разрушать иллюзию прошлого. Сидеть на диване рядом с лучшим другом и обстебывать плохой фильм – кто бы ему рассказал, что по этому можно так скучать. 

\- Ну ты еще под диктовку свой зловещий план расскажи! – стонет Стайлз над пафосной сценой боевика и не поворачивает головы к Скотту. В сиянии телеэкрана у него резкий профиль и голубовато-белая кожа.

Скотт вытаскивает из его сжатых пальцев пульт, убавляет громкость и молча ждет.

\- Что? – смотрит на него Стайлз – и почти сразу его расслабленность идет пузырями. Чтобы лопнуть. – Ну что, Скотт?! Уже фильм нельзя посмотреть спокойно? Этот чувак сейчас как раз будет огребать, дай прочувствовать момент!

Стайлз тянется за пультом. Скотт откладывает его за спину. 

\- Ладно, - кивает Стайлз с недоброй покладистостью. Разворачивается к Скотту всем корпусом, забирается на диван с ногами, усаживаясь по-турецки. – Видимо, ты вчера все-таки не закончил. 

\- Стайлз, послушай… - еще раз пытается Скотт, будто радиоволну ловит. Пока Стайлз ему не ответит, говорить бесполезно, как об стену горохом. Днем в школе Скотт уже пытался – на перемене, в столовой, после тренировки. Стайлз ускользал от него то в переносном, то в прямом смысле. Утекал водой сквозь пальцы. 

Сейчас он не утекает. Он как напряженная глыба, не отпускает взгляд, стискивает пальцы в замок и упирается локтями в колени.

\- Нет, давай лучше ты послушаешь, - предлагает он. – Ты же этого хочешь? У тебя вопросов тьма, внезапно, ага, так что поиграем в Википедию. Что тебе еще хочется знать? Насколько страшно может быть обычному человеку просто пошевелиться? Каково это, когда ждешь, что тебе вот-вот перегрызут горло или вспорют брюхо когтями? 

Голос у Стайлза не то чтобы громкий, но Скотту все равно кажется, что он кричит. Словами, лицом, позой – прорывающийся из-под пепла вулкан. Зрелище жуткое, и взгляд от него отводить нельзя. 

\- Об относительности времени могу рассказать, - продолжает Стайлз. – Это когда сначала минуты как часы, а потом часы – как минуты, пиздец весело. И о возможностях голосовых связок, тут вообще фейерверк, на пленку надо было записывать. Или, может, тебе про другое интересно послушать? Когда тебя просто…

\- Я хотел извиниться, - перебивает Скотт. Он может выслушать, он что угодно выслушает от Стайлза, но не уверен, что тот ему потом это простит. Может, позже, когда виски не будет подстегивать язык и подогревать страх – может быть, он все же решит рассказать. Но сейчас это обжигающий поток лавы. Скотт делает вдох вместе с замолкшим Стайлзом и повторяет: - Я пришел, чтобы извиниться. 

Стайлз, словно опустев от выплюнутых слов, смотрит на него осоловело, как будто алкоголь вот именно сейчас ударил ему в голову. 

\- О, - издает он. 

\- Хреновый из меня друг, - говорит Скотт. – Без тебя я бы, может, или уже сдох, или сам убивал направо-налево, или просто спятил бы, а когда тебе понадобилась моя помощь, я облажался. 

Стайлз рассеянно трет лоб и не знает, что сказать. 

\- Прости, что наехал на тебя вчера, - опускает голову Скотт. – Я же видел… и все равно тянул. А когда решил сделать как лучше, получилось… сам знаешь. 

\- Вот поэтому парни и не разговаривают. 

Скотт смотрит на него непонимающе, и Стайлз полураздраженно, полувозмущенно вздыхает:

\- «Ледниковый период», чувак. Хоть это-то ты мог бы посмотреть. 

Скотт мягко фыркает, наклоняется вперед, обхватывает его за затылок и тянет к себе, утыкается лбом в лоб. На мгновение Стайлз каменеет, а потом обмякает и закрывает глаза, не вырываясь, не отшучиваясь от «телячьих нежностей», и это ведь даже не объятия. Скотт может вести себя по-свински, может лажать, но он все равно находит дорогу к Стайлзу, потому что они часть жизней друг друга, и по-другому быть не может. 

Скотт почти неосознанно тянет из Стайлза остатки спрессованной злости, взвесь страха, дожидается ровного стука сердца и осторожно трогает Стайлза за плечо. Тот отстраняется и без слов вытягивается на диване лицом к телевизору, устроив голову на коленях Скотта.

\- Так ты все-таки был у Дерека? – задает он вопрос, который явно интересовал его с самого утра. Безразличие показушное, но без надлома. 

Скотт расслабляется. 

\- Нет, - качает головой. – Хотел. Очень хотел, но… ты меня не просил. Хотя можешь, кстати. 

\- Офигеть, - замечает Стайлз и шарит за Скоттом рукой, пока наконец не вытягивает пульт от телевизора. – Мой мальчик повзрослел, а я и не заметил. 

Скотт отвешивает ему почти невесомый подзатыльник, Стайлз возмущается и прибавляет звук.

\- Мы пропустили весь махач, - жалуется он. Совсем как обычно, как раньше. Будто пролом в реальности затягивает корочкой. 

Скотт проводит ладонью по его немного отросшим волосам и послушно смотрит на экран. 

***

Дерек отвлекается от газеты, Питер поднимает глаза от айпэда. Экран телефона светится прилетевшей эсэмэской, как рождественский огонек. 

Дерек высчитывает пять секунд и дважды пробегает глазами одну и ту же строчку в репортаже на первой полосе, прежде чем потянуться за сотовым. Боковым зрением он видит Питера. Рожа у того как у лисы, готовой придушить куропатку. 

\- Если это не позднее сообщение от твоего банка и не предупреждение о заканчивающихся средствах на счету, то… что он пишет? - сладко спрашивает Питер.

Лампочка у них над головами пару раз зловеще моргает. За прошедший месяц Питер наладил в доме какое-никакое освещение и даже кое-что из мебели прикупил. Например, стол на кухню, за которым они сейчас сидят. То ли его мучает ностальгия, то ли обычная скука – Дерек не спрашивает. Питер пытается встроить себя назад в общество после шестилетней комы, и пока это не сопровождается новой волной смертей, Дерек готов выносить его. Они последние Хейлы, и даже убийство Лоры не может до конца разорвать эту кровоточащую связь. 

Наверное, поэтому Дерек все-таки сидит вместе с ним на кухне, вместо того чтобы как обычно уйти в свою бывшую спальню или отправиться слоняться по лесу. За несколько лет в нем накопилось слишком много одиночества, слишком – для человека и тем более для волка. 

Хотя временами он все же задумывается, не стоило ли ему отправить дядюшку восвояси, раз уж в соревновании «Убей меня, если сможешь» счет у них сравнялся. 

Дерек давит в себе желание по-родственному дать ему в глаз и открывает сообщение. 

«Надо встретиться. На парковке за Walmart через полчаса».

Стайлз никогда не писал ему эсэмэс. С другой стороны, он и звонил-то не слишком часто. Один раз, если быть точным. Дерек хмурится и набирает его, чтобы через несколько секунд услышать дробь частых гудков. Спустя еще минуту приходит новое сообщение. «Не могу пока говорить, у меня Скотт. Через полчаса». 

Дерек смотрит на время. Половина двенадцатого, Скотту скоро надо быть дома, а у Стайлза отец наверняка на ночном дежурстве. И вряд ли он позвал бы Дерека к себе домой. Все логично, а у Дерека приподнимаются волосы на загривке.

Не обращая внимания на откровенно пялящегося Питера, Дерек прикрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает – и ищет. 

Когда он может посмотреть на себя со стороны, его немного пугает это – то, как он чувствует Стайлза, не на физическом уровне, а глубже, тоньше. Дерек проваливается в него, как в кроличью нору. Для этого не надо видеться, не надо вообще ничего делать. После второго полнолуния Дерек может ощутить состояние Стайлза даже на расстоянии – отзвуком, эмоциональным эхом. Дерек не уверен, что это. Он никогда такого не испытывал. 

Вдох-выдох. Теплая волна окатывает Дерека, щекочет нервные окончания неуловимым, но уверенным – Стайлз спокоен. И Дерек тоже успокаивает волка, вздыбившего шерсть непонятно на что. 

Когда он открывает глаза, на миг ему кажется, что Питер выглядит удивленным и слегка встревоженным, но иллюзия рассеивается, стоит тому улыбнуться. 

\- Приятной прогулки, - говорит он и утыкается в айпэд, листая новостную ленту. 

Дереку лень на него огрызаться, за полтора месяца это успело надоесть. Игнорирование срабатывает почти во всех случаях.

 

Парковка за супермаркетом освещена одним фонарем. На ней пусто, только два фургона стоят рядом со служебным выходом. Дерек останавливает машину, прислушивается и выходит. Кругом тихо, и Стайлз уже здесь, совсем рядом, и его ровное сердцебиение, его запах затягивают все подрагивающей пеленой, так что Дерек никак не может сосредоточиться и вычленить то, что продолжает тревожно скрести по нервам, как стеклом по школьной доске. 

\- Стайлз? – зовет он. 

Дерек знает, куда смотреть, он ждет, оставаясь на границе света от фонаря и грязно-серой тени. И тут приходит понимание, что не так. Стайлз слишком спокоен. Он таким не был уже давно, не рядом с Дереком, во всяком случае. 

А потом пьянящий дурман откатывает еще немного, позволяя услышать стук сердца. Стук нескольких сердец. 

\- Ты пришел, - раздается из темноты низкий мягкий голос. – Ну разумеется ты пришел. 

Каблуки рассыпают металлические щелчки по асфальту. Стайлз идет за ней и смотрит на Дерека ясным пустым взглядом. 

Дерек не успевает ни удивиться, ни разозлиться. Его всего скручивает в жгут резкое незнакомое чувство, будто кипятком изнутри ошпарили.

\- Что ты с ним сделала? – спрашивает резко. Волк скалится и скребет когтями по земле, пружинисто припадает на лапы, готовый рвать на куски.

Кайла улыбается, переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Стайлза, наклоняет голову к плечу. Полузнакомый, полузабытый жест, так же почти стершийся из памяти, как ее человеческий запах. 

\- И тебе привет, милый. 

Кайла альфа. Во время их последнего разговора Дерек пытался донести до нее, что не хочет видеть себя в ее стае, а ее – в своей постели. Кайла пыталась выпустить ему кишки. 

В общем, разошлись так себе. 

\- Что. Ты. Сделала, - чеканит Дерек, едва сдерживая лезущие клыки. 

\- Да ничего особенного, просто небольшое внушение. – Кайла разглядывает его весело, ерошит темные волосы. Кажется, она совсем не изменилась за два года. Может, подстриглась немного по-другому, хотя Дерек не уверен. – Ты никогда не был в этом особо силен, да ведь? Слишком напористый, слишком жесткий. А тут надо быть немного тоньше. Освободить чужую голову от посторонних мыслей. С этим мальчиком было легко. Мыслей у него оказалось очень много, и он прямо-таки рвался от них избавиться. 

\- Прекрати немедленно, - требует Дерек. Ему сложно смотреть Кайле в лицо, Стайлз для него как сигнал маяка. 

Она улыбается. Она знает, что он не нападет, знакомая игра. Несколько сердцебиений, несколько бет поблизости. Дерек запоздало считает. Четыре. 

Дерек мог бы, пожалуй, справиться с четырьмя. Но четыре беты и альфа – он не настолько самоуверен. Кайла опытнее его, она альфа с пятнадцати лет, и она попросту старше Дерека. Его всегда тянуло на женщин постарше. 

На женщин – постарше, да. 

Дерек снова соскальзывает взглядом на неправильно неподвижное лицо Стайлза и бессильно стискивает кулаки. У Стайлза нет ни одного шанса не пострадать в сваре шести оборотней. Ни одного. 

\- Кайла, - пробует Дерек по новой. Вспоминает, как разговаривал с ней когда-то, тянет из памяти ее серебристый смех, солнечные блики на острых скулах, бархат оливковой кожи. С ней было сложно, с ней было приятно. Наполовину выцветший сон, из которого помнишь только самые яркие штрихи. – Раньше ты не вмешивала людей. Зачем ты все это устроила? Можно было просто прийти. 

\- Просто прийти – это скучно, – качает она головой. – И обычных людей я не вмешиваю, ты прав. Но, Дерек, мы же с тобой знаем… 

\- Прекрати, - повторяет он, перебивая. 

Она вправе понимать как хочет, Дерек и сам не уверен, чего от нее требует, но Кайла выбирает более простой вариант. Пожимает плечами, немного встряхивает Стайлза и смотрит с жадным любопытством, закусив нижнюю губу. 

Стайлз сонно смаргивает, потом еще несколько раз – быстро-быстро, вздрагивает, замирает, пялясь на Дерека округлившимися глазами, и переводит взгляд на стоящую рядом и все еще держащую его за руку женщину. И обратно. И еще раз пять. 

С каждым разом брови у него приподнимаются чуть выше, а рот приоткрывается чуть шире. Он быстро просчитывает ситуацию, будто складывает головоломку из половины нужных фрагментов. Кайла немного помогает ему, когда ее радужка окрашивается алым. 

Стайлз перестает метаться между ними взглядом, останавливаясь на Дереке. Глубоко вздыхает и обреченно говорит:

\- Я тебя ненавижу. 

Меньше всего это похоже на шутку, но Дерек едва сдерживает усмешку. 

\- Знаете, дамочка, - Стайлз удостаивает вниманием и Кайлу, - я, вообще-то, не очень люблю, когда вторгаются в мое личное пространство, особенно незнакомые люди и совсем особенно – незнакомые оборотни. Хотя, конечно, это обычно мало кого волнует. 

Болтая, он пробует выдрать руку из хватки Кайлы. Та наблюдает за этим насмешливо, как за возней слепого котенка в коробке, пытающегося лбом протаранить стенку. 

\- Интересно. Ты слышишь? – спрашивает она у Дерека, и речь вовсе не о возмущенном бухтении Стайлза. Его сердце стучит быстрее, но ненамного. Не сравнить с паническим спринтерским забегом двух последних полнолуний. - Сильно же ты напугал его. 

Удивлена, что Стайлз не обделался от появления еще одного оборотня. Дерек вспоминает, как Стайлз два часа держал его на плаву в бассейне, пока рядом бродило ядовитое чудовище, и его сердце билось не быстрее, чем сейчас.

\- Он всегда такой, - говорит Дерек. 

\- Правда? – Кайла слышит и его пульс тоже, уточнять ей не надо. Ее улыбка становится хитрой: - Так тебе это в нем нравится?

\- Я типа все еще тут, но вы не обращайте внимания. Мне не привыкать, - бормочет Стайлз и делает очередную провальную попытку освободиться. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – меняет тему Дерек. 

\- Уж точно не тебя приехала разыскивать. Мы перебираемся в новые места, остановились неподалеку за городом, чтобы переждать полнолуние. 

Дерек следит за каплей пота, сползающей по виску Стайлза, и хмуро спрашивает: 

\- Отправились в путь на исходе месяца? С чего вдруг? 

\- Небольшие разногласия с охотниками. Знаешь, как это бывает, - беспечно дергает она плечом.

Стайлз тревожно смотрит на него. Под этим взглядом Дереку меньше всего хочется вести светские беседы. Он бы предпочел свои зубы в кое-чьем горле. 

\- Настолько небольшие, что вся стая спасается бегством? – пересиливает он себя. – Вы убили кого-то. 

\- Я склонна рассматривать это как самооборону, - не отпирается Кайла. Она всегда относилась к человеческим жизням несколько небрежно. 

\- Охотники с тобой не согласны. 

\- В корне. 

Они молча разглядывают друг друга, все так же неподвижные, запертые в ватной тишине парковки, как в снежном шаре. 

\- Ну ладно. Может, я и скорректировала немного наш маршрут, - тянет Кайла, будто Дерек долго выпытывал у нее это признание. – Мне стало любопытно, правда ли ты здесь. И какой сюрприз. Альфа, надо же. Кого это ты порешил? 

Она любит иногда вставлять такие словечки – то из подросткового сленга, то просто нелепые, неловкие, неуместные, как будто ей доставляет удовольствие произносить их и слушать, как они выпирают из фразы буграми. Ее «порешил» – это леденец на палочке, по которому она быстро скользит языком и едва не слизывает остатки сладости с губ. 

Дерек и об этой ее маленькой слабости помнит смутно, как сквозь сетку смотрит.

\- Другого альфу, - огрызается он. Пустой треп утомляет его, а Кайлу, напротив, веселит сверх меры. 

Она не допытывается ответа. Скорее всего, ей плевать. 

\- Когда взошла луна, я обратилась ненадолго. Просто чтобы размяться, знаешь, - совсем другим тоном говорит она. – И я почувствовала тебя за несколько миль. Я просто бежала на запах, и угадай, куда он меня привел? 

Дереку не нужно гадать. Эта стерва наверняка добралась до ветлечебницы почти одновременно с ним. Судя по тому, как напрягается Стайлз, он это тоже понимает. 

\- Это было… вау, - хищно улыбается Кайла. – Ты-то меня заметить не мог, у тебя мозги не в том месте были. Нет, серьезно, мне даже обидно стало. Такой накал, такая страсть... 

Она картинно обмахивается, оттягивает ворот блузки.

\- Есть в этом чертовом городе еще хоть кто-то, кто не в курсе? – подает голос Стайлз, который по его личным стилински-меркам молчал и так слишком долго. 

Кайла окидывает его взглядом, полным смеси из умиления и презрения. Сжимает руку еще немного. Стайлз беззвучно охает, и его пальцы вот-вот готовы смяться в железных тисках, как пластилиновые. 

\- Как же тебя угораздило вляпаться, Дерек, – вибрирующим голосом произносит Кайла. Сложно понять, чего в нем больше – злорадства или удивления. Она наклоняется к Стайлзу и интимно шепчет ему на ухо: - А ты, наверное, от этого не в восторге, правда? Он у нас немного… ну, ты понимаешь, грубоват. Хотя я как раз не была против.

Дерек даже не понимает, что делает шаг вперед. И еще один. Он чувствует, как кости лица сдвигаются, как вытягиваются и заостряются ногти, но все это словно со стороны, сквозь алую дымку ярости. 

\- Отпусти его, - приказывает он. Получается больше похоже на звериное рычание. 

Кайла победоносно улыбается и резким движением дергает Стайлза к себе, закрываясь им, как щитом, обхватывая поперек живота и сжимая шею.

\- Ну вот. Приехали, - шепчет Стайлз.

\- Осторожно, Дерек, - мягко предупреждает Кайла. – Я, может, и не убью его, но надкусить слегка могу. А тебе этого вроде не очень хочется, иначе давно сам обратил бы его. 

\- Я протестую. Если это все-таки хоть кого-то интересует. – Лицо Стайлза заливает бледность, и вот теперь – да, ему достаточно страшно. Хотя и не настолько, чтобы заставить заткнуться. 

Дерек останавливается, с усилием возвращает себе человеческий вид. Волк ему сейчас не поможет, только сделает еще хуже. 

\- Что тебе нужно? – раздраженно спрашивает он. – Все еще хочешь меня убить? 

\- Убить тебя я могла бы еще в полнолуние, - спокойно отзывается она. – Ты же помнишь, какая у меня стая. Не чета твоим двум с половиной щеночкам. Да, я их видела мельком вчера. Жалкое зрелище. 

У Дерека это все уже поперек горла. 

\- Тогда что?! – рявкает он, не сдерживаясь.

\- Маленькая женская прихоть, - вздыхает она и трется щекой о висок Стайлза, как кошка о ножку табуретки. Дереку впервые кажется, что внутри него живет не волк. Скорее целая стая озлобленных монстров. – Твоя беспомощность доставляет мне куда больше удовольствия, чем твоя смерть. 

Когти не помогут, напоминает себе Дерек. Клыки тоже. 

\- Что за детский сад, - медленно выдыхает он.

\- Нет, вот это, - Кайла встряхивает Стайлза, как куклу, - детский сад. А я просто немного задета. И я сейчас даже не о твоих латентных наклонностях педофила и голубого. 

\- Так ты явилась, чтобы обвинить меня в том, что я с тобой не попрощался? – У Дерека ощущение, что все это галлюциногенный бред.

Кайла сверлит его глазам. Они зеленые, вдруг вспоминает Дерек. Когда утреннее солнце светило ей в лицо, они становились почти прозрачными. Холодные русалочьи глаза. 

\- Если обобщить и сильно упростить, - наконец соглашается она.

\- И что мы теперь будем делать? – спрашивает Дерек. 

Стайлзу тоже интересно это знать, но заострившиеся когти Кайлы щекочут его шею, и он сдерживается. 

Кайла молчит, насыщаясь бессилием, яростью и еще тем тяжелым, свинцовым чувством, затапливающим внутренности Дерека. Оно отзывается на чужие прикосновения к Стайлзу. Кайла это знает. 

Тени, обступающие их, колышутся. Кайла целует Стайлза в щеку, оставляя полыхать на ней отпечаток помады, удовлетворенно вздыхает и отвечает:

\- Мы попрощаемся. 

 

***

Двое выходят из темноты, еще двое остаются поодаль, уже не скрываясь. Один из тех, что неторопливо идут к своей альфе, знаком Дереку, второго он раньше не видел. 

У Дерека напряжена каждая мышца, он замер на грани трансформации, готовый перекинуться в любой момент. Чужаки следят за ним хищно, присутствие другого альфы тревожит и злит их, а надломленная луна, скрытая сейчас облаками, подогревает кровь. 

Дереку кажется, что Стайлз не дышит. Хоть он и не оборотень, но опасность висит в воздухе почти осязаемым маревом, и даже Стайлзу сложно ее игнорировать. 

\- Испугалась, что одна со мной теперь не справишься? – не выдерживает Дерек. Он умеет быть безгранично терпеливым, как зверь в засаде, но театральные паузы ему никогда не нравились.

Молодой бета, сутулый худой парень, тут же оскаливается:

\- Придержи язык!

Кайла не одергивает его, просто смотрит вспыхнувшими глазами – и он вжимает голову в плечи. 

\- Ты так ничего и не понял, - обращаясь к Дереку, снова улыбается Кайла. – Мне неинтересно драться с тобой. Не люблю повторяться. 

\- И что, мы так и будем тут до утра стоять? Прохладно вообще-то, - отходит от легкого ступора Стайлз и даже пытается похлопать себя по плечам. На нем только тонкая футболка с длинными рукавами, Кайла явно вытащила его прямо из дома, благо обуться заставила. 

Она скашивает на него подозрительно заблестевшие глаза:

\- В самом деле? Я бы на твоем месте не спешила жаловаться. 

Звучит как обещание. Дерек настораживается, но все еще не понимает, что она задумала. Память продолжает возвращаться к нему толчками, и следующее, что он вспоминает об этой хищнице, – она никогда не страдала недостатком фантазии.

\- Томми, - зовет она сутулого и кивком указывает на Дерека. Парень, видно, заранее получил инструкции, потому что идет к Дереку с целеустремленным видом. Хотя полностью скрыть нервозность ему не удается. 

Это Кайла знает наверняка, что Дерек не посмеет шелохнуться. Томми может только на это надеяться. 

\- Телефон, - требует парень и протягивает ладонь. От него до Дерека пара шагов. Один удар – и он рухнет, булькая кровью из разорванного горла. 

Дерек вопросительно смотрит на Кайлу и снова на Томми, который мнется, раздумывая, должен ли он уже переходить ко второму этапу грабежа, включающему обшаривание чужих карманов. 

\- Давай, будь хорошим мальчиком, - мурлычет Кайла, забавляясь. 

Она могла и сама потребовать, но ей больше нравится смотреть, как альфа подчиняется обычному бете. 

Дерек вытаскивает сотовый и отдает его. Никакой драки не будет. Будет что-то другое. Дерек не уверен, стоит ли этому радоваться. 

\- О, ты хочешь позвонить с его телефона в полицию и сообщить о бомбе? Свежо, тонко! Знаешь, какие штрафы за это выкатывают? – оживляется Стайлз, хотя в его оживлении колокольчиками позвякивает ненавязчивая паника. – Когда дозвонишься, спроси шерифа Стилински. 

\- А ты милый, - хмыкает Кайла. Довольно искреннее, кстати. 

Телефон Дерека летит на землю и находит славную кончину под ударом тяжелого ботинка Томми. Стайлз жутко разочарован. Дерек ждет продолжения. 

\- Крис, - зовет Кайла второго бету, мощного парня раза в полтора шире Дерека. 

Тот идет к одному из грузовиков, стоящих чуть в стороне. Возится с дверями фургона, пока наконец не распахивает их. 

Изнутри тянет запахом крови, сырого мяса – и холодом. 

Стайлз снова перестает дышать. Он смотрит в распахнутое нутро рефрижератора, смотрит на Дерека и беспомощно приоткрывает рот.

\- У-у-у, бодрит, - поеживается Кайла. – Производитель обещает до минус двадцати. 

\- Серьезно, Кайла? 

\- А что? Как выразился Стайлз, свежо!

\- Я говорил о телефонном терроризме, - давит из себя Стайлз. – А вовсе не о гребаном холодильнике!

\- Это уже детали, котеночек, - отмахивается она.

Стайлз кривится и снова прикипает взглядом к основной своей заботе. Чертовски холодной и пропахшей мороженым мясом. 

\- Внутрь. Живо, - говорит Кайла. Почти весело, почти «ты же понимаешь, что я это не всерьез», но Дерек знает – она не шутит. И когти у нее все еще острые, как крошечные стилеты. 

Дерек идет. Томми и Крис следят за каждым его шагом, и им так хочется показать себя, и вместе с тем так трусовато поджимают хвосты их волки, чуя ледяную, встающую комом в груди ярость альфы. 

Возле фургона Дерек останавливается и смотрит ей в глаза, немного щурясь от бьющего в лицо фонаря.

\- Отпусти его, Кайла. 

\- Залезай, - сухо говорит она и сжимает губы. 

Дерек слишком поздно понимает, что безопаснее было потребовать, а у него вышла просьба. 

Он никогда ни о чем не просил ее. Или ради нее. 

Внутри рефрижератора висит несколько говяжьих туш, под подошвами ботинок поскрипывает, от стен валит пар. Дерек выдыхает морозное облачко, сверху вниз смотрит на Кайлу, так и стоящую поодаль со Стайлзом. 

\- Дальше, - приказывает она. 

Дерек отступает еще на несколько шагов, мимоходом разглядывая двери фургона. Тяжелые, толстые, но не думает же она, что это сможет удержать альфу. 

\- Не думаешь же ты, что вот так просто выберешься, - насмешливо читает его мысли Кайла. 

К грузовику приближается еще один мужчина из ее стаи. Хотя… Дерек принюхивается, прислушивается к нему – и с удивлением понимает, что это не оборотень. 

Зачем Кайле нужен человек, становится понятно, когда он скидывает с плеча холщовый мешок и достает оттуда охапку веток. А потом швыряет их внутрь широким движением, как сеятель. 

Рябина рассыпается ковром под ногами Дерека, заставляя отскакивать, словно он ступает на угли. Мужчина осматривает результат своих трудов и равнодушно закидывает опустевший мешок на плечо. Может, ему заплатили. Может, это еще одно тонкое внушение Кайлы, которая всегда любила похвастаться этим своим умением. В любом случае на Дерека этому безликому хмурому типу глубоко плевать. 

\- Грязно играешь, - замечает Дерек. 

\- Зато действенно, - откликается Кайла весело. 

Дерек почти надеется, что она сейчас просто закроет дверь, и боится того же самого. Стайлзу небезопасно ни здесь, ни там. Кайла подталкивает его вперед, мягко покачивая их обоих в такт шагам, будто в танце. Она знает, о чем думает Дерек. 

\- На что бы ты поставил? – спрашивает, опасно и зло улыбаясь. 

Дереку хватает пары секунд, чтобы понять. 

\- Давай, - говорит он. – Ты уже решила. 

\- Эй!.. – успевает начать Стайлз, прежде чем Кайла забрасывает его в фургон, словно он ничего не весит. 

Дерек ловит его, удерживая за плечи. Стайлз тут же выдирается, отпихивает его, оступается, спиной натыкается на подвешенную к потолку тушу и шарахается к стене. 

\- Думаю, утром вас кто-нибудь выпустит. Ну или одного тебя. – С более близкого расстояния зелень ее глаз почти ядовитая. – Хотя если вы найдете способ согреться… Может, повезет и обоим. 

Она не отпускает Дерека взглядом, отступает, как и ее беты, а мужчина с пустым мешком на плече лезет в карман. В руке у него флакон с синей жидкостью. Кайла правда забила на все неписаные правила.

\- А может, и нет, - спокойно заканчивает она, когда флакон разлетается стеклянными брызгами.

Пока аконитовое облако не вырвалось из фургона и не добралось до оборотней, мужчина закрывает двери. Кайла смотрит в сужающийся проем мягко, как после хорошего траха, и шлет Дереку воздушный поцелуй. 

\- Прощай, милый, - одними губами произносит она.

Дерек знает, что сейчас она вернется к своей стае и отправится дальше, куда бы они ни собирались. Ей плевать, что случится в запертом рефрижераторе на пустой парковке в Бейкон Хиллз. Она попрощалась. 

Сначала с лязганьем в паз входит верхний запор, потом нижний, и щелкает замок. Потом становится тихо и так темно, что даже Дерек обостренным зрением едва-едва различает силуэт замершего у стены Стайлза. 

В ту ночь Стайлз мечтал накормить его аконитом и заживо похоронить в рябиновом гробу. Дерек с трудом вдыхает отравленный воздух, напарывается на рассыпанные под ногами ветки, как вепрь на колья в охотничьей яме, и думает, что мечты все-таки имеют мерзкую привычку сбываться. А еще – что их всегда нужно предельно конкретизировать. 

Стайлз тогда забыл уточнить, что не хочет оказаться в том же гробу. 

 

***  
Холод ползет по коже, ледяными ладонями лезет под одежду, и в морозной мгле разрастается, как раковая опухоль, страх Стайлза. Самые пугающие монстры – всегда те, которых не видишь. 

Километры тишины между ними спрессованы в замкнутом пространстве фургона, и голос Стайлза пробивается сквозь нее не сразу. Вдох без выдоха.

\- Давай. Скажи, что ты это все подстроил для геройского спасения, окей? – Несколько мгновений он прислушивается, сглатывает. Чуть менее уверенно просит: – Ну или хотя бы что высадишь двери в два счета. 

Дереку хотелось бы его успокоить, но пока он может только медленно, осторожно дышать. Рябина, кровь, аконит, Стайлз – он не уверен, от чего именно так кружится голова, так плывет зрение. Он пытается доказать волку, что не знает. 

\- Черт, да хоть что-нибудь уже скажи, а? Ты там живой вообще? 

\- Не подстроил. Не могу. Живой, - размеренно говорит он, размеренно дышит. 

\- Отстой. Отстой… Ладно, - в тон ему отвечает Стайлз по тем же пунктам, запнувшись на последнем. – Хотя какая польза от оборотня, если он банальный рефрижератор взломать не может. 

\- Я попробую, если ты уберешь ветки, чтобы я мог пройти.

\- Ну да, точно, ваша дурацкая антиоборотневая рябина, - раздраженно припоминает Стайлз. 

\- Два дня назад ты не жаловался, - почти рычит Дерек. Ассоциации работают безотказно, связывая воедино цепочку из рябиновой стены, молочного лунного света, унесенного в открытое море якоря и ослепляющего, граничащего с болью возбуждения. 

Стайлз обхватывает себя руками, пару раз проводит ладонями по плечам, и Дерек не уверен, что это только от холода. 

\- Надеюсь, ты не обрастаешь сейчас шерстью, нет? – с напряженным смешком бормочет Стайлз и наклоняется, нашаривая разбросанные по полу ветки. – Хотя вообще, если так посудить, объективно, шерсть – не так уж плохо в отдельных случаях. 

Дерек изо всех сил фокусирует взгляд на его силуэте, привязывая себя к месту, времени, ситуации. От смеси притягательно-отталкивающих запахов его ощущения кричат, и поверх всего тяжелой пленкой ложится холод.

Дерек стягивает с себя куртку. В голове ненадолго проясняется. 

Стайлз вскидывается на шорох.

\- Что?.. Где ты? 

\- В паре метров, - тихо говорит Дерек и тут же бесшумно сокращает расстояние. Он не чувствует препятствий, здесь на полу нет рябиновых веток. – Возьми.

Стайлза почти подбрасывает от неожиданности. Он неуверенно тянется вперед и со второй попытки нащупывает куртку. Дерек держит ее в вытянутой руке.

\- Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я стану отказываться, - бормочет Стайлз, торопливо одеваясь. – Еще немного – и я постигну всю глубину прямого смысла выражения «леденящий душу пиздец».

Он застегивает молнию, прячет пальцы в немного длинных ему рукавах и даже не понимает, что одевается в запах Дерека, как в панцирь. 

\- Ветки, - напоминает Дерек и зажмуривается. Не то чтобы это сильно помогало. Стайлз плавится в адреналине, как кусочек льда в бокале шампанского, и от него так же ударяет в голову.

\- Чтоб тебя, - шипит Стайлз, опять наткнувшись на говяжью тушу. Та грузно качается, тихо лязгает цепь, на которой она подвешена. – Стану вегетарианцем. Веганом стану. На сыроедение перейду, если выберусь отсюда. 

Он снова принимается расшвыривать в стороны ветки, и Дерек медленно идет за ним следом, как щенок на привязи, осторожно переставляя ноги. До двери они добираются субъективно пару часов, а на деле – минут десять. У Дерека жжет легкие, Стайлз перестает бормотать и двигается заторможенно, как под водой. 

Когда Дерек пытается ударить плечом в дверь, у него получается скорее обессиленно привалиться к ней. 

\- Блеск, - комментирует Стайлз.

Дерек находит в разноцветном ворохе взбесившихся ощущений злость – и толкает еще раз, сильнее. И снова. 

Спустя еще пару вечностей нижний внешний запор начинает поддаваться, металл скрипит, выламываясь, и это хорошая новость. Плохая состоит в том, что Дерек почти на пределе. Тело, пропитанное аконитовой вонью, предательски ослабло, до сих пор рассыпанная кругом рябина выкручивает кости, а холод мешает восстанавливаться. Нужно согреться, нужно отдышаться, нужен Стайлз. У Дерека нет сил не только на проклятую дверь: бежать он тоже больше не может, и отмахиваться, и заталкивать в темные углы сознания. 

\- Есть смысл орать? – спрашивает Стайлз посиневшими губами. Дерек не видит, но ему и не нужно видеть. - Я не гордый, могу и понадрываться. 

Если бы он пострадал сегодня, Дерек вырвал бы Кайле сердце и накормил бы им ее бет. 

\- Побереги дыхание, - советует он. - Рядом никого нет.

Он слышит, как ночной охранник супермаркета щелкает каналами телевизора, и это так далеко, что звать и правда нет смысла. Ни прохожих, ни даже проезжающих поблизости машин. Бейкон Хиллз благочестиво отправился на боковую, законсервировав их в тишине, темноте и холоде.

\- Какие шансы, что тебя хватятся? 

\- Никаких, - без колебаний отвечает Стайлз. – Отец дежурит, Скотт ушел часа полтора назад и уверен, что я не влезу в неприятности. 

В какой-то момент его зубы издают лязгающий звук, выдавая, насколько он замерз. И это последняя капля.

\- Иди сюда, - зовет Дерек ровно, негромко, не доверяя собственному голосу. 

\- Нет, - так же ровно отвечает Стайлз. 

Дерек шагает к нему, пользуется тем, что Стайлз его не видит, и успевает поймать за запястье, прежде чем он увернется, ужом скользнет в сторону, где надежный рябиновый ковер и где еще холоднее от стен рефрижератора.

\- Ты околеешь. Здесь слишком низкая температура.

\- Лучше дверью займись. 

В этом есть резон, но Дерек, дав себе поблажку, уже ничего не слышит. Ему плохо и он знает, как сделать лучше. 

\- Не надо. Дерек, - предупреждающе просит Стайлз, упирается руками в грудь, и ладони у него как две ледышки. 

\- Не глупи, - Дерек мягко преодолевает его сопротивление, тянет к себе, подступаясь ближе, пока они не оказываются прижаты друг к другу. – Мне не до того. 

\- Да что ты, - огрызается Стайлз куда-то ему в шею. От дуновения становится щекотно, и Дерек шумно выдыхает. 

Теперь он знает, как заставить Стайлза притихнуть.

\- Сейчас, подожди, - шепчет Дерек, и мысли вымывает у него из головы. Он неохотно отстраняется, чтобы расстегнуть молнию на своей же куртке. Простой жест вдруг становится таким интимным, что на миг они оба задерживают дыхание. 

Странно, но Стайлз ни о чем не спрашивает и больше не отпихивает его, просто трясется мелко-мелко, вряд ли только от холода. 

\- Тише, - говорит Дерек, хотя Стайлз не издал ни звука. 

И просовывает ладони под куртку, скользит по спине, обнимает крепко, прижимается – грудью, животом, бедрами. Стайлз весь ледяной, а Дерека будто кипятком окатывает. 

Он ждал и боялся, что волк рванет с цепи, радостно взвоет, вцепится в то, чего не мог получить так долго. Он ошибался.

Дереку становится спокойно. Глубокая тишина опускается на него, и со слухом она не имеет ничего общего. Тишина у него внутри. 

Стайлз неловко замирает на долгие секунды, которые отсчитываются размеренными там-тамами в его груди, а потом обхватывает Дерека за шею. Его несколько раз передергивает, и вот теперь это правда от холода.

\- Ты пил, - невпопад говорит Дерек. Он заметил еще давно, но сейчас слабый запах уже почти выветрившегося алкоголя особенно сладко дразнит ноздри.

\- Ты меня еще арестуй за это… Чувак, у тебя, по-моему, жар. Так и должно быть? 

\- Мое тело пытается исцелиться, - отвечает Дерек. Дежавю скребет по нервам.

\- Кажется, у него опять не очень-то получается, - тоже припоминает Стайлз. – Дефективный ты, что ли…

\- Мои зубы сейчас рядом с твоей шеей.

\- Не в первый раз, - отрезает Стайлз резко и делает не очень убедительную попытку вырваться из объятий. Дерек держит крепко, а ему слишком холодно. Стайлз колеблется и в итоге злому молчанию предпочитает удовлетворение любопытства: - И эта твоя красноглазая подружка говорила, что ты не хочешь меня обращать. И убивать тоже. 

\- Не надо слушать все, что говорит обиженная женщина. 

\- Она мне не показалась такой уж обиженной, скорее до чертей злой.

\- Ну, ты-то у нас знаток женщин… 

\- Чья бы псина рычала, - вяло откликается Стайлз. – О чем ты вообще думал, когда кинул ее? 

\- Мне просто надоело, - выдает максимально упрощенную версию Дерек. Он не хочет говорить о Кайле. Он вообще не очень хочет разговаривать, слова все тяжелые, как булыжники, и ими не передать той хрустальной, ломкой как лед легкости, что наполняет его от этих прикосновений, от теплого дыхания в шею. 

\- Ему надоело. – Стайлз приложил бы ладонь к лицу, если б мог расцепить руки и отодвинуться от живой печки. – Супер, Дерек. Просто пять баллов. И теперь мы умрем – то есть я умру - от холода, потому что ты непостоянный кобель.

\- Ты не умрешь, - возможно, чуть резче, чем хотел, говорит Дерек. – И я не непостоянный. 

\- Тогда вытащи нас отсюда, - не хочет слышать вторую часть фразы Стайлз. 

\- Тогда отпусти меня, - резонно предлагает Дерек и сильнее сжимает его, чувствуя выступающие ребра, добираясь ладонью до небольшой ложбинки сзади на шее. 

\- Сам отпусти, - еле слышно возражает Стайлз. 

Они оба знают, что Дерек не может. 

\- Что, я твой личный сорт героина? – хмыкнув, явно цитирует Стайлз. 

\- Вряд ли, - говорит Дерек. 

«Опиума», - думает он. Дерек родился оборотнем и понятия не имеет, как должны действовать на людей наркотики, но сейчас ему кажется, что Стайлз – это особый волчий опиум. Мысли от него расплываются, и самые важные кажутся далекими и смешными. 

\- Эта твоя обиженная подружка сказала, что ты вляпался. 

В голосе Стайлза слишком много вопросительной интонации, чтобы Дерек промолчал.

\- Еще как, - выдыхает он. 

Стайлз ничего больше не говорит. 

Время существует отдельно от них, течет широкой тихой рекой где-то в параллельном измерении.

Аконит пускает корни в легких Дерека, тянет силы, и в него, кажется, добавлены еще какие-то травы. Почти все тепло уходит Стайлзу. Дереку так спокойно, что он не сразу понимает, почему подгибаются колени. 

Стайлз машинально пытается удержать его, но Дерек слишком тяжелый. Они вместе делают несколько шагов назад, добираясь до двери, и опускаются на пол тоже вместе – отпустить Стайлза он не может сейчас даже под страхом смерти. 

Оказывается, сложно усесться на пол, не расцепляя объятий. 

\- Я уже говорил, что ненавижу тебя? - выдыхает Стайлз, ерзая на коленях Дерека. 

Спину Дереку обжигает металл, а в груди все кипит, и тяжесть на коленях идеально правильная. Он раньше не задумывался, можно ли испытывать кайф, будучи отравленным и загибаясь от переохлаждения. 

\- Есть в этом всем и приятный момент. Один, - вдруг говорит Стайлз.

\- Какой?

\- Тебя тоже поимели. 

\- Да, - не спорит Дерек. Слова все еще похожи на булыжники, и он выталкивает их изо рта, не выбирая. – Только не она. 

Он поворачивает голову и коротко прижимается губами к шее Стайлза, тут же отстраняясь. Чужое сердце бьется словно в его собственной груди, выдох замирает на губах Стайлза, не сорвавшись, и он молчит. 

Дерек слизывает с губ запах и старается не думать о том, что он сделает, если его тепла не хватит. И если не произойдет того, чего Дерек все-таки ждет. Опиум действует. Не думать не так уж сложно. 

…Волчий слух улавливает звуки, но сознание расфокусировано настолько, что выстроить простейшую логическую цепочку – задача почти непосильная. 

\- Дерек. Дерек! – сипит ему на ухо Стайлз, вырывая из оцепенелой полудремы. – Ты слышишь? 

Где-то бесконечно далеко, снаружи, лязгают задвижки на дверях фургона, отпирается – отдирается с мясом – навесной замок. Они чуть не вываливаются из рефрижератора, когда двери распахиваются. Воздух, врывающийся с улицы, кажется раскаленным. 

\- Да у вас тут чертова романтика в газовой камере, - бодро говорит Питер. Быстро отходит подальше, чихает и деликатно уточняет: - Надеюсь, не помешал? 

 

***

Иногда Питеру любопытно, как Дерек протянул эти шесть лет в одиночку, с его-то неумением – или нежеланием – разбираться в людях. Иногда, но не сейчас. 

Питер смотрит на Дерека и Стайлза, сплетенных, сцепленных в объятиях, и чувствует что-то среднее между раздражением, завистью и умилением. А потом вздыхает, пересиливает себя и сквозь аконитовое амбре снова приближается к фургону. 

\- Совсем забыл сказать, чтобы ты не гулял допоздна. Думал, ты уже взрослый мальчик, - говорит Питер и протягивает руку, чтобы вытащить Стайлза первым. Парень смотрит на него через плечо Дерека неверяще, хлопает заиндевевшими ресницами и дышит морозными облачками.

Когда Питер берется за его запястье, Дерек, не оборачиваясь, рычит низко, утробно, сильнее стискивает Стайлза. Соображает он явно не слишком хорошо, отрава выгнала волка наружу, и тот, даже израненный, не намерен выпускать вожделенную добычу. У Питера неприятно трясутся поджилки, это отклик беты на недовольство альфы, и его это бесит до невозможности, но Питер может приструнить своего волка. Он упрямо выдирает почти неподвижного Стайлза из хватки Дерека.

\- Деткам пора на боковую, - говорит Питер. 

\- Отойди, - медленно, будто с трудом вспоминая человеческую речь, отзывается Дерек. 

\- Я вам не кусок мяса. Господи-боже, - вдруг оживает Стайлз, отпихивает и Дерека, и Питера, поднимается. И тут же валится вниз, не удержавшись на ногах.

Питер подхватывает его, удерживает. Стайлза начинает трясти почти сразу, но стоять он уже более-менее может, и это хорошо, потому что Дерек наконец разворачивается. Под взглядом его бешеных алых глаз Питер поспешно убирает руки от Стайлза и пару секунд решает, стоит ли помогать своему озверевшему от аконита, рябины, холода и собственнического инстинкта племяннику. 

\- Я, между прочим, мог лечь спать. – Он все же вытаскивает Дерека из пыточной, хотя тот старается гордо отвергнуть поддержку. 

\- Проснулся бы, - отвечает тот уже спокойнее. 

Его шатает, он приваливается плечом к фургону и жадно, глубоко дышит, глядя, как Стайлз растирает плечи. Желание помочь ему в этом читается так легко, что Питер почувствовал бы неловкость, если бы мог. 

\- Мы все еще семья, - продолжает Дерек, выгнав из легких основную порцию отравы. – И я все еще твой альфа, нравится тебе это или нет. 

Питеру, конечно, ни черта не нравится, но он благоразумно воздерживается от комментариев. 

\- О чем это вы? Опять ваши оборотнические штуки? – вклинивается Стайлз. У него, конечно, зуб на зуб не попадает, но любопытства это не убавляет. 

\- Когда связь такая прочная, мы можем чувствовать, что другой член стаи в опасности, - поясняет Дерек. 

\- Можем чувствовать, но не обязаны реагировать, - уточняет Питер. Он подходит к Стайлзу и сует руку в карман куртки. Глаза у Дерека снова вспыхивают, а Питер машет в воздухе ключами от машины: - Что, сам поведешь? Или предпочтете прогулку пешком, как я, например? Кстати, пора бы и мне обзавестись уже транспортом… 

Стайлз окидывает их обоих усталым взглядом и плотнее обхватывает себя руками. Близость Питера его ничуть не напрягает, и это даже немного обидно. Видно, и впрямь вся его способность бояться сконцентрировалась на Дереке, и в таком случае вскоре, может статься, он и вовсе забудет, что это за чувство. Любопытный парнишка.

Напоминание о машине Дерека не сразу, но ввинчивается в сознание Стайлза, и он, встрепенувшись, на негнущихся ногах идет к скучающему Камаро. Дерека швыряет следом за ним, он пошатывается, замирает, выпрямляется, снова шагает, медленно, упрямо. Питер наблюдает за этим молча, покусывая губы. Дурная привычка из прошлого, всегда выдавала, что он нервничает. Хотя сейчас – с чего бы? Не его каша, не ему расхлебывать, зато зрелище дармовое. 

Стайлз ныряет на заднее сиденье и торопливо захлопывает дверцу. Дерек обходит машину и садится вместе с ним. Питер с расстояния в десяток метров слышит раздраженный вздох Стайлза, его хриплое «Прекрасно, тогда я спереди» и шорох, после которого никто никуда так и не пересаживается. 

Питер смотрит в распахнутое морозное нутро рефрижератора и представляет, как завтра работники супермаркета будут чесать затылки при виде кучи веток во вскрытом фургоне. Еще ему интересно, есть ли поблизости бездомные. Если есть, кому-то из них может крупно повезти наткнуться на халявное мясо. 

\- Куда? – спрашивает он вскоре, запуская двигатель и включая печку.

\- Домой.

\- В больницу. 

Они отвечают одновременно и сверлят друг друга хмурыми взглядами. Питер неторопливо выруливает со стоянки, поглядывая на них в зеркало. 

\- Тебе надо к ветеринару? – участливо интересуется Стайлз.

\- Идиот. 

\- Знаешь, мне больше нравилось то время, когда ты меня не оскорблял. Точнее, когда вообще не разговаривал со мной. А если совсем уж точно – когда тебя просто не было в моей жизни. – Стайлз делает паузу, тараторить помногу без перерыва ему пока дыхалки не хватает. Ловит в зеркале насмешливый взгляд Питера, припоминает, с чего все началось, и заканчивает: - Когда вас обоих не было. 

\- Все это не отменяет твоего переохлаждения, - обманчиво спокойно говорит Дерек.

Питер видел, как его беты за куда менее наглый тон скулили от боли. Стайлз, конечно, не бета, но ведь и Дерека никто не заставляет сдерживать свою вспыльчивость. 

\- И что, я скажу «здрасьте, мне тут приспичило в морозилке потусоваться, нет ли у вас каких-нибудь таблеток. От тупости, например»? Спасибо, меня и так фриком считают. 

\- Тогда какая тебе разница, если уже считают, - скрипит зубами Дерек и незаметно придвигается ближе. Для увлеченного собственным ознобом Стайлза – незаметно. 

\- Есть разные стадии фриковости! И я пока не готов с твоей легкой руки перейти на следующую. И как я объясню все отцу? Опять врать ему, как у меня все охуенно? Меня достало это все, достало, ты понял?! – вместе с телом у Стайлза оттаивает и способность злиться. А уж на что он имеет право, так это на злость, тут не поспоришь. 

Но он все равно прижимается плечом к подставленному плечу Дерека. Питеру интересно, насколько сознательно. А еще у него мелькает не самая уместная мысль о том, как утомительно было бы – гипотетически – слушать эту дивную грызню на постоянной основе.

На перекрестке Питер сворачивает в сторону дома шерифа. Даже если Дерек против, этот спор он не выиграет, и, судя по его плотно сжатым губам, он это понимает.

Стайлз пялится в окно на проплывающих мимо светлячков горящих фонарей, окон домов и редких автомобильных фар. Успокаивается. И вздрагивает, когда Дерек дотрагивается до его щеки.

\- Что за?.. – возмущенно начинает он, но не договаривает. 

Питер чуть не сбивает зазевавшуюся на середине дороги кошку. Иногда ему все-таки надо смотреть вперед. 

Дерек молча показывает Стайлзу большой палец со следами губной помады. Стайлз кривится, натягивает на пальцы рукав футболки и принимается яростно оттирать остатки помады со щеки. И у Дерека снова то самое выражение лица. Он сцепляет руки в замок. 

\- Ищите женщину? – вклинивается в их тишину-на-двоих Питер. Ему, конечно, интересно наблюдать за их душевными терзаниями, но и уточнить, почему он должен был выискивать нарвавшегося на очередные неприятности племянника посреди ночи, тоже было бы неплохо. 

Стайлз трет шею, громко шмыгает носом.

\- Нет, чувак, искать ее я бы не советовал. Серьезно. 

\- И все-таки ее ищут, правда? Охотники, - невзначай роняет Питер. 

Дерек отрывается от созерцания кадыка Стайлза и вцепляется взглядом в Питера, как гончая в кролика. 

\- Что ты об этом знаешь? 

\- Да ничего конкретного. Несколько дней назад читал на сайте одного городка в Колорадо, что там охотника задрало дикое животное. Фамилия показалась знакомой, проверил – точно, один из ребят с аконитовым арсеналом. Попробовал потянуть за несколько ниточек, освежить старые связи… Не смотри так, Дерек, ты был не очень-то разговорчивым в последнее время, особенно с учетом некоторых… ммм… обстоятельств. – Дерек выглядит так, что Питер решает на всякий случай снять двусмысленность: - Ты меня все-таки убил, ладно? Почти. 

\- И эти твои старые связи сказали, что оборотни, на которых открыли сезон охоты, отправились в Калифорнию? – спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Сказали, что в этом направлении, и притом довольно большая стая. А сегодня я на фейсбуке у одного парня прочитал… кстати, как правильно: на фесбуке или в фейсбуке? В общем, прочитал, что он нашел задранного оленя в лесу, неподалеку от Бейкон Хиллз. Он грешил на горного льва или одичавшую собаку. Это могло быть и совпадением, конечно, но… Это не оно, так? 

\- Спрашивай у своего ненаглядного племянничка, - поднимает руки Стайлз, будто сдаваясь.

Питер не уверен, что задавать Дереку вопросы сейчас – такая уж хорошая идея. На полуокоченевший труп он, конечно, больше не похож, но улучшающееся самочувствие настроения ему не подняло. Дерек тихо бесится, и еще неизвестно, из-за чего больше – из-за надурившей его волчицы, упрямства Стайлза или из-за того, что беситься надо тихо. Опять же – потому что Стайлз. 

Мимо проплывают темное почтовое отделение, подсвеченный банкомат, тускло блестящие витрины магазинов. Последняя улица перед спальным районом, где приютился дом Стилински. 

Питер хорошо помнит дорогу: он уже был здесь сегодня, когда искал Дерека по тянущемуся к нему изо всех сил следу. Дерек звал так отчаянно, так требовательно, что Питер не смог бы, наверное, усидеть на месте, даже если бы захотел. А он не хотел. 

\- Вряд ли ты дождешься от него, - помявшись, говорит Стайлз и недобро косится на Дерека, - так что, типа… спасибо. Я в курсе, мое спасение вроде как дополнительным пунктом программы шло, но все равно. 

Дополнительный пункт. Из-за которого Дерек звал так отчаянно и так требовательно, что Питер метался по городу, как собака вынюхивая их запахи.

\- Ну что ты, Стайлз, - улыбается ему в зеркало Питер, - ты же почти свой. Правда ведь, Дерек? 

Он ждет очередной волны агрессии, захлестывающей салон машины и утекающей сквозь приоткрытое окно, но вместо этого Дерек только кивает, глядя прямо перед собой: 

\- Правда. 

\- «Свой» в смысле «один из стаи»? – со странной интонацией спрашивает Стайлз, ковыряя обивку дверцы. 

Дерек медлит, слишком медлит с ответом, непохоже на себя.

\- И это тоже, - произносит он тихо, будто снова - только для них двоих. 

Стайлз прикрывает глаза, точно его ослепляет свет фар встречной машины. Дорога пуста.

Питер хоть и поработал этой ночью ангелом-хранителем, от платы не отказался бы, и зрелища его вполне устраивают. Остался финальный аккорд – как раз на последние полкилометра пути. 

\- А если бы я не пришел? – елейно спрашивает он. – Или если бы я опоздал? Дерек? 

Он знает ответ, конечно, но так хочется услышать – голос Дерека и сердце Стайлза. 

\- Я бы его укусил, - говорит Дерек раздельно и с обещанием «ты мне за это ответишь». 

\- Ты бы меня – что?

Машина останавливается возле дома Стайлза, а тот таращится на Дерека с таким видом, будто ему такой вариант и в голову не приходил. Чему Питер ни на секунду не верит, потому что Стайлз – умный мальчик. 

\- Ты слышал, - спокойно говорит Дерек. 

Стайлз несколько раз облизывает губы, явно выбирая что-нибудь покрепче из своего репертуара ругательств. 

\- Я не буду оборотнем, - отвечает он наконец надтреснутым, почти неузнаваемым голосом. 

\- Тебе и не придется. 

Стайлз согласно кивает и только теперь выходит из машины. Вскоре хлопает дверь дома.

\- Прозвучало многообещающе, как думаешь? – спрашивает Питер, обернувшись. 

И получает увесистый удар по лбу, от которого перед глазами пляшет хоровод звездочек. 

\- Думаю, что ты лезешь, куда не просят, многого недоговариваешь и специально играешь у меня на нервах, - резко говорит Дерек. Выдыхает. Слегка морщится, словно ест кислую ягоду, но все же произносит: – Спасибо. 

Надо полагать, не за вышеозвученное. 

\- И выметайся, - добавляет он, выбираясь из машины. 

Питер покорно уступает ему водительское кресло.

Дерек даже дожидается, пока он усядется рядом, прежде чем трогаться с места. 

 

***

У дивана высокая спинка, массивные подлокотники и бежевая обивка с темным рисунком. Он очень похож на тот, который шесть лет назад стоял на этом самом месте в гостиной дома Хейлов. 

Дерек подходит ближе, присматривается и понимает: диван не просто очень похож. Он точно такой же. 

Точно так же, как шесть лет назад, Питер сидит в костюме, закинув ногу на ногу, и листает книгу. Видимо, все же нашлось что-то, чего пока нет в Интернете, или же он просто увлекся реконструкцией прошлого. Дерек не может не признать: получилось у него неплохо. 

\- Где ты его взял?

\- На иБэй, - откликается Питер, переворачивая страницу. - Там, по-моему, есть все что угодно. У тебя что-то пульс зачастил. Все в порядке?

Он смотрит с участливой улыбкой, и Дерек не может решить, есть ли за ней что-нибудь кроме издевки. 

Правда в том, что иллюзия леденит кровь. Как будто в обгорелый, израненный дом встроили кусок картинки из глянцевого журнала. Копировать – вставить. 

\- Что дальше? Журнальный столик? 

Дерек не станет отвечать на его вопросы, особенно на риторические.

\- Я слышу твои мысли. – Питер кладет книгу на колени, заложив указательным пальцем нужную страницу. – Так что сразу поясню: нет, я не собираюсь детально восстанавливать облик дома. Но позволь напомнить, последние шесть лет я провел в больничной палате, где вы меня любезно забыли, так что сейчас мне хочется чего-то более знакомого и уютного в обстановке. 

\- Можешь хоть такие же обои наклеить и паркет так же выложить, машины времени все равно не получится. 

\- Ты совершенно прав. Я могу. – Глаза у Питера обычные, темные, никакой иллюминации, а волк Дерека все равно ощетинивается под его холодным взглядом. – Все-таки у нас одинаковые права на этот дом. Ну а раз ты им, кажется, вообще не собираешься заниматься, то это буду делать я. Кто-то же из нас двоих должен вести себя как взрослый. 

\- Взрослый, значит, - Дерек опирается бедром о перила лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, скрещивает руки. – С кучей трупов на руках и полувыжженными мозгами. Спасибо, нет. 

\- Мне гораздо лучше, не стоит беспокойства, - снова миролюбиво улыбается Питер и возвращается к книге. Когда Дерек уже собирается уйти, он рассеянно добавляет: - И если ты волнуешься за Стайлза, сходи и навести его, а на мне срываться нечего. 

Уходить Дерек резко раздумывает. Впрочем, и огрызаться, наученный опытом, он не сбирается: у Питера язык без костей, ему только в радость выдать еще десяток ехидных двусмысленных комментариев, а заканчивать каждый разговор потасовкой довольно утомительно и малоэффективно. Кажется, это похоже на семью. Со всеми необходимыми поправками.

Дерек усаживается на диван с противоположного края, поймав недовольный взгляд искоса. Да, джинсы у него пыльные, как почти все в этом доме. 

Мысли и эмоции привычно сворачиваются в тугую спираль, отшвыривая как лишнее раздражение и злость на языкастого дядюшку. Чтобы переждать это, нужно тринадцать секунд, два глубоких вдоха, один выдох и руки, стиснутые в кулаки. 

После той ночи Стайлз сваливается с температурой. Дерек не трогает его третий день – и третий день мечется, как зверь в запертой и подожженной клетке. 

\- Ты куда-то собрался?

Присутствие Питера странно и не сказать чтобы тлетворно на него влияет: Дерек стал вспоминать, что такое светские беседы и зачем они нужны. 

\- Возможно, у меня предчувствие, что я могу совершенно случайно столкнуться с Мелиссой МакКолл неподалеку от больницы, - чинно отвечает Питер и поддергивает манжет щегольской рубашки. Из-под рукава выглядывает неброская, но явно не самая дешевая запонка. 

\- МакКолл, - кивает Дерек и не может удержаться от выражения «Нет, серьезно?»

\- Я же говорил, она роскошная женщина, - Питер снова отрывается от чтения, чтобы мечтательно возвести глаза к потолку. Поднятые брови Дерека он мастерски игнорирует. 

Дерек бросает взгляд на обложку его книги. «Божественная комедия», в оригинале. Пижон. 

\- И я тебя прошу, не надо заводить песню про Скотта, - добавляет Питер, спустившись с небес на землю. 

\- А стоило бы. Это же ты укусил ее сына. 

\- Вот видишь, мы уже почти семья. Как знать, вдруг Мелисса станет моей Беатриче.

\- Думаю, до того, как она поведет тебя в райские кущи, Скотт вырежет тебе сердце и поджарит его, - прикинув шансы, говорит Дерек. Для себя он делает пометку в случае чего не мешать МакКоллу. 

\- Да в тебе хоть капля романтики есть? – возмущается Питер. 

\- А в тебе хоть капля реализма? – возражает Дерек. 

\- А в тебе?- хитро щурится Питер. – Ты же хочешь меня спросить вовсе не о планах на вечер.

Дерек надеется, что скрипит зубами не слишком громко. Идея обратиться к Питеру до сих пор не кажется ему удачной, но желание узнать, где Кайла, сильнее их семейного раздора. Если сначала ему было плевать, что с ней станет, то после того, как Дерек почувствовал Стайлза наутро после их посиделок в холодильнике, безразличие сменилось желанием перегрызть ей глотку. Если бы он мог покинуть город, он давно нагнал бы ее, но Дерек не может. Оставить сейчас Стайлза – все равно что волку бросить раненую волчицу, и никакие доводы здравого смысла не могут перебить этого глубинного, засевшего в подкорке чувства. Зверь гонит Дерека на охоту и одновременно к тому, кто нуждается в защите, а человек не может поддаться ни первому порыву, ни второму и вынужден терпеть глумливые ухмылочки Питера. 

Когда след чужой стаи остыл, найти их можно, только если у тебя есть связи. И самое паршивое, что у едва вышедшего с того света Питера этих связей больше, чем у Дерека. 

\- Узнал что-нибудь? – спрашивает Дерек и старается не думать, что он будет делать, если его волку дадут точную цель. 

Питер несколько раз пробегает глазами одну и ту же строку в последней строфе на странице, то ли смакуя, то ли вникая в смысл, и неохотно отзывается:

\- Есть кое-какие слухи. Но я все еще считаю, что нарываться самому, особенно когда у тебя даже нормальной стаи нет, глупо. Мягко говоря. 

\- Я не спрашивал твоего мнения, - хмурится Дерек. 

\- Да, всего лишь попросил моей помощи. И кстати, не только я так думаю. 

Дерек не успевает уточнить, что он имеет в виду: в кармане дрожит от принятого сообщения телефон, и по коже бегут искры от неуместной щенячьей радости. Волк припадает на передние лапы, виляет хвостом, и Дерек уже даже почти не сердится на него за это. Он лезет в карман, заранее зная, чье имя высветится на экране. 

«Мне плевать, но я все равно скажу. Ты феирический долбоеб», - гласит эсэмэс от Стайлза.

Через пять секунд телефон вздрагивает еще раз коротким:

«Феерический*».

«Долбоеб», - прилетает следом. 

У него наверняка «отлично» по английскому языку и «неуд» по этикету. Ах да, этикет ведь в школах больше не преподают.

Дерек вздыхает и звонит ему. Трубка ожидаемо щерится частоколом гудков, а потом новое сообщение проходит мягкой дрожью по руке. 

«Мне больно разговаривать. И в любом случае нечего добавить».

Дерек терпеть не может эсэмэски, но смиренно набивает ответ:

«За что такая лестная оценка?»

Следует долгое возмущенное молчание длиной в минуту. Потом Стайлз все же снисходит до пояснения.

«Не приводя весь список, буду краток. Если тебе жить надоело, то давай, вперед. Мститель хренов».

Пока Дерек недобро хмурится в сторону напоказ безучастного Питера, Стайлз успевает настрочить еще два сообщения. В чем с современными подростками сложно соперничать, так это в скорости печатания эсэмэсок. 

«Еще раз: мне-то плевать, но если тебя грохнут, тут останется твой шизоидный дядя. А вы друг друга хоть как-то компенсируете».

«И да, спасибо ему. Хоть и шизик, а поумнее некоторых будет». 

Дерек, не поворачивая головы, говорит Питеру:

\- Он назвал тебя шизиком. 

\- Передавай привет. 

\- Я убью тебя.

\- Повторяться – моветон, Дерек. 

Питер с благочестивой, почти кроткой улыбкой переворачивает страницу и рассматривает рисунок, изображающий муки грешников в одном из последних кругов ада. Улыбка становится еще благочестивее. 

\- Ты был у него?

А вот этот тон Питер проигнорировать не может. Как и сдержать обреченный вздох. 

\- Всего лишь влез в твой телефон. Ты же его бросаешь где ни попадя. 

\- Держись. Подальше, - чеканит Дерек и открывает очередное сообщение.

«Эй? Ты там его уже на куски разделываешь? Я же просил сказать спасибо!»

«Еще нет. И нечего мне раздавать распоряжения», - набирает Дерек, пару раз опечатываясь, собираясь забить – и все равно исправляя ошибки.

«Отправлено. Доставлено». Прочтено. И вот теперь Стайлз звонит сам. 

Дерек отвечает, все еще буравя взглядом Питера.

\- Стайлз…

\- Мне реально больно, - хрипит в трубке Дарт Вейдер, - так что заткнись. Я пострадал – мне решать. Я запрещаю. Вопросы?

\- С чего ты взял, что можешь?

\- А разве нет?

Тугая тишина выразительно сообщает, что засранец бросил трубку. Дерек царапает язык о выступившие клыки и запрещает себе перезванивать. Орать на Стайлза бесполезно, да он и не ответит. 

\- Давай, скажи что-нибудь, - мягко просит Дерек Питера. – Дай мне повод. 

Тот поднимает глаза, затуманенные живописаниями ада в исполнении Данте, и очень убедительно изображает, что ничего не слышал. Его выдает только дрогнувшая нижняя губа. 

\- Если тебе интересно, - голос Питера настигает Дерека, уже взявшегося за ручку двери, - охотники напали на их след. И я тут, к слову, ни при чем. Но кто бы кого ни прикончил в итоге, лично я расстраиваться не буду. А ты? 

Дерек молча шарахает и без того на ладан дышащей дверью.

Он уже не видит, как Питер неспешно достает из кармана пиджака айфон и быстро набирает:

«Зачет по оборотневедению за первое полугодие - автоматом». 

А через минуту ему приходит ответ.

«:)».

 

***

Судя по выражению лица шерифа Стилински, он никак не может выбрать между «Мистер Хейл?», «Дерек?» и «Какого дьявола?». 

\- Добрый день, - останавливается он на самом безопасном варианте, хотя до конца от вопросительной интонации избавиться все же не выходит. 

\- Добрый, - кивает Дерек. Он уже давно не чувствовал себя так неловко. Руки дико хочется затолкать в карманы, но он сдерживается. – Я… хм, как ваш сын? Ему лучше?

Брови шерифа покоряют новую высоту.

\- Лучше, - медленно кивает он. – Стайлз сейчас спит.

\- Нет, - говорит Дерек. Наверное, чересчур уверенно, потому что шериф скрещивает руки на груди и наклоняет голову немного набок, как на допросе. Дерек помнит. 

«Я слышу его дыхание» - пожалуй, неправильное уточнение. 

\- Он отправил мне сообщение недавно, - поясняет Дерек, как он надеется, достаточно легко.

Достаточно, чтобы шериф не попросил показать телефон.

\- Могу я с ним поговорить? – так и не дождавшись ответа, спрашивает Дерек. 

Мгновение ему кажется, что старший Стилински, загораживающий дверной проем как каменный страж, посоветует ему еще раз воспользоваться телефоном, но тот, помедлив, отходит в сторону. За то время, что они поднимаются на второй этаж, он так и не задает вопрос, который написан на его лице крупным шрифтом. 

Дереку даже любопытно, что Стайлз будет сочинять про него отцу, когда тот все-таки спросит, что может быть общего у школьника и бывшего подозреваемого в двух убийствах, но доверие шерифа сыну, проявляемое перед посторонними, вызывает уважение. 

Шериф негромко стучит в дверь и заглядывает в комнату.

\- Стайлз? – зовет он, убедившись, что тот и впрямь не спит. – К тебе пришли. Это…

\- Дерек Хейл, - заканчивает вместо него Стайлз с нотами обреченности. 

От Дарта Вейдера его теперь, пожалуй, можно отличить, но голос все равно сиплый. Дерек слышит, как шумит у него в легких, и глупо переминается с ноги на ногу за спиной шерифа, испытывая острое желание отодвинуть его. Тот, словно чувствуя это, хмуро оглядывается, отступает, позволяя Дереку войти, и говорит, прежде чем закрыть дверь:

\- Я буду внизу. 

Дерек его уже не слышит. 

В комнате полумрак, жалюзи опущены. Чудом примостившийся на краю постели ноутбук еле слышно мурлычет что-то ненавязчивое – то ли как снотворное, то ли просто как лекарство от тишины. Пахнет таблетками, травами, медом, потом – смесь запахов бьет по обонянию, и она должна быть неприятной. 

Дерек прислоняется спиной к двери и глубоко, почти жадно дышит, не отводя взгляда от пристально следящего за ним Стайлза. Тот кутается в одеяло чуть не до подбородка и лихорадочно сверкает запавшими, в обводке фиолетовых теней глазами. 

\- И что, мне теперь делать рябиновые двери? – спрашивает он наконец, вздохнув и чуть не захлебнувшись от этого кашлем. - То есть не пойми превратно, я бы сделал уже давно, только отец вряд ли с пониманием отнесется к внезапному ремонту. По крайней мере, раньше ты двери игнорировал, так что можно было бы обойтись рябиновым подоконником. Хотя кого я обманываю, я не умею плотничать. Уроки труда всегда были для меня пыткой. 

Он заканчивает тихую тираду, облизывает пересохшие губы. 

\- Я пришел забрать куртку.

Предлог не выдерживает никакой критики, конечно, но Дерек и не старается. 

\- Ну да, точно. Крутой Оборотень и его Крутая Кожанка, - закатывает глаза Стайлз. – Как ты без нее жил-то почти четыре дня. У вас разве не симбиоз?

\- Так ты ждал меня раньше? – переводит Дерек, улыбаясь. 

\- Пошел ты, - незлобиво морщится Стайлз и кивает на шкаф. – Вон она, на ручке висит. 

\- Ладно, - отзывается Дерек, даже не взглянув и не шелохнувшись. 

Стайлз приподнимает бровь, хотя удивленным совсем не выглядит. Или рассерженным. Или напуганным. Поразительно, но Дерек только сейчас в полной мере понимает это: они наедине в той самой комнате, а у Стайлза сердце бьется только чуть-чуть быстрее, чем положено. Легкое волнение вместо приступа паники. Может быть, эффект одного из выпитых им лекарств, а может, медленное исцеление от другой травмы. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? – спрашивает Дерек.

\- Ты издеваешься?

\- Ответь. Просто скажи это. 

Стайлз фыркает, корчит смешную гримасу, но молчит. Дерек слушает его сердце, и Дерек услышит ложь. Сейчас, когда Стайлз так спокоен, это несложно. 

\- Я не знаю, - говорит он, глядя в глаза. На его шее голубая жилка пульсирует в ровном ритме чистой правды. – И во мне сейчас столько разных колес, что я самому себе не стал бы верить. 

Песня, струящаяся из динамиков ноутбука, заканчивается, и в секунды тишины между треками вмещается прерывистый вдох, повисающий в воздухе, как муха в паутине. Потом снова начинает бренчать гитара, откликаются на удары палочек барабаны. Стайлз возится, приподнимается на локте, выпрастывает руку из-под одеяла и тянется к подносу, который стоит на табурете рядом с кроватью. Отхлебывает из кружки, кривится.

\- Молоко с медом. Гадость та еще, тем более горячее. Когда я болел в детстве…

Стайлз замолкает и даже не пытается закруглить фразу, просто рубит ее. Моргает, коротко взглядывает на Дерека и снова сосредоточивается на кружке. 

\- Меня мама тоже всегда поила им, - говорит Дерек, подходя ближе. – Я давился, но выпивал все до капли.

\- Вау, у нас есть хоть что-то общее.

Дерек останавливается, медлит и, не решившись сесть на постель, опускается прямо на пол. 

\- Неандерталец. Тут, между прочим, стулья есть, - бормочет Стайлз. – И вообще, ты вроде собирался уходить. 

\- Нет, не собирался, - спокойно отвечает Дерек. 

Лицо Стайлза прямо напротив, и ему некуда деть подозрительно блестящие, даже с учетом болезни, глаза. 

\- О боже, - стонет он и трет лицо рукой. – У меня жар и килограмм таблеток в животе, окей?

Он не торопится отнимать ладонь от глаз, и Дерек едва сдерживается, чтобы не потянуть его за запястье.

\- Окей, - эхом откликается он, потому что Стайлзу это важно. 

Тот наконец смотрит на него с кривоватой улыбкой и снова тянется к подносу.

\- Лидия испекла мне тортик, - говорит он уже совсем другим тоном, будто нажал эту свою волшебную кнопку перехода в режим показной беззаботности. На блюдце рядом с пустой кружкой лежит кусок чего-то воздушно-кремового. - Нет, ну ты представляешь? Девушка моей мечты испекла для меня тортик, а я тупо дрых, когда она приходила. 

Он подцепляет кремовую завитушку и задумчиво сует палец в рот. Смотрит на Дерека. Слегка меняется в лице. Торопливо запихивает руку обратно под одеяло, как будто есть риск, что ему сейчас ее оттяпают.

\- И даже не надейся, что я тебе предложу попробовать. Извращенец чертов. 

Дерек почти готов с ним согласиться. Стайлз сейчас не может и не должен вызывать ничего, кроме жалости. Но почему-то… вызывает. 

Стайлз снова укладывается, не пытаясь геройствовать и хотя бы сесть в постели. Ему правда очень плохо, а Дерек даже не гость. Стайлз лежит на боку, совсем как тогда, и по его потяжелевшему взгляду видно, что он думает об этом, думает о том, как его вдавливала в постель чужая тяжесть, как прижимались к беззащитному животу острые когти и как двигался внутри член, раздирая его. 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что по-хорошему должен сейчас сидеть за решеткой, да?

Дерек выдерживает взгляд, лишь немного наклонив голову. 

\- Понимаю.

\- Круто. – Стайлз поджимает потрескавшиеся губы, морщится, отгоняя болезненные мысли, как надоедливую собаку. – Круто, что у оборотней понятие закона не до конца из башки выветривается. И кстати, что ты собирался делать, если бы нашел эту свою Кайлу? Кишки ей выпустить? Ну что за дерьмо, Дерек? 

\- Она убила охотника. Или кто-то из ее стаи. 

\- О, ну тогда все зашибись, никаких вопросов. 

\- Тебя это сейчас беспокоит как будущего полицейского? – с усмешкой спрашивает Дерек. 

\- С чего ты взял, что я собираюсь работать в полиции? – хмурится Стайлз и выглядит уязвленным, словно Дерек походя влез в его заветный тайник. 

\- Просто знаю.

\- Знаешь, - повторяет Стайлз, источая скептицизм, а потом издает хриплый смешок. - Да ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, чувак. Кроме того, что я друг Скотта и что мой отец пару раз чуть не посадил тебя. Если уж на то пошло, ты даже имени моего не знаешь. 

Дерек делает себе мысленную пометку и наклоняется, облокачиваясь о край постели. Стайлз наблюдает за ним настороженно, как зверек, но молчит. 

\- Я знаю, что ты верный. Знаю, что ты смелый. Что ты любопытный и въедливый как клещ, - медленно говорит Дерек, удерживая его взглядом. 

\- Мое сердце не выдержит столько комплиментов за раз. Особенно клеща, - отшучивается Стайлз, а сердце у него и впрямь колотится все быстрее, но не похоже, что оно готово остановиться. Скорее уж вырваться из грудной клетки к чертям. 

\- Ты не дурак, у тебя есть чувство справедливости, и ты восхищаешься отцом, - заканчивает мерное перечисление Дерек. – Если ты перерастешь свою болтливость и патологическую любовь к развешиванию лапши на чужие уши, то у полиции не будет шансов отвертеться. Скажешь, нет?

\- А я-то думал, ты с концами переключился с режима «Оскорбления» на «Охмурение», - в лучших традициях языка без костей говорит Стайлз и закусывает губу. Пару секунд обдумывает то, что ляпнул, и уточняет: - От слова «хмурый». 

Насмешливый взгляд Дерека не щадит его ни на секунду. 

\- Блядь. Жар и таблетки. Жар и таблетки, - жалобно стонет Стайлз и тянет одеяло на голову, одновременно пытаясь отвернуться к стене. 

Дерек удерживает его за плечо, сдергивает одеяло и пристраивает ладонь на полыхающей шее, большим пальцем касаясь мочки уха. Последние пять минут ему хочется этого так сильно, что кажется, будто фантомная рука выполнила желание уже раз десять, не меньше. 

\- Я передумал, - сипит Стайлз, замирая. – Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел. Прямо сейчас. 

Дерек свободной рукой дотягивается до ноутбука и захлопывает крышку, впуская в комнату тишину, как заскучавшего под дверью щенка. 

\- Ты сам сказал: у тебя жар.

\- Дерек. 

\- Легче?

Стайлза знобит, а сам он горячий, как угли, и кожа влажно липнет к ладони Дерека. В фургоне он отдавал тепло Стайлзу, теперь – забирает его. 

\- Кажется. Немного, - сдается Стайлз. Молчит пару минут, прикрыв глаза, просто позволяя прикасаться к себе. 

Дереку неудобно сидеть, и тепло, и спокойно. Он машинально считает родинки на лице Стайлза и не думает вообще ни о чем. 

\- Мы сейчас так тупо смотримся, - врывается в туман, затягивающий сознание, хрипловатый голос. 

\- Это снимет жар.

\- Да ты просто климат-контроль. – Стайлз шмыгает носом и наконец-то немного расслабляется. 

Температура у него уже прилично снизилась, но он этого не чувствует, а Дерек не спешит делиться знанием. 

\- Сюда в любой момент может зайти мой отец. И вряд ли он поймет все это правильно. 

Дерек уверен, что шериф-то как раз поймет все очень правильно.

\- Он на кухне. Варит кофе. 

\- Ему нельзя кофе, - бурчит Стайлз. Смотрит на Дерека, немного щурится, словно борясь со сном, и вдруг признается: - Я даже Скотту не говорил никогда. Про полицию.

\- Думаю, он и так знает. 

\- Да. Наверное. 

Дерек не дает себе времени приготовиться: гладит большим пальцем пульсирующую под кожей в спокойном ритме артерию и убирает руку. Это не так уж тяжело, потому что Стайлз целую секунду смотрит удивленно и только потом неопределенно кивает, то ли благодаря, то ли извиняя. 

Он не упрекает Дерека в том, что заболел, хотя мог бы. Дерек не говорит ему держаться подальше от Питера, хотя хотел бы. 

\- Ты забыл свою куртку, - сонно зовет Стайлз, когда Дерек, не прощаясь, тихо поднимается и идет к двери.

\- Заберу в другой раз.

Стайлз, уже проваливающийся в здоровый сон, не возражает.

 

Взглядом шерифа можно прожигать дыры в стенах, но он вежливо прощается с Дереком и не задает ни одного вопроса. 

Он идеальный отец. 

 

***

Они сталкиваются на пороге. Шериф в форме, собирается уходить на ночное дежурство, и это можно было бы назвать удачным совпадением, но Айзек не верит в совпадения уже очень давно. Конечно, он прогуливался неподалеку и слушал. Можно было бы подождать еще немного, но со Стайлза сталось бы попытаться не впустить его, да и почему бы не показать шерифу, что у его сына есть друзья помимо МакКолла? Даже если это и не совсем так. 

\- Айзек? – старший Стилински смотрит удивленно, словно к нему на порог подкинули коробку с новорожденным котенком, но быстро справляется с собой: - Здравствуй. Надеюсь, ты к моему сыну, а не ко мне? 

\- Добрый вечер, - улыбается Айзек самой ясной своей улыбкой. Он умеет выглядеть ангелочком, для этого даже не нужно прилагать особых усилий. – Я принес Стайлзу кое-что по учебе.

Если его визит и кажется шерифу странным, то он никак этого не показывает. Просто отходит, пропуская его и одновременно нашаривая в кармане ключи от машины.

\- Стайлз, к тебе пришли! – кричит он в сторону лестницы на второй этаж и снова обращается к Айзеку, чинно стягивающему с себя куртку: - Извини, я должен бежать. Шерифу не к лицу опаздывать. 

Айзек очень вежливо с ним прощается и ждет, когда Стайлз спустится. Он слышит, как от дома отъезжает машина шерифа, и оглядывается, меряя шагами прихожую. Типичный «мужской» дом, в котором чисто, но не хватает чего-то важного, чего-то, что делает его живым. Айзек видит это сразу – он жил в почти таком же долгие годы.

\- Это опять ты? – слышит он бормотание Стайлза. Слишком тихое, чтобы быть рассчитанным на человеческий слух.

Айзек перестает пялиться на фотографию шерифа, маленького Стайлза и улыбчивой русоволосой женщины, висящую на стене. 

\- Извини, но нет. Не он, - громко отзывается Айзек. 

Стайлз чуть не кубарем скатывается с лестницы и смотрит на него, как будто оборотня увидел. А хотя погодите...

\- Где тут у вас кухня? Я не откажусь от чая. - Так и не дождавшись финала немой сцены, Айзек бесцеремонно идет дальше, ориентируясь на запахи.

В кухне светло, пахнет хорошенько прожаренным мясом, смесью тушеных овощей и молоком. Айзек мельком взглядывает на плетущегося за ним Стайлза, тянет ноздрями воздух, и да, от Стайлза тоже веет молоком, сладкий теплый аромат, как от ребенка.

\- Чай, - напоминает он, без приглашения усаживаясь за стол. 

Стайлз буравит его тяжелым взглядом, но все-таки щелкает кнопкой на электрическом чайнике. Скрещивает руки, прислоняется к разделочному столу, будто уходит в оборону.

\- Так, окей, - вздыхает он. – Что ты тут делаешь? 

Болезнь вымотала его, об этом говорят круги под глазами, заострившиеся скулы и общая бледность. Одежда висит на нем мешком.

\- Я что, не могу справиться о здоровье одноклассника?

\- Ты? О моем здоровье? – Стайлз излучает скепсис. – Если ты так переживал, спросил бы у Скотта. Вы вроде ладите. 

То, как он выделяет голосом последнее слово, заставляет Айзека расплыться в улыбке. Кто-то тут ревнует лучшего друга, а? На самом деле за последний месяц Скотт общался с Айзеком, пожалуй, больше, чем со Стайлзом, и ничего удивительного в этом не было. Пока Стилински варился в прошлом полнолунии, МакКолл его благоразумно не трогал. Не то чтобы Айзеку нравилось чувствовать себя временной заменой кому бы то ни было, но он слишком долго был в вакууме, и, несмотря на нахождение в стае, сблизиться со Скоттом оказалось… вообще-то, здорово. 

Айзеку вдруг кажется, что Стайлз читает его мысли – и они ему не нравятся. Кто бы сомневался. 

\- Я спрашивал. Он сказал, что ты «похож на труп немного меньше». 

\- И ты ему не поверил.

\- Поверил. Просто стало интересно посмотреть. 

Айзек постукивает пальцами по столу, слушает, как колышется, будто рябь на воде, напряжение Стайлза, слушает, как горячо и гулко стучит у него за ребрами. Он немного нервничает, немного злится, но в нем больше нет болезненного, кричащего надрыва, который бил Айзеку по глазам еще неделю назад и который почему-то не замечали другие. 

\- Тебе правда лучше, - говорит Айзек. 

Чайник, и так горячий, закипает быстро, ошпаривает кухню говорливым бульканьем воды и смолкает. Стайлз достает из шкафа две кружки и два блюдца, все как положено, кидает в каждую кружку по чайному пакетику, заливает кипятком, вытаскивает из ящика две ложки, кладет на стол, ставит сахарницу, садится напротив Айзека и спокойно спрашивает:

\- Ты же не думаешь, что я буду обсуждать это с тобой? 

А ведь он мог сделать вид, что не понял. 

Айзек обхватывает немного замерзшими ладонями горячую кружку, и только от этого у него бегут колкие мурашки по рукам и спине, встают дыбом волосы на затылке. Только от этого. 

\- Нет. Не думаю. – Он старательно улыбается и пробует чай, обжигающий и слишком крепкий на его вкус, поздно вытащил чайный пакетик. На столе блестят темные капли, Айзек машинально стирает их. Он привык, что все должно быть чисто. Его приучили. – Можем обсудить, что такого случилось, из-за чего ты так внезапно заболел. 

\- Серьезно? – Стайлз насыпает себе сахар, громко бултыхает ложкой, размешивая его, и тоже делает глоток. – Ну ладно, если ты пропустил несколько уроков биологии, то слушай. Обычно это происходит оттого, что в воздухе, в воде и везде, где только можно и нельзя, живут такие маленькие хрени, называются бактерии. И вирусы тоже живут. И вот бывает так, что эта дрянь попадает в человека…

\- Ха-ха, - говорит Айзек, и Стайлз затыкается. – На следующий день после того, как ты не появился в школе, Скотт ходил злой как дьявол, а у Дерека два дня был недоступен телефон. И знаешь, мне слабо верится в совпадения. 

\- А мне слабо верится в то, что мы с тобой можем говорить о чем-то кроме домашки по биологии или химии. Кстати, передай Харрису, что я каждый день благодарю Бога и бактерии за возможность не видеть его. 

\- Мы с тобой говорили о том, как поймать каниму, - возражает Айзек. – И вообще-то ловили. 

\- Отчаянные времена – отчаянные меры. Помнится, ты тогда был не в восторге, что мы со Скоттом участвуем в ваших стайных развлечениях. 

Стайлз мнет пальцами картонный «хвостик» чайного пакетика, который истекает темной жижей на блюдце с веселой бело-зеленой каемкой. У него подрагивает нижнее веко левого глаза, почти незаметный для других, но дико раздражающий нервный тик. 

\- А печенек нет? – спрашивает Айзек. Ему неинтересно вспоминать про каниму, лень ворошить их глупые перепалки со Скоттом. Он помнит, как Стайлз тогда машинально заслонял их с Эрикой от накачанного кетамином, но все равно опасного Джексона, и этого достаточно. Айзек не уверен, для чего именно, но – достаточно. 

\- Правда, Айзек. Зачем ты пришел? 

Стайлза редко можно увидеть таким, без улыбки, закатывания глаз и активной жестикуляции он будто голый. Айзеку вдруг становится неловко смотреть на него, и он опускает собственное забрало блуждающей усмешки, переключая внимание на кран, из которого раз в пять секунд – он уже хорошо прочувствовал ритм – падает тяжелая капля воды. Забавно, Стайлз опасается его и вместе с тем так неосторожно обнажается. Это все дом, та самая крепость, настоящая, а не мнимая, за стенами которой можно расслабиться. И Стайлз расслабляется. А сам чувствует, что где-то здесь, под мягкими коврами, рассыпаны иглы, и на них легко наступить босой ногой. 

\- Я просто хочу понимать, что происходит, - откликается Айзек наконец. 

\- Ну, тогда ты не по адресу, чувак, - Стайлз натягивает на себя привычный образ, как мокрую одежду. У него температура, на лбу и висках блестят капли пота, Айзек через разделяющий их стол чувствует жар, исходящий от его тела. – Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, но вроде бы ничего пока и не происходит, нет? Типа… никаких новых оборотней, никаких новых монстров. Старые тоже неплохо поживают, даже те, которые с того света вернулись. У охотников межсезонье, у Дитона ветлечебница, у школьников уроки, у команды лакросс, у растений фотосинтез. Все идеально.

\- У альфы на уме совсем не стая, - вплетает в его слаженную цепь слабое звено Айзек. И почти слышит, как скрипит зубами Стайлз, продолжая улыбаться. 

\- Ваш альфа – вы и разбирайтесь, что у него там на уме. 

\- По-моему, тебе виднее, - глоток чая, невинный взгляд. 

Иногда ему вспоминается та умирающая собака в клинике. Иногда он думает, что было бы лучше, если бы он ее тогда убил. Айзек не уверен, но, возможно, ему бы это понравилось. 

\- Помнишь тот недлинный список вещей, о которых мы с тобой можем говорить? – подбирается Стайлз. У него на щеках расползаются, как экзотические цветы, пятна лихорадочного румянца. По-хорошему ему бы лучше вернуться в постель прямо сейчас. – Дерек в него однозначно не входит. 

От него вкусно, немного горько пахнет гневом, знать бы еще, на кого он направлен. 

\- А может, как раз Дерек в него и входит?

\- А может, твой отец в него входит?

Айзек почти слышит, как щелкает у Стайлза внутри, заставляя перейти из обороны в наступление, без хождений кругами – сразу в больное место. В самое больное. Айзек смотрит на него золотистыми глазами, соскребает с кружки керамическую пыль отросшим ногтем и улыбается. Он не злится, на самом деле он доволен. 

\- Тебе интересно послушать о моем отце? – вельветовым голосом спрашивает Айзек, будто гладит Стайлза по щеке. Тот упрямо стискивает зубы, щурится, пытаясь разглядеть, во что же все-таки Айзек играет. 

\- А тебе интересно рассказать? 

\- Мой папа, Стайлз, долгие годы бил меня за неправильное слово, - Айзек отставляет кружку, расслабленно облокачивается о стол. – За плохую оценку. За неубранную комнату. За проколотое колесо на велосипеде. За разбитую тарелку. Иногда – бил. Это был хороший вариант. Иногда, но это еще когда я был помладше, порол ремнем. Знаешь, широким таким, кожаным. А еще у нас есть подвал, ну ты уже в курсе. Там тоже было весело, так весело, ты не представляешь. Особенно в холодильнике. Ты не представляешь… Твой классный отец, наверное, тебя никогда и пальцем не тронул, правда? 

Стайлз молчит, шмыгает носом, сухо кашляет, но молчит. Только спрашивает его глазами – о том, о чем Айзек спрашивал сам себя не раз и не два. 

\- Да, я все это терпел. Я ведь любил его, у меня никого не было кроме папы. Он бывал веселым, он всегда покупал мне все, что нужно, он так заботился обо мне, о моем образовании и воспитании. Я любил его и я рад, что его больше нет. Я всю жизнь боялся своего любимого папы, и только когда я принял укус, у меня сошли все шрамы с тела. А тебя трахнули один раз, случайно, и теперь ходят хвостом, потому что он задыхается, потому что все идет к черту из-за тебя или без тебя, и почему бы, в самом деле, нам не поговорить о Дереке? 

Айзек говорит все это монотонно, почти убаюкивающе, и снова вспоминает густую мягкую белую шерсть под ладонью, тусклые черные глаза и страшную, нестерпимую боль. Он хочет помочь. Он хочет убить. Он не может выбрать. 

Стайлз смотрит на него долго, пристально. Крутит чашку в руках, отчего та противно скрежещет о столешницу – звук едва слышный человеку и раздражающе громкий для оборотня. 

\- Если я сейчас выплесну чай тебе в лицо, все заживет за пару секунд, правда ведь? – миролюбиво спрашивает Стайлз. 

\- Правда, - кивает Айзек. Он не шевелится, все так же подпирает голову рукой. – Так что давай. 

Самое забавное, что он в самом деле готов позволить ему это и не оставить потом синяк во все лицо или чего похуже. 

Стайлз это видит, чувствует как-то, удивленно поднимает брови, ища подвох, а потом фыркает и отпивает из кружки. 

\- Пошел ты. 

Айзек вслушивается в него, вглядывается, внюхивается, бесстыдно и нагло, ему интересно, ему важно понять. Нет, не «что происходит», это и так ясно как божий день. Айзек хочет знать, сможет ли он так же, как Стайлз. 

Станет ли и ему тоже – лучше. 

\- Извини, - говорит Айзек. 

Стайлз измученно смотрит на него глазами в сетке лопнувших капилляров и эхом повторяет:

\- Извини. 

И ему правда очень жаль, это чувство тянется от него и тычется Айзеку в грудь, пробиваясь под кожу. 

\- Не самая удачная идея сравнивать, да?

\- Отстой, Айзек, - кивает Стайлз. – Полное дерьмо. 

\- Только, знаешь… - наверное, ему не стоит говорить это, не сейчас или вообще никогда. Но у Айзека теперь высокий болевой порог, а Стайлз уже и сам мог догадаться. И даже если утешение тоже из разряда «полное дерьмо», Айзек все равно тихо произносит: - Со мной случилось то, что случилось, потому что на самом деле я был не нужен. А с тобой все как раз наоборот. 

Стайлз утыкается лбом в прохладную столешницу, тихо хмыкает и собирается что-то сказать, но вдруг напрягается, вскидывается – и смотрит на Айзека с кривой улыбкой, как у хэллоуинской тыквы.

\- Поздравляю. У тебя будет шанс задать свои вопросы более знающему источнику. 

Айзек не сразу понимает его, а потом вслушивается в чуткую тишину дома, выходит за его границы… Его ошарашивает понимание, что Стайлз почувствовал Дерека раньше. Стайлз не его бета. Черт, да он даже не оборотень.

А Айзек не запер входную дверь.

\- Привет. Давно не виделись, - улыбается он своему альфе, не собираясь поджимать хвост от каких-то там алых глаз. Можно подумать, в первый раз видит. 

Только волк внутри тихонько скулит от того, как смотрит Дерек, и больше всего хочется свернуться на стуле клубком или… или перебраться поближе к Стайлзу. Потому что в том нет ни грамма страха, одно только усталое раздражение, и даже не на самого Дерека, судя по всему. Стайлза просто бесит вся эта ситуация. 

\- Айзек. Пошел. Вон, - рубит Дерек, медленно приближаясь. Что бесит его – Айзеку судить сложно. Наверное, в данную секунду это сам факт его существования. 

Стайлз хлопает ладонями по столу, привлекая их внимание, и встает. 

\- Нет, знаете что. Валите-ка отсюда оба. 

\- Стайлз, - зовет Дерек, и это почти что чудо, свершившееся на глазах Айзека. 

Большой страшный волк, который готов был разорвать Айзека на куски вот только что, будто сворачивается вокруг ног Стайлза. Видение такое яркое, что Айзек смаргивает.

\- Все, время посещений закончилось, покиньте, пожалуйста, палату. Пациент нуждается в отдыхе. Нереально нуждается.

Стайлз смотрит на них обоих, как строгая училка на провинившихся школьников, и больше не утруждает себя словами. Просто разворачивается и уходит. Может, появление Дерека его доконало. Может, ему просто тяжело держать лицо. 

Айзек слышит, как хлопает наверху дверь, как скрипит кровать и шуршит одеяло, а потом ясное:

\- Айзек, кружку за собой помой, я тебе не горничная. И захлопните входную дверь. 

Айзек смотрит на злого, явно злого Дерека, но думать может почему-то только о том, представляет ли он себе Стайлза в костюме горничной. Молчание растягивается, и Айзек, чтобы чем-то себя занять, несет кружку в раковину. Горячая вода чуть не ошпаривает руки, чайные разводы стекают в раковине к сточному отверстию, и Айзек все ждет, что Дерек что-то сделает или хотя бы что-то скажет, потому что он ведь наверняка слышал хотя бы часть их разговора, не мог не слышать. Кому бы понравилось, что в его дела кто-то лезет? Айзеку бы точно не понравилось. Особенно если бы он был альфой. 

Кружка чистая, как новорожденная, только на одной стенке неглубокая царапина, но это ничего, почти что не заметно. Айзек трет руки полотенцем и, когда совсем уже нечего делать, смотрит на Дерека. 

\- Пойдем. Отвезу тебя домой, - говорит тот. 

Здесь не место вопросам, и Айзек молчит. Молча идет за ним. Молча садится в машину. Дерек сердится, на кого-то из них троих точно сердится. Айзек не уточняет. 

Он привычно ждет наказания, ждет упрямо, со стиснутыми зубами и поджимающимся у волка хвостом, а Дерек просто подвозит его и прощается. Это так странно. И кажется… кажется, от этого легче. 

 

***

Уже подъезжая, Дерек понимает, почему у Эрики был такой странный голос, когда она звонила и просила приехать к Айзеку. 

Бойд стоит на крыльце, как приговоренный к расстрелу. Неподвижная массивная фигура, темная кожа и черная куртка – в свете уютного фонаря он весь выставлен напоказ, и он ждет. Дерек паркуется, несколько секунд смотрит на него и только потом выходит из машины. 

В теории Дерек должен разозлиться или, возможно, обрадоваться, но внутри тихо, полный штиль. Злиться сейчас он не может, не в этот вечер, а радоваться… После ухода Эрики Бойд еще целый месяц потратил на то, чтобы решить для себя, где он хочет быть. Не слишком воодушевляет и внушает доверие. 

\- Дерек, - кивает Бойд. Молчание альфы давит на него, раскалывает непроницаемое выражение лица, и сквозь непоколебимое спокойствие проступает испуг. 

Щеку Бойда наискосок расчерчивают четыре глубокие царапины, которые он не исцеляет, потому что не может или не хочет. Вариантов всего два, и Дереку даже любопытно.

\- Это Эрика или?..

\- Эрика, - быстро перебивает Бойд, переступает с ноги на ногу. 

Значит, не исцеляется специально. Трогательный способ извиниться, стоит признать. Дерек мысленно отмечает, что Бойд сделал неплохой шаг вперед на пути к самоконтролю: у остальных замедлять регенерацию получается не слишком хорошо и совсем ненадолго. Интересно будет посмотреть, чему еще он научился. 

Дерек ловит эту мысль, будто прилетевшую со стороны, и понимает, что решение уже принял. И судя по тому, что Бойд уже здесь, вместе с остальными, возражать против его возвращения стая не будет. Разве что кое-кто в ближайшее время поточит об него когти чуть сильнее, чем следует. 

\- Я… хотел сказать… извини, что… - неудачно начинает Бойд, и вся его заготовленная речь скукоживается, как подожженная бумага, оставляя только обгорелую черную кромку из пауз и тяжелого дыхания. 

\- Завтра на тренировке поговорим, - обещает Дерек.

У Бойда такое выражение лица, будто ему вручили рождественский подарок, а не забронировали кровавую взбучку со сломанными конечностями.

С тихим щелчком открывается дверь, и да, разумеется, они все подслушивали, но выглядывает только Эрика. Дерека она сначала будто и не замечает – смотрит на Бойда со смесью досады и облегчения, а потом замечает его до сих пор располосованную щеку и не может сдержать легкой улыбки. 

\- Ты все-таки приглашен.

Эрика открывает дверь шире, пропускает Бойда в дом и вот теперь шагает навстречу Дереку.

\- Решили устроить вечеринку? А если бы я вспомнил про обычай с вырыванием сердца предателям? 

\- Это не вечеринка. Это просто ужин, - отвечает Эрика. – Семейный. 

Дерек собирается привычно отмахнуться от подростковых сантиментов, но Эрика вдруг обнимает его, укутывает облаком сладко пахнущих духов, прижимается крепко и стоит так, грея дыханием его шею. Это более странно, чем затягивать шипастый обод на голове у школьницы. Дерек не пытается отстранить ее, замирает, неловко пристроив руки на ее талии.

\- Что это ты? – все же спрашивает он, когда Эрика его отпускает и делает шаг назад. 

\- Просто. Просто так. 

\- Только из-за Бойда?

\- Не только. Мне давно хотелось. – Она жмет плечами и изо всех сил старается не показывать, что тоже немного смущена. 

Крутой стерве не пристало лезть обниматься, но сейчас она выбивается из образа. Дереку почти непривычно видеть ее без боевого раскраса, кричащего всем окружающим «Эй, вы только посмотрите, какая я охрененная!» За время, прошедшее с ее обращения, Эрика успела немного обкатать и новую внешность, и новую самооценку. Ей теперь комфортно в самой себе, и желание все время будто выставлять себя на витрине в вызывающей одежде и с ярким макияжем если не пропало совсем, то существенно поубавилось. 

А еще она стала намного лучше чувствовать чужие эмоции. И эмоции своего альфы – в первую очередь.

\- Ты все время был какой-то злой и грустный. Нечего так на меня смотреть. Был. А теперь мы пойдем и будем ужинать, потому что даже тебе надо иногда есть.

Она вздергивает голову и заходит в дом, не дожидаясь возражений. Хотя Дерек не собирается возражать, скорее ему хочется спросить: если раньше он был злым и грустным, то какой же он тогда сейчас? И ему правда интересно, потому что сам он уже с трудом понимает. 

В доме светло, как на праздник, музыкальный центр негромко наигрывает, в кухне Бойд уже о чем-то спорит с Эрикой, а в гостиной на диване устроился в ожидании ужина Питер. Трудно представить себе более нормальную картинку. Дереку – трудно. 

\- И чья это была идея? – спрашивает он, останавливаясь напротив Питера. 

\- Я что, опять главный подозреваемый? – отзывается тот. Он выглядит довольным и для разнообразия даже улыбается нормально, а не как затаившаяся под водой рептилия.

\- Идея была моя.

К ним подходит Айзек, в руках у него стопка тарелок, явно «праздничных», которые обычно не ставят на стол без особого повода. 

\- Моя идея, мой дом, моя лазанья. 

Он улыбается Дереку напряженно, словно все еще ждет расплаты за ту свою выходку, хотя прошла уже неделя. От этого немного досадно, холодком пробирает по загривку, но злость стихает, не успев шевельнуться. 

\- Ты готовишь, - констатирует Дерек, задавливая воспоминания о подслушанном разговоре, «со мной случилось то, что случилось», полынная горечь от них обоих, таких разных – такая одинаковая. Он не злится, почти не злится. Не на Айзека. 

\- Конечно я готовлю, - улыбается Айзек, ангельски. Наверное, даже не специально. 

Конечно. Надо думать, в их идеальной семье не принято было спорить о дежурстве по кухне. 

\- Ты ведь не заезжал домой? – спрашивает Питер.

\- Нет. А что?

\- Твои вещи – там, - он кивает на черную сумку, приютившуюся возле кресла, и на мрачный вопросительный взгляд Дерека поясняет: - Ремонтные работы. Они приступили сегодня. Что? Я тебе говорил. 

\- Ты предлагал, - поправляет Дерек. – А я тебе даже ничего не ответил. 

\- Айзек, где тут у тебя чертовы ножи? – кричит с кухни Эрика, и Айзек ретируется, возможно, чуть более поспешно, чем хотел бы показать. 

\- Молчание – знак согласия, - замечает Питер смиренно. – И вообще, мы не можем больше жить в нашем доме… так. 

\- Не живи, - бросает Дерек и опускается в кресло. 

Питер смотрит укоризненно, будто Дереку снова десять и он только что чуть не снял скальп с двоюродной сестры, всего лишь дернув ее за косичку. 

\- Айзек предложил погостить у него. Такой милый мальчик. Тут и для тебя комната найдется.

Он переходит от издевки к нормальному тону и обратно легко, будто ловит волну на серфе. Дерек сверлит его взглядом, вспоминает, что на Питера это не действует, и вздыхает:

\- Обойдусь каким-нибудь отелем. 

А вот теперь дядюшка удивлен, приятное разнообразие. 

\- Что, и это все? Не будешь сварливо бухтеть, что я не имел права затевать ремонт без твоего благословения? Даже глазами не сверкнешь? Нет? Да кто-то хорошо провел день, я смотрю… 

\- Просто заткнись, пока я не передумал, - советует Дерек. 

Из кухни, простучав каблучками по коридору, появляется Эрика, немного встрепанная, с весело блестящими глазами и следами сахарной пудры на щеке. 

\- Через пару минут все будет готово. Нам даже не пришлось искать стол побольше, все должны уместиться. Но Джексон завтра все равно огребет за то, что не пришел. Делает вид, что мы для него – неподходящая компания. Говнюк. 

\- Джексона, вероятно, смутила не ваша компания, а моя, - замечает Питер. – Все еще дуется из-за своей девушки. 

\- А ты всего-то довел ее до нервного срыва и испоганил репутацию, - говорит Дерек. 

\- Вот именно! 

\- Ничего нашей королеве Мартин не сделалось, - фыркает Эрика. – Строит из себя, как обычно, центр вселенной. Они с Арджент обе хороши. А кстати об Арджент и арджентозависимых… Скотта тоже можно было бы позвать. И даже вместе со Стайлзом. 

Она замечает пристальный взгляд Дерека, запинается и удивленно вздергивает брови:

\- Что? Он забавный. 

\- Стайлз болеет, - мягко оттягивает внимание на себя Питер. Наверное, это его сверхчутье, или интуиция, или как это еще назвать. 

\- Ты-то откуда знаешь? – Эрика с интересом наматывает прядь волос на палец и прикусывает губу. – Ведешь тайную слежку за всеми школьниками города? Ищешь новичков в стаю?

Питер косится на Дерека и вынимает версию, как фокусник – кролика из шляпы:

\- Фейсбук, дорогая. Основной инструмент спецслужб двадцать первого века и враг всякого уважающего себя параноика. Но я всего лишь изредка заглядываю. Чтобы знать, чем живет молодежь. Вроде того.

\- Скучища, - выносит вердикт Эрика, но тут же будто ловит себя на мысли, которая чуть было не проскочила незамеченной. – Кстати, о Стайлзе… 

И вот теперь она смотрит на Дерека, вопросительно и слегка недоверчиво. Глубоко вдыхает, снимая пробу запахов. Плохо. Очень, очень плохо. 

\- Я заходил к нему сегодня, - опережает ее вопрос Дерек. 

\- Зачем? О здоровье справиться? 

Дерек прищуривается, стучит пальцами по подлокотнику.

\- Тебе письменный отчет предоставить? 

\- Ой, да ладно!

Эрика облокачивается о спинку дивана, совсем рядом с Питером, и покачивает бедрами – в такт мыслям, не иначе. У Дерека неприятное ощущение, что его сканируют на эмоциональном фоне, чтобы вставить недостающие детали в паззл. 

\- Странно, - задумчиво тянет она. – Ты такой…

\- Есть уже никто не хочет?

Айзек чертовски кстати, и судя по его ухмылке, он это прекрасно понимает. Эрика с видимым сожалением выпускает из зубов уже полузадушенную, по ее мнению, добычу.

\- Жаль, - тихо говорит Питер, прежде чем они отправятся к остальным на кухню, - я бы послушал, какие логически цепочки умеет выстраивать эта белокурая головка. Хотя… такими темпами им скоро даже напрягаться не нужно будет. 

Фирменный хмурый взгляд Дерека разбивается об него, как волна о прибрежные скалы. Разглаживая складку на брюках, Питер почти мурлычет себе под нос:

\- Как это сейчас модно у подростков? Ммм… «палево», кажется. Однозначно палево. 

 

А потом они ужинают. Постукивают ножи и вилки о тарелки, благоухает лазанья, кочует с одного края стола к другому блюдо с каким-то хитрым салатом, приготовленным Эрикой, звякают бокалы. По настоянию Питера, из запасов семейства Лейхи изъята пара бутылок лучшего вина, потому что «нечего добру пропадать, а раз алкоголь на оборотней не действует, то и запреты для детей тоже отменяются». С такой постановкой вопроса никто даже не думает спорить.

Немного не по себе Дереку только первые минут десять. Потом приходит тепло, словно свет, льющийся из люстры над столом, просачивается под кожу и течет по венам вместе с кровью. Что-то сдвигается в нем, вокруг него, выстраивая непривычную, но правильную картину. Несмотря на то, что Дерек постоянно рассказывает им всем, подросткам, рожденным людьми и ставшим оборотнями, что такое стая, на самом деле он наполовину забыл, каково это. Быть в стае. Иметь семью. Особенно когда раньше это было одним и тем же. 

Размеренно и сдержанно рассказывает о своих недолгих странствиях Бойд. Осторожно, выбирает слова, но не таится – говорит как есть. Та, чужая стая, собралась уходить дальше, на старых местах ее ничто не держало, а Бойд оказался не готов. Страх, погнавший его из Бейкон Хиллз, отступил перед тягой к дому, к семье, к своим. Он ушел бы раньше, но Дерек понимает: не так просто покинуть альфу, который не хочет тебя отпускать. Не так просто было оставить Лору и уехать – это Дерек помнит хорошо. Ярко, будто только вчера они прощались. Он слушает Бойда, вспоминает сестру, и ему не больно, его не сдавливает виной, как тисками. 

Эрика натягивает на пальцы полосатые гетры, слушает, перебивает, втягивает в разговор остальных, перемешивает темы, как ворох разноцветных фантиков, и Бойд благодарен ей, и царапины на его щеке почти затянулись, а Эрика пару раз пинает его под столом и смеется совсем не стервозно. 

Айзек рассказывает Бойду о последней игре в лакросс, когда они с МакКоллом и Уиттмором размазали команду соперников по полю, как масло по горячему тосту. Болтает об учителях, о тренировках, о полнолунии, болтает странно много для себя, даже для нового себя – и купается в этом обычном вечере, как в полумифической ванне шампанского. Ныряет с головой, словно ищет на самом дне еще больше, еще сильнее, еще ближе – с единственными, кого теперь он может считать семьей. Он пересекается взглядом с Дереком, улыбается, извиняется молча, тут же забывает об обвинениях, он как будто забыл, что оборотни не пьянеют. Оттаявший снежный ангел, почти завораживающее зрелище. 

И Питер. Со своими полуядовитыми комментариями ко всему на свете. С отеческими улыбками и шпильками в каждом втором слове. Дерек даже не сразу понял, что он приютил их, пока альфа, как последний мудак, сократил мысли о стае до почти недопустимого минимума. Это было бы похоже на захват власти, но такую опасность Дерек все же почуял бы. Эрика, Айзек, даже Джексон – все они воспринимали Питера как забавного немного чокнутого дядюшку, и ему нравится эта роль. Как будто ему самому иногда не хочется помнить, кем он был. Забавный парень вместо озверевшего альфы с выжженным прошлым – неплохая шкурка, почти впору, как маскарадный костюм. Если носить достаточно долго, глядишь, станет повседневным нарядом. 

Не хватает Джексона с его слегка истеричным высокомерием. Не хватает Скотта, который наверняка до сих пор жалеет, что так и не пришел той ночью к Дереку. И даже Лидии, пострадавшей от оборотней и справившейся с этим, - не хватает. 

Стайлза перечислять, пересчитывать вместе с остальными нет необходимости. Стайлз сидит в мыслях крепко, загнанной под кожу занозой, пульсирует в сердце, отдается во всем теле горячо, терпко, и да, господи, его не хватает здесь, за этим столом, с этой стаей. Это как пролом в броне, и это единственное, что мешает вину, лазанье, салату, теплому свету и несмолкающему разговору сложиться в идеальный, почти глянцевый образ. 

Внимание соскальзывает на споре Айзека и Эрики о достоинствах и недостатках твиттера под аккомпанемент мудрых замечаний Питера. Дерек качает в пальцах бокал, вдыхает запах, осевший на его одежде. Уже привычная смесь лекарств, меда и Стайлза. Свою куртку, насквозь пропитавшуюся, набухшую этими одуряющими парами, Дерек забрал только сегодня. Оставил ее в машине, а толку-то. Эрика учуяла, Айзек – наверняка. В Питере можно и вовсе не сомневаться.

Сегодня они играли в плейстейшн. В гостиной, перед большим телевизором, усевшись в разных концах дивана, молча и остервенело колошматили каких-то монстров на экране. У Дерека звенело в голове, в сюжет игры он не вникал, но рефлексы работали неплохо – и у него получалось. Стайлз ворчал, психовал, собирался вырубить все на середине кампании, потом шмыгал носом и продолжал яростно колотить по кнопкам джойстика. 

Дерек ловит себя на том, что улыбается, глупо и мягко. Эрика замечает тоже, наклоняет голову, хочет спросить что-то. И передумывает. Наверное, Питер остался бы доволен ее способностями к выстраиванию логических цепочек. Звеньев Дерек за последние полтора месяца разбросал предостаточно. 

 

Когда все съедено и выпито, Эрика берет одноклассников в оборот, а старших выпроваживает с кухни, чтобы не мешали уборке. Дерек в гостиной подходит к сумке, проверяет, с чем Питер решил выселить его из дома. Оказывается, что с его исчезающе малым количеством вещей проблем не возникло.

\- Если я что-то забыл – докупишь, - говорит Питер. – В дом соваться не советую.

\- А как же твой диван? И стол? – почему-то вспоминает Дерек про новую мебель. 

\- Я их временно переселил, не стоит беспокойства. 

Питер сыто прикрывает глаза, откидывает голову на спинку дивана и лениво дирижирует музыкальному центру, который все напевает негромко и мелодично. 

\- Они славные, - вдруг говорит Питер. – Правда. Немного не в себе… но мне нравится. 

Дерек хмыкает и удерживается от комментариев. 

А потом тон Питера неуловимо меняется, совсем чуть-чуть, как капля яда в стакан медовухи.

\- Не хочется портить тебе настроение, но полнолуние близится, Дерек. Третье полнолуние. – Он открывает золотящиеся глаза, искры вспыхивают в радужке и гаснут, будто осыпаются в черные колодцы зрачков. – Ты же не только мышцы накачиваешь? Мозг, надеюсь, тоже привлекаешь. Для чтения, например. 

\- Я знаю, - бросает Дерек через плечо. Меряет комнату шагами, останавливается перед камином. На полке расставлены фотографии, обманчиво-счастливое семейство. 

\- Страшно? 

Шепот тычется в спину, почти физически ощутимо, острием копья между лопаток. 

Отвечать не хочется, да и не так уж нужно. Да, страшно. Волку или ему самому – уже не разобрать, уже не спрятаться за вторую сущность, как за щитом. 

Дергает плечом – и достаточно. 

\- Я знаю, каково это, Дерек. Знаю это чувство, когда человек рядом – тот самый, и ты понимаешь, с каждым днем понимаешь все больше, все глубже. Моя жена была той самой. Помнишь ее? 

Дерек помнит. Конечно, он помнит. Красивая, милая, пекла изумительные пироги и пахла ландышами. 

Ее обгоревшее тело нашли в развалинах особняка. Она прижимала к себе их с Питером сына. Ему через месяц должно было исполниться три года. 

\- А еще я знаю, что ты думал, будто нашел свою Ту Самую, - глухо говорит Питер, и Дерек оборачивается. 

Питер улыбается. Точно так же, как в ту ночь в больнице, ласково и безумно. 

– Кейт как-то раз навещала меня, знаешь. Ее так бесило, что не все мы сгорели, но ты и Лора уехали – а я остался. И она долго пела мне песню, сладкую сказку о любви Ромео и Джульетты. Только концовка была не по Шекспиру. Я вспомнил об этом визите недавно, уже после того, как отправил суку в могилу. 

\- Питер…

\- Ты был глупым подростком. Ты до сих пор расплачиваешься за это, правда ведь? – Питер поправляет запонки, приглаживает волосы, и огонек сумасшествия гаснет в его глазах. – Я убил собственную племянницу, потому что остатки моей личности жаждали мести так сильно, так неистово… Из-за моей семьи, да. Но особенно – из-за нее. Сейчас, когда ты увяз так глубоко, ты бы понял, Дерек. 

В солнечное сплетение словно врезается чей-то кулак, со всей дури, и перед глазами становится бело, белоснежно до боли. Словно Стайлза пришпилили к огромной мишени, а напротив стоит обозленный Питер и целится в него, облизываясь от предвкушения. 

\- Если ты… если ты посмеешь… – слова встают ледяным комом в горле, морозят нутро, застывают в еще недодуманных мыслях. 

\- Я бы уже сделал это, если бы хотел, - спокойно, как напоказ, отвечает Питер. – Стоял бы рядом с тем фургоном и слушал, как замедляется его сердцебиение, а вместе с ним – и твое тоже. Даже если бы ты укусил его, Дерек, я дождался бы, пока ты станешь совсем слаб, открыл двери… вспорол бы его брюхо, медленно, чтобы вы оба прочувствовали… а потом ты умер бы. А я – стал альфой. Вот как все было бы, если бы я хотел. 

\- Но ты не хочешь, - говорит Дерек. Ему сложно верить, но и не верить не выходит. 

\- Шесть лет ненависти – долгий срок. Я устал от нее. Я убрал каждого ублюдка, который был причастен к пожару, и теперь знаешь, чего мне хочется? – он спрашивает, но ответа не ждет. Обводит рукой комнату, кивает в сторону кухни: - Этого. Я говорю тебе все это не для того, чтобы испугать. Я хочу, чтобы ты верил мне, Дерек. Мне кажется, я заслужил этот шанс. Тем более что мы оба по уши в вине. По локоть в крови. Все по-честному. 

Дерек тяжело опускается на диван рядом с ним. Голова гудит, ледяной, неконтролируемый ужас отпускает понемногу, нехотя, и видения разорванного на куски Стайлза тают. 

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. Плечом касается плеча Питера, выдыхает, наклоняет голову. – Хорошо. 

Питер хлопает его по колену, блестит глазами.

\- Как думаешь, они слушали? – кивает на кухню заговорщицки. – Даже если да… ничего. Стая должна знать, какие скелеты висят у нее в шкафах. Про их скелетики мы уже знаем. 

Они сидят молча какое-то время, после всего сказанного – ближе, чем за последние месяцы. И вечер все еще длится, все еще удивительный. Дерек перестал отмечать странности своей жизни, уже давно.

\- А насчет полнолуния, знаешь… - говорит Питер, наклонившись к нему. – Не бойся. У меня хорошее предчувствие. 

Дереку хочется скептически хмыкнуть, но он только отвечает почти беззвучно:

\- Спасибо. 

И Питер не уточняет, за что он благодарит. 

 

***

Кухня похожа на поле битвы в завершающей стадии сражения. Склонившись над разделочной доской, Стайлз расправляется с врагом путем сдирания с него кожи. Помидор отчаянно цепляется за прозрачно-розовую шкурку, Стайлз прикусывает язык от напряжения. 

\- Что он тебе сделал? – спрашивает шериф, замирая на пороге.

Стайлз подпрыгивает и возмущенно восклицает:

\- Эй, ты слишком рано!

\- И я тоже рад видеть тебя, сын, - усмехается шериф. 

\- Написано было – ошпарить. Я ошпарил, - тут же жалуется на предательский помидор Стайлз. – А эта зар-раза все равно не чистится. 

\- И что это тут у нас такое? – с любопытством осматривается шериф. Желудок ненавязчиво урчит, напоминая, что пообедать сегодня так и не удалось. Пакет с несъеденными вегетарианскими сэндвичами, который снарядил ему с утра Стайлз, шериф оставил в офисе, чтобы не выслушивать сыновью отповедь. 

\- Кабачки, фаршированные помидорами, перцем и морковкой, - торжественно объявляет Стайлз. 

\- То есть овощи, фаршированные овощами, - подытоживает шериф. 

\- Ну нет, там еще сыр будет. Сверху. – Стайлз смотрит на тоскливое выражение лица отца и решает сжалиться: - Ладно, еще котлеты. 

\- О!

\- Паровые. 

\- О…

\- Мясо и никакого вредного жира. По-моему, идеальный компромисс. 

Стайлз режет помидор с остатками несдавшейся кожицы, перемешивает в большой тарелке нарядный разноцветный овощной «фарш» и, сверившись с поваренной книгой, добавляет соли. По мнению шерифа, откровенно мало. В вопросе соленого Стайлз так же непреклонен, как и в войне с чудесными бургерами и сочными бифштексами. 

\- Я забыл про какой-то праздник? – на всякий случай уточняет шериф. 

Стайлз умеет готовить не только яичницу и тосты, но большим фанатом кулинарии так и не стал. В основном он копается в кулинарных книгах по особым поводам: День Благодарения, Рождество, день рождения отца. И мамы. 

Но сегодня точно не один из этих случаев. 

\- Не, мне просто скучно было, - отзывается сын, приноравливаясь к выпотрошенным кабачкам. 

\- Скука – верный признак того, что ты совсем выздоровел и готов вернуться в строй.

Видно, что Стайлз собирается поспорить и для виду поныть о нежелании идти в школу, но они оба знают: это будет показуха. Стайлз уже сам измаялся, сначала из-за тяжелой стадии болезни, потом – из-за сидения в четырех стенах.

\- Знаешь, я переживаю за мистера Харриса, - вздыхает Стайлз. – Как он там без меня все это время… Агрессия, которую не на ком вымещать, - опасная штука же. Чревата стрессами, болячками всякими. А вдруг он нашел мне замену?! Не уверен, что перенесу этот удар. 

\- Учителя редко изменяют своим привычкам, так что, думаю, тебе не о чем волноваться, - с улыбкой утешает его шериф и тянется к пачке крекеров.

Стайлз бьет его по руке, прячет крекеры в шкаф и возвращается к своему овощному шедевру. 

\- Я тут подумал, - вдохновенно продолжает он, - может, мне стоит ему пирожков испечь? И отнести, можно даже домой. Да. А пока я буду идти, его… ну, скажем, сожрет волк. 

Шериф качает головой и уже не обращает внимания на вполголоса добавленное «Есть даже один безотказный кандидат». 

\- Лучше тебе приналечь на химию, Красная Шапочка. У меня предчувствие, что мистер Харрис ждет тебя с кипой тестов и контрольных. 

\- Вот и у меня оно же. Предчувствие, - сокрушается Стайлз. 

Шериф садится за стол и наблюдает, как сын заканчивает набивать половинки кабачков начинкой, как возится с сыром, проверяет духовку, скидывает в раковину грязные тарелки, ножи, ложки, пытается навести подобие чистоты на столе, вертится в поисках полотенца, которое висит у него на плече. Впервые за долгое время шериф чувствует, что все правильно. 

\- Как ты, Стайлз? – спрашивает он. 

Спрашивает сейчас, когда наконец-то все правильно, потому что раньше было нельзя. Раньше в ответ он слышал безупречно выверенное, присыпанное беззаботностью, как сахарной пудрой, «все хорошо, пап», «порядок, пап», «клево, пап». И тот самый взгляд, с которым Стайлз пришел домой, когда кто-то ударил его по лицу. 

Шериф спрашивал, получал ответ, кололся о собственного сына, как о тонкую, в самое сердце пронзающую иглу, и покорно отступал. А ночью ворочался с боку на бок, потому что что-то случилось у его мальчика, что-то плохое, а его не подпускали к этому, опекали, будто они поменялись ролями. Такую беспомощность шериф ощущал, только когда каждый день ездил в больницу и знал, что времени остается все меньше. Но тогда у врага хотя бы было имя. 

Сейчас Стайлз не удивляется вопросу, не отшучивается, не сверкает заготовленной насквозь фальшивой улыбкой. Трет лоб тыльной стороной ладони, замирает, словно прислушивается к чему-то.

\- Нормально. Я нормально, - отвечает он. Смотрит на отца через плечо, замечает потерянное полотенце, хватает его, вытирает руки. Улыбается углами рта, почти застенчиво, будто извиняется за все свои «хорошо», «порядок» и «клево». У него теплые глаза, когда он тихо добавляет: - Честно. 

И этого достаточно. Даже если «нормально» еще далековато от «клево», шериф выдыхает. Ему кажется, что из груди у него вытащили огромный ржавый гвоздь. Рана осталась, но она может начать затягиваться.

Наверное, он слишком расслабился, позволил эмоциям слишком явно отразиться на лице, потому что Стайлз закусывает щеку изнутри, хмурится.

\- Прости, пап, - говорит он, помедлив. – Я заставил тебя поволноваться. 

\- Стайлз…

\- Из-за болезни, - перебивает он. Шмыгает носом, подхватывает противень с их ужином и отправляет в нагревшуюся духовку. – Умудрился же где-то так простудиться. 

Сейчас ему так удобнее, и большего он не скажет, шериф это понимает. Ничего, не страшно. 

\- Просто не спи больше с открытым окном, ладно? – просит он.

\- Никаких окон, никаких сквозняков, никакого мороженого. Хотя нет, с мороженым я погорячился. По этому пункту ничего обещать не могу. 

Стайлз снова возвращается к хаосу из овощных очистков, лужиц воды и грязной посуды, а шериф припоминает, о чем еще хотел спросить его. Подходящий предлог никак не находится, вся способность к беззаботному трепу досталась Стайлзу, и шериф сдается. 

\- Кстати, Дерек снова приходил?

И да, это тот самый взгляд, которым именитые актеры окидывают звезд телешоу, идущих на кабельных каналах в дневное время. Стайлз с видимым трудом не качает головой, а на лице у него так и читается «О, «кстати», пап? Серьезно?». 

\- С чего ты взял? – вместо комментария отцовской изобретательности спрашивает Стайлз. 

\- Просто предположил. Запах брутальности в воздухе витает.

\- Скорее уж «Армани». Или что-то типа того. 

\- Значит, Дерек пользуется «Армани». – Не то чтобы такая осведомленность кажется шерифу странной… хотя нет. Кажется. 

\- Дерек ничем не пользуется, пап. 

\- В самом деле?

Иногда трудно удержаться от скрещивания рук на груди. Он не на допросе все-таки. 

\- Чувствительное обоняние, - неохотно поясняет Стайлз.

\- Но ты сказал…

\- Это Джексон, окей? Просто Джексон. 

\- Джексон к тебе заходил? 

\- Нет. Лидия ко мне заходила, - терпеливо поясняет Стайлз. – А Джексон был в качестве бесплатного бонуса. Провонял прихожую своими духами, отравил пространство кислым видом, отвесил мне пару сомнительных комплиментов по поводу домоводства… короче, мистер Уиттмор во всей красе. Зато у нас будет десерт. 

Стайлз распахивает холодильник и демонстрирует расположившийся на нижней полке рулет. 

\- Как мило со стороны Лидии.

\- Лидия – совершенство. Этому уже можно даже не удивляться. - Стайлз наклоняется к духовке, чтобы посмотреть, как дела у кабачков, и горестно добавляет: - К сожалению, природе нужен баланс, и каждое совершенство должно быть укомплектовано чем-то кардинально противоположным. 

\- То есть ты смирился с тем, что ты ей не пара? – поддевает шериф. 

Стайлз резко выпрямляется, открывает рот, обдумывая ловушку, в которую загнал самого себя.

\- Ну… для нас природа могла бы сделать исключение. Типа, плюс на плюс дает мегаплюс. 

\- Рад, что ты столь оптимистичен. И все-таки, Стайлз, - шериф прищуривается, барабанит пальцами по столу. – Что насчет Дерека? 

\- О мой бог, да ничего насчет Дерека. 

Стайлз запрокидывает голову, как будто столь часто поминаемый им бог сейчас высунется из потолка и прекратит его нечеловеческие муки. Шериф на такое не ведется уже лет пять. Да, Стайлз не хочет отвечать, но и не захлопывается в спасительную раковину из доброжелательного отчуждения.

\- Я был бы не прочь услышать немного расширенную версию твоего «ничего», - говорит шериф. - И заметь, я спрашиваю только теперь. 

\- Вообще-то не только. 

\- Точно. Припоминаешь, что ты соврал, то есть, прости, ответил в прошлый раз? 

У Стайлза на лбу прорезаются глубокомысленные морщинки. Точно говорят: на вранье легко попасться потому, что оно плохо запоминается. 

\- Что он… ммм… помогает мне со школьным проектом? – уже к концу предложения Стайлз очевидно понимает, что это не лезет ни в какие ворота, совсем. Вздыхает, разводит руками и признает: - Ну да, я был не в лучшей форме. 

\- Школьный проект при твоей температуре под сорок? Да, Стайлз, определенно. 

\- Вот именно! Температура! Я бредил.

\- Бредил ты – а галлюцинации были у меня? – шериф уже понимает, что дождаться от Стайлза честного ответа – это все равно, что трясти яблоню посреди февраля в надежде перекусить. 

\- Всякое бывает. Паранормальное рядом, пап, и наука до сих пор многое не объяснила. Вещие сны, телекинез, самовозгорание, круги на полях, популярность «Гарри Поттера», ликантропию…

\- Оборотни. Серьезно?

Стайлз как-то весь передергивается, сбивается с мысли, которая унесла его уже в совсем запредельные дали, и довольно мрачно отзывается:

\- Еще как. 

Фантазия сына и его тяга к сверхъестественному, несомненно, заслуживают внимания, но шерифа все не отпускает мысль, тревожно позванивающая в голове. 

\- Вы друзья? 

Стайлз скрипит зубами, но, наверное, припоминает, что в их семье не только он упрямый. 

\- Н-не думаю. 

\- Меньше? Больше? – спрашивает шериф. 

\- Пап.

Три месяца назад ему и в голову бы не пришло уточнять. Месяц назад он не решился бы. Сейчас ему просто надо понять, как между собой связаны пугающая, давящая замкнутость Стайлза последних недель и Дерек Хейл. И если напрямую… 

Стайлз, как эмоциональный барометр, улавливает тонкий сдвиг в настроении отца.

\- Пааап. – Он все еще похож на сердитого ежа, но напряженность ушла из плеч. – Не задавай вопросов, из-за которых тебе потом будет неловко.

\- Неловко мне было бы выйти в трусах на улицу или потерять табельное оружие. И если я лезу в твои дела, то это просто потому, что я должен знать, Стайлз. Должен знать, что ты хоть иногда держишься подальше от неприятностей. Что ты в безопасности. 

Стайлз молча смотрит под ноги. Он понимает, он же сам волнуется за отца все время, и излишняя опека не то, в чем они будут когда-либо друг друга обвинять. 

\- Я в безопасности, пап. Сейчас я в этом целиком и полностью уверен. Правда. 

«Сейчас» царапается, как хищный зверек, но пока шерифу этого довольно. Иногда он точно знает, что Стайлз честен с ним. Даже если меру честности и ее ракурс сын выбирает сам. 

\- Хорошо, - кивает шериф. Это все, что хочет услышать сейчас Стайлз. 

А насчет Дерека и их «более-менее дружбы» поговорить еще будет возможность. Почему-то шериф уверен, что встретятся они еще не раз и не два. 

В воздухе тает теплый запах сыра и чего-то постного, но явно вкусного. Стайлз снова ныряет к «окошку» духовки, приоткрывает дверцу, тянет носом горячий воздух и довольно кивает. 

\- Минут через десять можно налетать. 

\- Что бы я без тебя делал? – спрашивает шериф с улыбкой. Этот вопрос он задает себе каждый день, но Стайлзу об этом знать не обязательно.

\- Да уж понятное дело, что. - Сын укоризненно качает головой и вытаскивает найденные в шкафу под раковиной улики – два преступных пакета из МакДоналдса, которые шериф забыл потихоньку выбросить сегодня утром. Сполна насладившись выражением раскаяния на отцовском лице, Стайлз выносит вердикт: - Гробил бы здоровье гамбургерами. 

***

Пальцы Питера сухие и теплые, они задевают шею Дерека, когда застегивают ошейник. Инстинкты кричат, что если рвануть сейчас, то еще можно освободиться, но Дерек глубоко и размеренно дышит, закрывает глаза, дожидаясь, пока Питер закончит. 

\- Не то чтобы это могло тебя удержать надолго, но для нашего плана сгодится, - резюмирует дядюшка, отойдя на пару шагов и любуясь скованным племянником, как художник - законченной картиной. 

Дерек проглатывает ругательство. «Наш план» - сильно сказано. На самом деле нет никакого плана, только нарастающее, давящее безумие, которое нужно сдержать, а потом направить в нужное русло. Кругом частокол сплошных «если», и Дерек не может больше перебирать их в уме. 

Луна ползет по небосклону, жирная, круглая и желтая, как сырная головка. Здесь, в подвале, ее свет не может добраться до Дерека, но она шепчет у него в голове, стелет перед глазами поволоку смазанных образов, отталкивающих и желанных. 

\- Что с остальными? – спрашивает Дерек. Мысли о стае пробиваются сквозь туман с трудом.

\- Айзек уже увел их в тот ангар, который ты облюбовал в прошлый раз. Им должно хватить. 

\- Бойд…

\- Силен, я уже понял. Но я и не таким щенкам хвосты прищемлял, - улыбается Питер. Ему весело, и он даже не пытается это скрыть. Он будто каналы переключает: на одном – передача Дискавери про повадки волчат, на другом – мексиканская мыльная опера, и оба можно смотреть одновременно. 

\- Следи за Джексоном. Он все еще опасен, - напоминает Дерек.

\- Да, да… Наша ящерка все никак не угомонится, - рассеянно откликается Питер. Он уже шарит в телефоне Дерека, и сейчас у него точно включено мексиканское «мыло». 

Цепи с грузным лязгом натягиваются, когда Дерек после пары длинных гудков слышит свое имя. 

\- Нет, не совсем он, - говорит Питер в трубку.

Стайлз напряженно молчит несколько мгновений. 

\- Что там у вас происходит? 

\- Стайлз, как ты относишься к пыткам? – деловито и вместе с тем очень мягко отвечает Питер вопросом на вопрос. 

Еще горсть секунд катится под ноги, тишина дышит взволнованно, и Дерек тянет ее на себя.

\- Гипотетическим? – наконец уточняет Стайлз с усмешкой. 

\- Да нет, почему же. Вполне конкретным. 

\- Эм… если к твоим, то, пожалуй, неплохо. – Стайлз все еще надеется, что Питер неудачно шутит.

\- Ну хорошо, даю подсказку: чей голос ты рассчитывал услышать, когда отвечал на звонок? 

\- Так, ладно, - обрубает Стайлз, и Дерек почти видит, как он хмурится и быстро прикусывает губу. – Что за фигня? Где вы? 

Питер сладко жмурится на правильном вопросе.

\- В доме Айзека. Точнее, под домом. Считай, что у тебя преждевременное Рождество, Стайлз. Спасибо скажешь потом. 

Он отключается и кладет телефон на крышку памятного холодильника, раскуроченного Скоттом. Через несколько секунд трубка захлебывается раздраженным жужжанием и мелко дребезжит по железу, а заодно и по нервам Дерека. 

\- Я мог просто попросить его приехать. Объяснить, - зло говорит он. Волк ломится ему в глотку, протискивается в его слова, лезет в голову. 

\- Так интереснее. И если бы ты собирался ему все объяснять, то попробовал бы заранее. Я бы даже это послушал. – Питер заталкивает ключ от наручников в задний карман на джинсах Дерека, многозначительно улыбается: - А это твой маленький предрождественский подарок. У меня сегодня настроение творить добро. 

Он издевается вдохновенно, но еще раз проверяет оковы. Цепи вбиты в стены так, что Дерек стоит с раскинутыми руками, как распятый. Еще одна цепь тянется от ошейника, не позволяет слишком наклоняться вперед. Даже альфе будет сложно сорваться с такой привязи.

Но, конечно, он сможет. Если Стайлз не появится. 

Телефон перестает вибрировать, экран рассерженно гаснет, скрывая сообщение о пропущенном вызове. 

\- Луна уже высоко. Пойду я, пока щеночки не расшалились. Не скучайте тут.

Питер обводит подвал взглядом и с театральным сожалением бормочет:

\- Все-таки надо было парочку видеокамер повесить.

Он выходит из подвала и аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь, не обращая внимания на бешеное рычание Дерека. 

 

Луна затапливает его медленно, вытесняет человеческое, вытаскивает яростное, острозубое, волчье. Невидимая дрянь, льет за шиворот сладкую судорогу, дразнит миражами – пряного запаха, соленой кожи под языком, гладкого, вздрагивающего, податливого. Цепи стонут от напряжения, натягиваются, будто чугунные нервы, и зов так силен, что проще оторвать себе руки, чем быть здесь, во тьме, одному. 

Время тянется по каплям, по секундам, пока не перестает существовать совсем. За беззвучным пением луны скрип двери слышен не сразу. 

\- О, так у нас что, БДСМ сегодня по программе? – интересуется Стайлз.

Дерек не может понять, подсовывают ли ему очередную иллюзию. Запахи лгут, глазам нет веры, и тогда волк подминает его, волку виднее: рядом, здесь, пахнет, манит, горячее и свое. Он рычит, готовый сорваться на вой, на скулеж, только бы не было этих цепей.

Стайлз идет к нему медленно, перешагивая через устилающие пол искалеченные, забытые вещи, и в его глазах нет страха, только сосредоточенная, колкая злость.

\- Ну нет уж, - говорит он. На холодильнике рядом с телефоном Питер заботливо оставил электрошокер. Стайлз замечает. Забирает. Голубоватые искры трещат, пляшут в полумраке подвала.

Волк подбирается, готовый к боли, но все равно тянется к тому, кто уже так близко. Не хватает короткого рывка, не хватает нескольких звеньев в цепях, а Стайлз смотрит на него, смотрит темными глазами на распахнутого перед ним зверя, читая во взгляде жажду, ярость и мольбу. 

Он не бьет. Рука с шокером так и висит, как чужая, зато свободной Стайлз вдруг вцепляется Дереку в волосы, сжимает, оттягивает голову назад.

\- Не в этот раз, - тихо говорит он прямо в волчий оскал, словно наверняка знает, что делает, словно делал это сотни раз. – Хватит. Все. Уже все. Я здесь, видишь?

И Дерек видит. За рассеивающейся пеленой лицо Стайлза проступает четко, вычерчивается ярко, тушью по белой бумаге, хотя подвал все еще освещает одна слабая лампочка. 

Пальцы Стайлза ослабляют хватку, но не исчезают.

\- Ты их гелем ставишь, что ли? Тоже мне, оборотень-пижон, - фыркает он. 

Дерек со вздохом ведет головой под тяжестью теплой руки, пока не упирается лбом в его ладонь. Стайлз опять тихо усмехается, но молчит, а Дерек вдруг понимает, о чем он думает. 

Дерек тоже смотрел этот мультик, хотя ни одной живой душе в этом не признается. 

Он поднимает голову еще немного, прижимается к ладони губами, как тогда, в ветлечебнице, и усмехаться Стайлз перестает. Медлит, опускает руку и стоит все еще близко, совсем-совсем. 

\- Не думал, что тебя так легко заманить пытками.

Голос как чужой, связки упрямятся, словно Дерек молчал годами. 

\- Я бы такое не пропустил. – Стайлз разглядывает массивные наручники, охватывающие его запястья, пальцами пробегается по нескольким звеньям толстой цепи, как будто может на ощупь испытать их прочность. На ошейнике его взгляд становится почти веселым, с поправкой на все ту же поблескивающую сталью злость. - Расковать тебя?

\- Нет, - отвечает Дерек без раздумий. 

Дай волку миг – и он вздумает просить, вылизывая руки и норовя тут же оттяпать их. Опасно. Передышка может оказаться слишком короткой, а в шокере, который оставил Питер, куда меньше вольт, чем было в игрушке Кейт. Даже если Стайлз припрятал что-то еще, это не поможет. 

\- Жаль. Лучше бы ты сказал «да». 

\- И почему же?

\- Тогда я смог бы круто тебя обломать. 

\- Ты и так круто меня обломал.

Чистая правда. Обломал, как ураган обламывает ветви даже самых крепких деревьев. Стайлз, кажется, понимает. По крайней мере, вопросов он не задает. 

\- Ты сказал, нам придется поговорить. - Стайлз оглядывается, подтаскивает облезлый, видавший виды стул поближе, ставит напротив Дерека, усаживается верхом, смотрит снизу вверх. Поза провокационная, и Дерек не станет ручаться, что Стайлз этого не понимает. – Ты именно так сказал. Я, типа, цитирую. 

\- Я помню.

\- И за два долбаных месяца ты не соизволил лишний раз рот открыть. Я имею в виду… ты понял, что я имею в виду. 

\- Я ждал, когда ты спросишь. 

\- Получи косточку за выдержку. Или тебе сахарок? – Стайлз нервно проводит рукой по голове, Дерек почти чувствует на собственных ладонях покалывание короткого «ежика».

И как будто именно это сейчас самое важное, он замечает:

\- Ты подстригся. 

Лицо у Стайлза выразительное. Выражает примерно «Да ты вконец охренел?»

\- Представь себе. Что, не возбуждает? 

Дерек вовремя стискивает зубы, и по-звериному честное «наоборот» виснет между ними, как тягучая капля смолы. Наверное, Стайлз в который раз уже жалеет, что у него врожденное словесное недержание.

\- Ладно. Считай, что я спросил. Ааа… да черт с тобой, не считай. Что все это значит? Как это прекратить? Как ты это чувствуешь? Как это вообще произошло? И что нам теперь делать? – Он качается на стуле, вытянув ноги вперед, вертит в руках шокер. Пытается не тараторить, не сбиваться в привычный бешеный ритм, и вопросы теснятся, напирают друг на друга, как толпа людей на рождественской распродаже. – Вот, пожалуйста. Отвечать можешь в любой последовательности. 

Что ж, Дерек и не надеялся, что это будет просто. 

\- В выпускном классе у меня была девушка, - говорит он. Надо же с чего-то начать?

\- Не может быть. Всего одна? 

\- Она была старше меня. Ее звали Кейт.

\- Ого, прямо как… - начинает Стайлз и осекается. Ему нужно не больше пяти секунд, чтобы сложить все в одну неприглядную картинку. – Подожди, серьезно? О черт…

Дерек смотрит на его раздвинутые губы, чтобы не слышать лунный зов. У волка от ненависти и тоски поднимается шерсть на загривке. Говорить о ней спустя несколько лет – все равно, что ломать неправильно сросшуюся кость. 

\- Я был как не в себе. Ни о чем не мог думать, не замечал за ней странностей. Верил, что мы предназначены друг другу. Распланировал будущее на двадцать лет вперед. Никто не знал о нас, и это был мой… мой волшебный секрет. Мое самое большое сокровище в жизни. 

Стайлз слушает внимательно, замерев, Дерек чувствует напряжение, сковавшее его плечи и спину.

\- После того, что она сделала, я хотел убить ее. Я не смог. – Если представить, что говоришь о ком-то другом, о чьей-то чужой жизни, то это почти легко. – Я не мог любить ее, не мог ненавидеть, я сходил с ума. Если бы не Лора, я… Пришлось научиться жить без этой части себя. Отрезаешь кусок живой плоти, прижигаешь злостью – и двигаешься дальше. Я привык. Так же, как привыкают люди с ампутированными конечностями. 

Намокшая футболка мерзко липнет к спине, капля пота ползет по виску, ноги кажутся ватными. Дерек слышит себя словно со стороны. Иногда ему становилось интересно, как все это будет звучать, если попробовать произнести вслух. Как он и думал, глупо и неестественно. Но сказать по-другому у него все равно не получится.

\- Как я чувствую себя сейчас? – Дерек ловит неуверенно скользящий по нему взгляд Стайлза, вслушивается в него, в себя, в замершего, притихшего волка. – Целым. 

Стайлз молчит целую вечность, прежде чем укоризненно сказать:

\- Ты переформулировал вопрос. 

\- Я знаю, - улыбается Дерек. – Считай его бонусным. А теперь моя очередь.

\- Твоя что? Эй, такого уговора не было! Вообще никакого уговора не было, строго говоря.

\- Вот именно. И раз его не было, я могу спросить. А ты можешь ответить. 

Стайлз недоверчиво косится на него, но не возражает. После муторных мыслей о Кейт в голове у Дерека приятно пусто, как будто кто прошелся с метлой, и вопрос находится сам собой.

\- О чем ты думал? 

\- О чем я думал?! Тебе не кажется, что это не твоя реплика? 

\- Да нет же, - вздыхает Дерек. – В тот день. О чем ты подумал? Я знаю, ты помнишь. 

Стайлз дышит приоткрытым ртом, сглатывает. Конечно, он помнит. «Я спровоцировал тебя. Днем. Ты сам знаешь. Я идиот». Ни одно слово из той ночи не ушло, не сгинуло. Горстка обломанных фраз еще преет между ними, вызревает, выдавленная в памяти, будто клинопись на мягкой глине. 

\- Я не подумал, - говорит Стайлз и поднимается. Стул скрипит, джинсы в пыли, глаза припорошены воспоминаниями, как пеплом. – Я представил. У меня всегда было яркое образное воображение, знаешь. 

\- И что же? 

\- Это. – Пальцы Стайлза, теплые, осторожные, вдруг подцепляют футболку Дерека, ныряют под ткань. По животу, сверху вниз, не лаской – так слепые изучают лица незнакомцев. – Так и знал, чертова стиральная доска. 

Он успевает отдернуть руку прежде, чем Дерек подается вперед всем телом, насколько позволяют цепи, и волчьего в его облике больше, чем человеческого. Стайлз не отшатывается, спокойно делает шаг назад и ждет, пока Дерек перебесится. Это помогает.

\- Я решил для себя, что это было любопытство, - сообщает Стайлз. 

\- Себе врать не так легко и приятно, как остальным, да? 

\- Исследовательский интерес, - гнет он свое. Не то чтобы всерьез, скорее, из упрямства. – Как разобрать комп, как измерить периметр дома в тюбиках зубной пасты, как повторять какое-нибудь слово, пока оно не потеряет смысл, как целоваться со Скоттом…

\- Ты сейчас зря мне это сказал. 

\- А я соврал. Легко и приятно, ты прав. О мой бог, я с тобой в чем-то согласился, небеса сейчас рухнут. И Скотт бы меня послал, кстати, хотя мысли у меня мелькали. 

\- И часто у тебя встает от любопытства? – напролом, тараном. 

От стиснутых челюстей у Стайлза играют желваки, но он не отступает и не огрызается. Вестись на провокации – это некруто. 

\- Ты и так задал больше одного вопроса. Я жду. 

\- Можешь считать, что на «Как это произошло?» я уже ответил. Ты ответил. На самом деле мог и не спрашивать, правда? 

\- Не засчитываю, - твердо заявляет Стайлз. 

На нем этот его вечный куль одежды, футболка-рубашка-ветровка, он как будто одевается, наугад вытаскивая вещи из шкафа, но Дерек видит сквозь слои ткани, выстраивает контуры его тела по теплу, по движениям и даже по запаху, если такое вообще возможно. 

\- А ты сам что думаешь? У тебя ведь есть своя версия ответа на каждый вопрос. И я даже боюсь представить, какие запросы ты забивал в гугл. 

\- Он переживет, - огрызается Стайлз. – И у меня есть варианты, но… как-то они не утешают. Волчья моногамия, например. Звучит как диагноз. Это и про оборотней? Даю подсказку: правильный ответ начинается на «эн». 

\- Да.

\- Алфавит ты, значит, не проходил… А еще альфа, тоже мне. 

\- Я не собираюсь врать, потому что тебе так легче, - говорит Дерек прямо. Интуиция подсказывает, что напугать Стайлза чем-либо у него сейчас не получится. Слишком много было передумано и пережито за два месяца. Страх, злость, унижение, отвращение – все улеглось немного, потеряло прежнюю остроту, и за ними проступили выводы, которые он или сможет принять, или нет. 

\- Круто. И что, теперь вот это, - Стайлз неопределенно ведет рукой, охватывая цепи и Дерека, у которого то и дело загораются алыми всполохами глаза, - насовсем? Или у тебя другие планы на ближайшие полнолуния? 

\- Например?

\- Да не знаю я! Что ты будешь делать? На что ты вообще способен? Может, ты меня запрешь в каком-нибудь жутком подвале типа этого и будешь охранять, как дракон – добытую кучу золота. Не то чтобы я считал себя таким уж драгоценным, но подвалы – точно не в моем ТОП-сто предпочитаемых мест пребывания. 

Из всей этой вдохновенной речи Дерек вычленяет основное и, пока волк отзывается одобряющим рычанием, недоверчиво спрашивает. 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя где-то запирал? 

\- Даже не шути об этом, чувак. 

\- Тогда не делай идиотских предположений. 

\- А ты не корчи из себя козла. Ты долбаный урожденный оборотень, или как там оно у вас называется. Не думаю, что ты по-настоящему можешь понять, что это такое – быть беспомощным. Чисто физически. Это отстой, Дерек. Это такой мегаотстой, а я даже не понимал, пока твой дядюшка не почесал зубы о Скотта и все не покатилось прямиком в ад. 

\- Стайлз, посмотри повнимательнее, - просит Дерек негромко. Дожидается сосредоточенного хмурого взгляда и кивает на свои оковы. – Ты сейчас можешь разрядить в меня шокер, достать ампулу с аконитовой настойкой, которая у тебя с собой, и вылить ее мне в рот. Я не смогу дышать и умру довольно мучительной смертью. А еще однажды я упал в бассейн, парализованный, и кое-кто держал меня на плаву, хотя не обязан был. Не говори, что я не знаю, что такое беспомощность. 

Стайлз неопределенно дергает головой и явно по-новому рассматривает сложившуюся ситуацию. Дерек только надеется, что идея с аконитом не покажется ему слишком соблазнительной. 

\- Ты прав, - добавляет он, помолчав. – Это отстой. 

\- Спасибо, - издевательски отзывается Стайлз. – И что дальше? Что ты будешь делать дальше?

Он снова подходит, дразня, словно специально вытаскивая волка за шкирку – «ну что, будешь рычать или заскулишь? какой ты сейчас? где твои зубы? где твоя жадность? мне не страшно – а тебе?» Это любопытство, которое пересиливает Стайлза, подталкивает его почти вплотную, и Дерек может приблизить свое лицо к его лицу, наклониться, чтобы глаза вровень, до искр.

\- Скажи сам, - просит-требует он, а потом гасит улыбку и шепчет ему на ухо одно слово, одну тайну Стилински. 

Кулак впечатывается в солнечное сплетение почти нежно, хватает только на резкий выдох и смешок. 

\- Еще раз так меня назовешь – пущу в ход шокер, - предупреждает Стайлз.

\- Это твое имя. 

\- Нет. Это то, что написано у меня в свидетельстве о рождении. И где ты его взял вообще? Влез ко мне в дом? 

\- Вскрыл кабинет директора, - признается Дерек. В дом Стилински он без разрешения больше не войдет.

\- Тюрьма по тебе плачет. 

\- И все-таки – ты скажешь?

\- Скажу. И даже покажу. Раз, - Стайлз делает шаг назад. – Два. Три. Четыре. Пять. Это чтобы ты еще и цифры повторил. 

На «пять» он уже так далеко, что у Дерека ноет сердце. 

\- Ты вроде в норме, цепи крепкие, волку дали по морде… до утра перебьетесь как-нибудь. 

\- А вопросы?

\- Мне не обязательно ждать ответов именно сегодня. Ты не в форме. 

\- Стайлз.

\- Я звякну Питеру, чтобы не забыл потом отстегнуть тебя. – Он бросает электрошокер туда же, откуда его взял, машет рукой и вбегает по лестнице, рискуя свернуть шею.

\- Стайлз!

Хлопает дверь, Дерек слышит, чувствует толчками внутри торопливые шаги по коридору. Загнанное сердцебиение Стайлза бьет по слуху, как плетью, и Дерек дышит, дышит глубоко, размеренно, ему нельзя терять голову. 

Шаги стихают. Таятся в темноте, в канонаде пульса. И возвращаются. Дверь врезается в стену, петли скрипят недовольно, угрюмо, а Стайлз оказывается рядом как-то вдруг, словно он не идет, а летит. 

\- Во-первых, - говорит он и с размаха бьет Дерека кулаком по лицу. 

Попадает в скулу, тяжело и больно. Хотя самому ему, наверное, больнее. Встряхивает руку, морщится, тут же забывает про отбитые костяшки, хватает Дерека за волосы, снова: 

\- И во-вторых. 

«Во-вторых» не столь стремительное. Лицо Стайлза так близко, что немного расплывается, но Дерек видит в его глазах отблески лунного света и знает, не глядя в небо или на часы: сейчас пик полнолуния. Луна позвала – и ей ответил тот, кто не должен был, не обязан был. Даже если он этого не понимает. 

\- Да? – шепотом спрашивает Дерек, выводит его из оцепенения.

Стайлз смаргивает, в его взгляде тают молочные блики.

\- О мой бог, - тихо бормочет он. – Боже и все святые, что я делаю. 

Проще всего сейчас – потянуться к нему. Рвануть, что есть сил, спустить зверя с поводка. Он сводит волка с ума, и ради него Дерек может оставаться человеком. Он не просит, не подсказывает, не шевелится, тянет его глазами. И Стайлз поддается. 

Сначала он придвигается. Мягко стукает носками кед о ботинки Дерека, сдвигает ноги еще немного, словно скользит по льду. Соприкасается коленями. Тихо шуршит джинса о джинсу. Одной рукой он все еще держит Дерека, как напортачившего щенка, за загривок, другую кладет на живот, ведет вверх, пока ладонь не замирает напротив сердца. Пальцы сминают футболку, скручивают, был бы он оборотнем – пробил бы когтями грудную клетку.

И только после этого он закрывает глаза, словно шагая с обрыва, и позволяет их лицам сблизиться.

Кажется, Стайлз и правда не тренировался в поцелуях на Скотте или на ком-то другом. Дерек нисколько не возражает. От прикосновения губ его пробивает насквозь, выдергивает в другое измерение. Он пытается не спешить, но мысль о том, что сейчас это может закончиться, почти нестерпимо пугающая. 

\- Зубы, чувак, зубы… - нервно бормочет Стайлз прямо ему в рот. 

До Дерека не сразу доходит, что его клыки длиннее, чем нужно. 

\- Прости, - говорит он. Снова дышит глубоко, медленно, ищет спокойствия в частом сердцебиении Стайлза и, как ни странно, находит. Раньше он не понимал, как Эллисон может быть якорем для Скотта с его бушующей гормональной страстью. Теперь – понимает. 

Дерек носом трется о щеку Стайлза, о висок, прижимается губами к его родинкам, многократно пересчитанным, созвездиями выбитым в памяти намертво. Стайлз терпеливо ждет, вслушивается в него, в себя, в острые незнакомые ощущения. Все еще держит Дерека за волосы, все еще цепляется за футболку, и пальцы у него подрагивают. 

\- Прости, - повторяет Дерек, коротко целует его в губы, - но да, это насовсем. Я не знаю, как это прекратить. Я не хочу прекращать. И если ты сомневаешься, то лучше и правда убей меня, пока можешь, потому что обещать я ничего не могу. 

\- Заманчиво, - серьезно кивает Стайлз. – Только, знаешь, я не смогу вытащить труп, ты же как слон весишь. Скотт тебя, конечно, вынесет, но вот что дальше... Через весь город с телом в багажнике куда-нибудь в лес – вариант, но тут на сцену выходит твой дядюшка. Мало того, что он может тебя отыскать по запаху, так он же еще и глотку мне перегрызет за милую душу. Ну или шантажировать меня начнет, тоже мало приятного, так что…

Как это всегда бывает, взвинченные нервы несут Стайлза без тормозов.

\- О боже, помолчи ты уже! – не выдерживает Дерек. Он вдруг понимает, что подобные словоизлияния теперь станут неотъемлемой частью его жизни. 

\- Плагиатор, - бубнит Стайлз. – У тебя, кстати, еще нет права меня затыкать. И не будет. 

\- Да я и не надеялся. 

\- А на что же ты надеялся? – спрашивает Стайлз вкрадчиво и выпускает из капкана пальцев его футболку. Ведет рукой вниз, останавливается на пряжке ремня и большим пальцем гладит полоску кожи между футболкой и джинсами, не решаясь спуститься ниже. 

Ниже у Дерека стоит, давно и сильно. Игнорировать это они уже не могут. 

\- Ни на что. Или на что-нибудь, - послушно отвечает Дерек. Сдерживаться от незамысловатой ласки оказывается тяжело. Стайлз это видит. 

\- Мне бы лучше все-таки свалить сейчас, да? 

Дерек еще понимает, что ему стоит согласиться, хотя бы кивнуть, но это уже выше его сил. И это Стайлз видит тоже. 

\- Дерек. Я… Я не… 

Он пытается объяснить то, что и так понятно, ему удобнее все облекать в слова, но в этот раз слов не хватает. «Я не могу, мне страшно» - ничего сложного, только не здесь и не сейчас. Дерек позволяет ему молчать, закрывая раскрытые губы поцелуем. 

\- Знаю. Ничего, - говорит он. Замирает на вдохе, тише: - Можно по-другому. 

Стайлз слушает напряженно – и рассеянно скользит пальцами по его затылку, приглаживая растрепанные волосы. Дереку снова видится отпечаток луны в его глазах. Он мало знает об этом, но уверен в одном: круглобокая тварь не могла заставить Стайлза, только подтолкнуть в момент выбора. Он пришел сам. Он сам решил. 

\- Можно целовать, - шепчет Дерек, касается губами нежной кожи под ухом. - Трогать. Гладить. Вылизывать. 

Стайлз прижимается к нему, тяжело опускает подбородок на плечо, осторожно сплавляет их тела, и в паху у него тоже твердо. Тот самый запах, пряный аромат возбуждения, щекотавший память все эти бесконечные дни, укутывает Дерека. 

\- Или можно поменяться, - полусерьезно говорит Стайлз. 

\- Можно. 

Стайлз старается не выглядеть потрясенным, но получается у него так себе. Дереку нравится смотреть на него, насмешливый комментарий он оставляет при себе. На самом деле он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не думал об этом. Сначала он удивлялся, что эта мысль не вызывает у него отторжения. Потом перестал. 

\- Ты еще способен меня удивлять.

\- Я еще и не начинал.

\- Это-то меня и беспокоит. 

\- Стайлз.

\- Что? 

\- Ты предлагал расковать меня.

\- А ты отказался.

Его губы в нескольких дюймах, изгибаются в усмешке. Обычно Дерека бесит, когда над ним издеваются. Сейчас это только подстегивает, обдает жаром. 

\- Я передумал. – Он не сдерживается, двигает бедрами вперед и вверх, а потом обратно, обдирая с лица Стайлза ухмылку, как кору с молодого деревца. – Ключ в заднем кармане. 

\- А может, все-таки…

\- Стайлз!

Любого здравомыслящего человека этот полурык заставил бы отойти на безопасное расстояние, но они тут оба далеки от рассудочности – и Стайлз со вздохом лезет в его карман. Дерек и правда поблагодарит потом Питера. Поблагодарит и убьет. 

Стайлз рассматривает ключ, как Ева – пресловутое яблоко, и медлит. Он знает, что если позволит ему, Дерек его уже не отпустит. 

\- Помнишь, ты задвигал телегу про доверие? - Стайлз нервно облизывает губы и вставляет ключ в замок. - Надеюсь, мы больше никогда не будем поднимать этот вопрос. 

Цепи в последний раз лязгают, ударяясь о стены. Ошейник они расстегивают уже в четыре руки, мешая друг другу, натыкаясь на шипы, торопливо и бестолково. Потом руки Дерека стискивают Стайлза, и в голове бешено колотится одно: он убьет любого, кто попытается разъединить их.

\- Легче, чувак, окей? Я крепкий, но не настолько. Без переломов, - сбивчиво просит Стайлз. 

«Легче» оказывается непросто, но Дерек пытается. Они стоят спаянные, пробуют ощущение близости, плавят на языках. И только когда неподвижности становится слишком мало, Дерек тянет со Стайлза ветровку, а потом рубашку. Слишком много ткани. Он выдирает пару пуговиц, они с сухими щелчками подпрыгивают на каменном полу, разлетаются в стороны. 

Кажется, Стайлз не чувствует, как они делают шаг, и еще один, и еще, пока Дерек не усаживает его на крышку холодильника. Телефон, шокер, еще какой-то хлам – все к черту, на пол. Только от шума Стайлз немного приходит в себя, оглядывается, упирается Дереку в грудь рукой. Еще не отталкивает, просто делает зарубку на несущейся вперед ночи. 

Страх расползается в Стайлзе наравне с возбуждением, Дерек видит, как они захлестывают его, и на пути этого потока нужно выставить плотину. Ладони Дерека ложатся на бедра Стайлза, останавливаются, крепко сжимают. 

\- Я обещаю, - говорит он. Не поясняет, Стайлз и так поймет, прочитает все в жестах, во взгляде. Все будет хорошо. Все уже хорошо, даже если не все шрамы пока зарубцевались. 

\- Без когтей, - отвечает Стайлз с кривой улыбкой и дергает его ремень. 

Говорить больше не нужно, хочется только избавиться от нестерпимого физического и эмоционального напряжения, вместе, здесь, в пыльном, пропитанном страхом подвале, который для Айзека был тюрьмой, а для них двоих теперь станет выходом из нее.

Стайлз шумно выдыхает, и закрывает глаза, и кусает губы, когда Дерек мягко обводит большим пальцем головку его члена. У Стайлза очень красивое лицо сейчас, и это важнее, сильнее, чем ответное неуверенное прикосновение. Сердцебиение подсказывает правильный темп, и, отзеркаленный, он возвращается к Дереку сладким ознобом. Стайлз подается вперед, соскальзывает на пол, вслепую целует и тут же утыкается лбом Дереку в плечо, едва сдерживая рвущиеся изнутри всхлипы, так непохожие на те, другие, изрезавшие его горло когда-то. 

Разрядку Дерек чувствует задолго, она как рассвет, сначала золотящий край неба, а потом вспыхивающий ярко, слепяще. Стайлз сбивается, сильнее сжимает пальцы, толкается в его руку, поднимает голову, у него плывущий, черный от расползшихся зрачков взгляд и пунцовые губы. Дерек мог бы кончить, просто глядя на них, на розовый кончик языка, мелькающий между зубов. Эмоции Стайлза затапливают подвал, Дерек взлетает на них, как на огромных качелях, выше неба, выше луны, на самый пик узнаваемого восторга обладания и нового, горячего восторга единения. 

Он прижимает к себе Стайлза, пока тот еще вздрагивает последними всполохами удовольствия и выдыхает рывками. Они оба липкие, взмокшие, растрепанные, и это самая неумелая и самая крышесносная дрочка, какая только была в жизни Дерека. 

Они молча смотрят друг на друга, «порядок? – порядок», Стайлз не позволит лишних слов, как бы он сам ни любил потрепаться. Ватная послеоргазменная тишина ничего не требует, в нее приятно падать, в нее легко вложить мягкий поцелуй-извинение, поцелуй-прощение. 

Пока Стайлз возится с джинсами, с третьей или четвертой попытки попадая пуговицей в петлю, брякая ремнем, Дерек тоже быстро застегивается и стягивает со спинки стула его рубашку. Футболка Стайлза отправляется на пол под расстроенный взгляд, наверняка на ней была какая-нибудь классная надпись или клевый принт, Дерек понятия не имеет. Он отдает Стайлзу рубашку и потом помогает ее застегнуть. Свою футболку Дерек тоже снимает, но ему переодеться не во что.

\- Эксгибиционист, - заключает Стайлз. Он сидит на холодильнике, постукивая пятками по его искореженному боку, и тыльной стороной ладони трет глаза. – Черт. Как-то это выматывает. Может, ты не оборотень, а вампир? Энергетический? Ну или суккуб. 

\- Просто ты принял нашу связь, - признается Дерек. – Это отнимает силы. 

\- Не припомню такого в нашей сегодняшней занимательной беседе. 

Дерек опирается о холодильник по обе стороны от его бедер, хотя знает, что он уже не уйдет. 

\- Под третьей луной ты, выбранный мною, пришел ко мне. 

\- Э… это такая загадка? 

\- Это то, что значит сегодняшняя ночь. 

\- Я уверен, к вам должна прилагаться инструкция. Подробная и с картинками, - кисло говорит Стайлз. – Я серьезно, с тебя предельно точные правила… всего этого. 

\- Пойдем. Нам незачем здесь оставаться. 

Стайлз честно пытается, даже соскакивает на пол, но ноги держат его с явным трудом. 

\- Только попробуй взять меня на руки, Тарзан, - предупреждает он. Трясет головой и все же поднимается. – Или на плечо закинуть. Даже не знаю, что хуже. 

Дерек фыркает, стискивает его ладонь, не слушая возмущенный бубнеж, и ведет сквозь серый сумрак, по скрипящей лестнице наверх, по коридору, пока не толкает дверь комнаты. 

\- Ложись, - велит он, подталкивая Стайлза к неразобранной кровати.

Тот смотрит на кровать, смотрит на Дерека, зевает.

\- Это и был твой план? Все-таки уложить меня в постель? 

\- Ты бы предпочел отрубиться в подвале? 

\- Я бы предпочел вернуться домой, - говорит Стайлз, но на постель садится. А потом и ложится, быстро скинув кеды. 

\- Я разбужу тебя на рассвете. Успеешь до возвращения шерифа. 

\- Это хоть не комната папаши Айзека? – моргая все медленнее, спрашивает Стайлз самое, разумеется, главное. – Как-то не хочется подцепить вирус мудачизма. 

\- Тебе это не грозит. Это гостевая спальня. В комнате отца Айзека сейчас живет Питер. 

\- А, ну ему да, ему не страшно. Иммунитет. Или хроническая стадия.

\- Я его обрадую. 

Стайлз, улегшийся на живот, смотрит на него одним глазом. 

\- А то он не знает… Слушай, мне как-то стремно, что ты будешь сидеть тут и таращиться. 

\- Ничем не могу помочь, - сообщает Дерек, устраиваясь в изножье постели. – Я буду сидеть и буду таращиться. Спать мне все равно нельзя. Когда человек засыпает, может проснуться волк. 

\- Тогда советую тебе сварить кофейку, - совсем уже тихо бубнит Стайлз. Стремно ему или нет, а дыхание у него скоро выравнивается. 

Дерек осторожно одергивает на нем завернувшуюся штанину и прислоняется к спинке кровати. Волк внутри него спит вместе со Стайлзом глубоко и крепко, как не спал уже давно. 

Дерек смотрит в окно и впервые за эту ночь видит луну, лежащую на облаках, как на перине. Кивает ей, как живой. Теперь они почти квиты.

 

***

Приближение Скотта Дерек чует в самый глухой час ночи. Срабатывает даже не слух, скорее просто звериное чутье. Поколебавшись, Дерек выходит из комнаты, прикрывая дверь. Он накидывает оставленную в прихожей куртку, чтобы не нервировать Скотта еще сильнее, и открывает входную дверь.

\- Как ты узнал, где я? 

\- Где вы, - мрачно уточняет Скотт. Конечно, уж теперь-то он не спутает запах, исходящий от Дерека, ни с чем. – Айзек сказал. Только не надо его завтра избивать до полусмерти, я бы все равно нашел, по запаху. 

Дереку интересно, что привело его. Инстинкт друга – или инстинкт волка, у которого забирают члена стаи. 

\- Почему же не пришел раньше? 

Скотт смотрит мимо него, на дом, тянется к спящему Стайлзу, прощупывает его. И только убедившись, что все спокойно, отвечает:

\- Я предлагал побыть с ним сегодня. Он отказался. 

\- Что тогда ты здесь делаешь? – Дерек старается говорить спокойно, но сквозь умиротворенность в нем поднимается раздражение. Он сейчас должен быть не здесь, не с колючим, обозленным МакКоллом. На кого Скотт злится – еще тот вопрос. Дерек не исключает, что на себя. 

\- Я волновался. Хотя с чего бы, да? 

\- И правда, - не поддается на сарказм Дерек. 

Скотт не просто зол. Да, он волнуется, но луна добавляет в его волнение щепоть ярости, голой, беспричинной. Сейчас, когда Скотт лишился Эллисон, он уязвим. Дерек понимает это и вдруг остро жалеет его. Теперь он знает, что это такое. Каково это. 

\- Черт возьми, Дерек… - срывается Скотт, и отчаяния в его голосе даже больше, чем злости. – Лучше бы ты оставил его в покое.

\- Я так и делал. Сколько мог. 

\- А потом?

\- А потом не пришлось. Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, Скотт. Ты хотел убедиться, что все в порядке? Все в порядке. Иди домой. 

\- Ты не можешь держаться подальше, да? – спрашивает Скотт, не двигаясь. 

\- А ты послушал меня, когда я просил тебя держаться подальше от Эллисон?

\- Это другое! Я ничего не сделал ей! Я не… не навредил ей.

Дерек не хочет играть грязно, но Скотту придется понять. 

\- Она всего лишь похоронила мать, а в целом да, у нее ничего не случилось.

Глаза Скотта горят злыми желтыми огнями.

\- Не смей обвинять меня в смерти ее матери.

\- Я не обвиняю. Я просто говорю, что ты не хотел причинить Эллисон боль, но все равно причинил. Косвенно или напрямую – не имеет значения. С нами то же самое. 

Скотт хмурится на это красноречивое «нами», вбивает кулаки в карманы джинсов, смотрит исподлобья.

\- Когда это случилось, мы расстались. 

\- Потому что она этого захотела, не ты, – Дерек подходит к нему ближе, в ночной тишине его негромкий голос разносится далеко. – А теперь скажи честно: ты отказался от нее? 

\- Нет, - качает головой Скотт, и взгляд у него такой, словно сама мысль об этом делает ему больно. 

\- Ты готов ее отпустить? Готов забыть? 

\- Нет!

\- Потому что она нужна тебе, - мягко говорит Дерек, будто успокаивает испуганную собаку. – Потому что у тебя пусто внутри, когда ее нет рядом. И ты сделаешь что угодно, чтобы все исправить, чтобы вернуть ее. Правда? 

Скотту не нужно отвечать, он всегда был как на ладони со своими честными и сильными чувствами. Он мучается без Эллисон и боится лишиться теперь еще и Стайлза Любви в этом столько же, сколько эгоизма, и Дерек мог бы еще много чего сказать ему, но он только вздыхает.

\- В стае ты или нет, ты все равно мне как брат, Скотт. Не делай из нас с тобой молот и наковальню. Дай нам самим разобраться.

\- Вы вроде уже разобрались, - замечает Скотт уже немного спокойнее. Он смотрит на Дерека – и понимает, не может не понимать. Нравится ему это или нет. – Я не стану вмешиваться, но, Дерек… 

\- Если что-то случится, ты придешь за моей головой, да? – с улыбкой спрашивает Дерек, хотя смешного здесь ничего нет. 

\- Хорошо, что мы понимаем друг друга.

Дерек провожает его взглядом до поворота. Скотт идет тяжело, словно нехотя, не оглядывается и сутулит плечи. Что ж, ему придется в ближайшее время пересмотреть кое-какие свои взгляды. Как и им всем. 

Сзади щелкает ручка двери. Дерек оглядывается – и мгновенно забывает о стае, на которую перекинулись было его мысли. 

\- Вы со Скоттом как братья, мы со Скоттом как братья. Офигенный инцест получается, - сквозь зевок говорит Стайлз.

\- Ты слушал, - констатирует Дерек. 

\- Поправка: я услышал сквозь сон, в комнате за закрытой дверью. – Стайлз выходит к нему, под высокое бархатное небо с алмазной россыпью в прорехах облаков. – Я бы не отказался от комментария. 

\- Небольшое обострение всех органов чувств. Можешь считать бонусом. Ты же любишь бонусы?

\- О, я люблю бонусы, - говорит Стайлз, и, судя по хищной улыбке, уже представляет открывающиеся перспективы. – А бегать быстрее я стану? 

\- У вас у всех мания на лакросс, да? – обреченно спрашивает Дерек. 

\- У меня нет мании. Я просто хочу играть лучше. 

\- Ты и так играешь хорошо. 

\- Ты не видел, как я играю.

Дерек притягивает его за ремень, медленно, словно проверяя, правда ли ему теперь можно. Стайлз мешкает пару секунд, но поддается, шагает к нему. Это странно и хорошо, лучше, чем Дерек мог себе представить. 

\- Я не пропустил ни одной вашей тренировки, - со вздохом признается он. 

\- Эксгибиционизм, инцест, сталкерство, - подытоживает Стайлз. – Да ты просто ходячий набор добродетелей. 

Дерек целует его в щеку, в губы, едва касаясь, и Стайлз умолкает. У него мягкий растерянный взгляд, и Скотт мог бы не угрожать Дереку. Ничего не случится. Ничего плохого больше не должно случиться. 

Ночь плывет сквозь них, луна смотрит сверху сыто, умиротворенно, и тень огромного волка ластится к ногам Стайлза.

 

The end


End file.
